Well I met him on a Wednesday (A Darren Criss Love Story)
by catiedid
Summary: A college student is asked to give a tour of her campus and the group she encounters is one she never expected. And when one particular member of the group takes an interest in her, her life gets turned all around. Darren Criss story. With Starkids and Glee Cast members. Rated M just to be safe, not sure what may develop in later chapters.
1. Tour Guides, Gleeks and Starkids Oh My!

I do not own glee, Darren, Chris, Lea, Lauren, Joe, Joey, Ryan Murphy, or starkid productions

**AN:** This is the frist time I've ever done anything like this. It is based on a dream that I had and i wrote it down so my friends could read it and then it kind of turned into this. Enjoy! comment if you want, but please be nice.

Well I met him on a Sunday...  
Well, actually, it was a Wednesday

Tuesday

I had one of the busiest schedules out of everyone on the team and coach FINALLY gave us an afternoon off of practice on Wednesday. I was excited because once I finished my Calc class that day I could go back to my room and do whatever I wanted until 6:15 when my roommate and I were meeting our friends in the commons, our school's dining hall, for dinner. Of course that couldn't happen for me, of course Matt would see me on the way to class on Tuesday and beg me to give a campus tour to "some famous people" who he wasn't allowed to name who would be helping in the theater program this year and who would possibly be working in the school during the summer and the next year at least.

It was Matt so, naturally, I thought he was joking about the whole "famous people" thing, but because he had always had my back when I needed his help I of course told him that, yes I would give the tour for him tomorrow at 2:30.

I have class until 2:20 on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so he said he'd start the tour by showing them commons and the athletic building while they waited for me to arrive to give them the tour of the place they were really interested in.

I was very excited to see if they were actually famous and what for seeing as they were going to be working in the theater department. I am an athlete so it may be unexpected that I have as much of an appreciation for the theater as I do, but when most of your best friends are involved in preforming arts it's something that just kind of happens.

Wednesday

It just so happens that my Calc professor would pick today, of all days, to go late. I sent a frantic text to Matt letting him know I'd be there ASAP and when class was done I ran to commons, which is all the way across campus, and got there in record time. Three minutes!

I ran in and read a text that Matt had just sent letting me know that the actors had taken more interest in the gym than he had anticipated. So I used that extra time to run into the bathroom.

When I came out again a few minutes later my jaw almost dropped looking at the crowd that was assembled and waiting for me outside of the school store.

The Starkids AND the glee cast along with Ryan Murphy! Needless to say I am a huge fan of both and I did a little happy dance in my head.

"Oh! There she is!" Matt said chuckling a little at the look on my face as I made my way toward him. I greeted them and they all said their own variations of a greeting, I earned a "yo" from Joe Walker and I was grinning as Matt let them know that he had class so I would be taking over as their guide.

Someone, Chris Colfer maybe (Chris Colfer! _Squeals_!), asked if they could check out the school store and Matt replied that of course they could and that he needed to fill me in on some things before we went out on the tour anyway. The group went into the store, all except for Ryan Murphy. He apparently had some things to tell me as well.

I had noticed that the one person who connected both groups was missing and I was hoping I'd be filled in as to why that was. I was not disappointed. "Darren," Ryan said, "is running late because his flight was delayed and he therefore had to take a later train." I was told that Ryan had just received a text, though, that said he would be arriving momentarily to join the group. I schooled my face into a cool smile and nodded saying, "Okay, that's fine. They all seem to be enjoying themselves in the store anyway."

Ryan laughed shaking his head and said something under his breath that sounded like, "shouldn't have let them in there unsupervised." Matt and I just laughed and followed him into the little store.

While the group was checking out I decided to go sit in the yellow pleather chairs outside the store and wait until I was needed. Honestly I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was giving a tour of my school to the glee cast and the Starkids and that DARREN FREAKIN CRISS was going to be included in that group.

I pulled out my phone to text my friend who is also a huge Starkid fan and she freaked out sending me a garbled text because she was so excited. I was laughing when I heard a soft voice behind me asking what was so funny. I knew the voice instantly and my head whipped around to see Darren Criss just staring at me and the phone in my hand. I explained that I am a huge Starkid and glee fan and the situation with the text messaging. He nodded but still looked at me in a way that I was unfamiliar with. It wasn't mean, just different, amazed almost.

Darren's POV

The whole way to the New Jersey school I was cursing the stupid tropical storm coming up the coast. My flight had been delayed and so I had to take a train that was two hours later than I was supposed to have arrived in Madison.

When I finally got into the car waiting for me in the cute little town I sent Ryan a text and he said that was good and that the group was waiting for me in the commons. It was a good thing I had printed a map last night and I knew that the commons was where the dining hall, school store, and school post office were located and more importantly I knew how to get to it. Ryan said that the group was in the campus store and that the girl who would be finishing our tour, Catie was her name, was sitting outside the store waiting and he had proceeded to tell me what she was wearing and what she looked like. She sounded kind of attractive but I shook that thought away because I was here on a mission and she was probably a lot younger than me anyway.

When I walked in, I saw a girl that looked like Ryan's description, but who I thought was even more beautiful than I had imagined. I tripped on a rug on the way in, luckily she was texting and it didn't seem as though she had noticed.

I heard her laugh, though, it was one if those laughs that puts a smile on your face and makes you wish you knew the joke too. It made me want to laugh with her even though I'd been having a VERY frustrating day so far.

I walked up behind her quietly and leaned toward her ear and whispered "what's so funny?" Her head whipped around and she looked star struck for a moment before smiling and explaining to me the situation with her and her friend and their love of Starkid and her love of glee.

When she spoke something in my stomach fluttered a little. I asked her what she had been a fan of first, knowing I was flirting, but not being able to help myself.

Catie's POV

My head was spinning; DARREN CRISS was talking to me. I told him that I was definitely a Starkid fan first and this seemed to be an acceptable answer to his question. He teased me about it a little more and I couldn't help thinking "is he flirting with me?" I quickly told myself not to be so stupid that he was just a friendly, likable guy, who also happened to be "sex on a stick and sing like a dream." It looked like he was about to ask me something when Ryan walked up to us and said "I see you met Catie" Darren nodded smiling and he and Ryan ended up talking about some upcoming plans that Ryan had for the cast. I walked into the store to let everyone know Darren had finally arrived then I walked back out to find both men looking at me with question in their eyes.

Darren spoke first "why did you leave, just now?" He asked and looked a little hurt. This surprised me and I let him know that I didn't want to intrude on the conversation and that Joey had asked if I would get them when he, Darren, had finally arrived.

He seemed relieved and relied "oh okay" just as the group exited the small store. Ryan called for them all to settle and they looked at me expectantly. So I started with my normal shpeal.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Catie Randall and I'll be your tour guide today, but you probly already figured that one out. Normally I'd give the prospective student version of the tour, but I can give the friends only version if you would prefer." They all laughed and Ryan cleared his throat and I said, "what if I combine both versions" he smiled and nodded and Darren said, quietly, "I like her" with a small chuckle and Ryan said "I know. I do too, and I think your friends do too. I think they may have noticed that you like her just like I did. You might need to work on covering up your emotions they are written all over your face." He laughed lightly and winked as Darren blushed slightly. It was obvious to me that they didn't think I could hear them so I decided not to say anything, even though my heart was doing little flips in my chest. "He likes me," I thought, he must mean like a little sister or something.

I realized I hadn't been saying anything for about minute and so I said "Normally I start with my name, major and minor and the stuff I'm involved in on campus, but if there is anything else you would like to know don't be afraid to ask!" I happened to look at Darren first as I scanned the crowd and he shot me a quick smile as our eyes connected then he quickly looked away, almost like he was embarrassed, like he'd been caught looking.

"Right, well if no one has any other questions right now I'll just get on with it and we can get this tour going! So, as I mentioned my name is Catie Randall. I am a freshman here and I intend to be a Chemistry major with a premed focus and a Spanish minor. I am a civic scholar, a RISE scholar, a campus ambassador/ tour guide (I gestured to myself as I was wearing my tour guide shirt and they chuckled), and I am a member of the varsity swim team all here on campus. I was also here for a month this summer before school started as part of the HHMI summer research bridge program." Again I looked over to find Darren staring with an awed look on his face I blushed a little and explained what all of that meant and then got on with the tour as promised.

Darren's POV

I was about to ask her about the background I had seen on her phone, I thought it was me as Blaine, when Ryan walked up to us and said "I see you met Catie" I nodded and couldn't help but smile. Ryan and I ended up talking about some upcoming plans that he had for the cast. While we were speaking I noticed that Catie had walked into the store. I hoped she hadn't felt ignored, that she didn't feel upset or uncomfortable for any reason. I asked Ryan why she left and he said he wasn't sure. Then she walked back out and we both looked at her I was silently pleading that I hadn't offended her in some way and asked her with my eyes why she had left so abruptly. It had made me sad to think that I may have hurt her and I am sure I was showing on my face.

I spoke first "why did you leave, just now?" I asked her quietly. This seemed to surprise her and she told us that she hadn't wanted to intrude on the conversation and that Joey had asked if she would get them when I had finally arrived.

I was happy to hear that I hadn't done anything to upset her in any way and replied "Oh, okay" just as the group exited the small store. Ryan called for us to settle and we looked to her expectantly. So she started what must have been a very commonly used speech, she did it flawlessly.

When she was done I said to Ryan, quietly so she couldn't hear, "I like her" with a small chuckle and Ryan said "I know, me too, and I think your friends do too. I think they also may have noticed that you like her just like I did. You might need to work on covering up your emotions they are written all over your face." He laughed lightly and winked as I felt my cheeks heat up blushing slightly.

It was weird, how smitten I already seemed to be. I normally didn't feel this way so quickly, but she was treating me like a regular guy even though I knew she was a fan of the work my friends and I had done. Most girls, and guys for that matter, treated me like I was out of the ordinary, when really I'm just a weird dude who likes Harry Potter way too much and sits around with a guitar annoying everyone by doing covers of Disney songs.

She hadn't been talking for a moment and when she realized she began speaking again when she did she looked in my direction and I looked away quickly, I hoped she hadn't caught me staring. She told us a little more about herself and again she looked over to find that I was staring with what had to have been an awed look on my face. I couldn't help it; to say I was impressed would have been an understatement. She blushed a little and explained what all of that meant and then got on with the tour as promised.

While we were going around the campus I found myself just watching her speak and explain everything. It was obvious that she loved it here and that she was proud to call herself a ranger, the school's mascot.


	2. Theater Tours and Jealousy

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one

Catie's POV

The tour went well and they all seemed, thankfully, to enjoy it and the jokes I made while explaining some of the campus history and some of my fortunes and misfortunes. Of course with the Starkids being present we had to visit the graduate building, fondly known on campus as the Hogwarts building.

I was surprised to find that they were just as interested, if not more interested, in me and my personal story as they were about the campus itself, especially Darren. He wasn't the one asking the questions necessarily, but he seemed to pay extra close attention when I was speaking about myself. They were all excited to hear that my first swim meet was this weekend and they all wished me luck, assuring me that I would be great. I saw a lot of people I knew and I said hi and waved as we passed. I noticed one of my best friends, who I knew was nervous because he was supposed to be getting his International Relations midterm paper back that day. I gave him a hug saying not to worry and that I was sure he would get a great grade. He hugged me back tightly and thanked me; I stepped back and giggled a little nervously as I saw Darren's face. He looked a little bit upset, jealous maybe, but there was no WAY that could be true. He must have noticed something else that caused him to make that face. I said goodbye to my friend and apologized to interrupting the tour that way, but they were all sweet and said that I should do that anytime I felt I needed to. They told me that I was a great friend for remembering and saying that without him prompting me first. I blushed a little, god I'd blushed more today than I had in years, and thanked them and when I scanned the group again I noticed that Darren looked happy again and much more relaxed.

I took them to the DoYo, the arts center on campus, to show them the theater because that's where they would be spending much of their time. It had been arranged that the head of the theater department would be there to meet with everyone so I waited outside the theater until they were finished with whatever it was they were doing in there. At one point Lea Michelle and Lauren Lopez came to get me and I walked in to find them all singing glee and Starkid songs on stage. They urged me to join, but I told them I wasn't really comfortable with singing in front of all of them just yet. They smiled and sat down with me in the front row until the song was over, then they joined in. I was having a blast! I couldn't believe I'd gotten so lucky.

After the impromptu performance I brought them to the Shakespeare Theater that we have on campus. It's a separate entity from the rest of the school but students and staff get discounted tickets. They were all excited to see it, especially the Starkids because they would be preforming there over the summer and in the spring.

The man of La Mancha was being put on and many of the actors decided to buy tickets for the weekend shows some on Saturday evening and some for the Sunday matinee.

Once the tour was over we circled back to commons so that they could all get back to their various vehicles. Before they left for the day, though, Ryan asked if I could give them a tour of the town before they left on Tuesday afternoon. I said that I didn't have lab the next day so I could walk whoever was interested into town at 1:30. They agreed upon the time and began to walk to the parking lot to get into their cars.

I wanted to be excited about possible friendships in the future seeing as they'd be on campus, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. They were leaving on Tuesday and wouldn't be back until Veterans Day, which was about two weeks later. They would probably forget about me by then and make friends with the theater majors rather than a crazy chemist. I was practical; I knew that the chances of things going the way I hoped were not very likely.

Darren's POV

The tour was great. I really loved the atmosphere of the school and the little campus jokes she told us were actually very funny; I felt as if she was already accepting us as part of the school community, but what I loved most was when she eventually opened up and, somewhat shyly at first, answered our questions about her story rather than just the school. Every time she gave us a new piece of information about herself, I found myself wanting to know more and more about her. I couldn't help paying closer attention to what she said when she spoke about herself, even if it was just a comment in passing. We learned that her first swim meet was this Saturday and that she was nervous because she had to swim a 1000, ten football fields she explained, in the meet and that she was not a distance swimmer and so it was her first one. I could tell she was nervous about it, but she didn't say anything more so I didn't mention it, even though I was forming plans to educate myself about what she was talking about and to possibly come and see for myself what a swim meet was all about.

She was so bubbly and full of life and excitement that the Joes, Joey, Lauren, Chris, Lea, and Ryan all told me at different times that we may have finally found someone who could rival my enthusiasm for everything in life. They were right and it seemed like she was a person who others were just naturally drawn to, she said hi and waved to so many people that I would have lost track of the number had I been counting. It still seemed so weird to me that I was getting this attached to her, but I couldn't help it. She saw a few male friends of hers and gave them high fives all except for one who she hugged and told not to worry about his midterm paper grade before walking away. She apologized for interrupting the tour and we all told her it was fine and that she was a great friend.

I should not have hated this boy the way I did. I should not have been wishing it were me who she hugged tightly and then stepped back from and giggled. I should not have thought about him possibly being in the class I would be helping in and intentionally giving him the hardest assignments possible. But I was. I was jealous, and I hated it. In all honesty he was probably a great guy if Catie accepted him as a friend and cared enough to try to ease his mind, but the only thing I could think was that he didn't deserve her, no one here did. No one in the world did for that matter, not even me although I would spend my life trying to. _"Woah, Darren, where did that come from? You just met this girl and already you're trying to deserve her? It's one thing to think that she is amazing and that anyone would be lucky to have her on their arm, but it's wholly another to let your thoughts go that way already. You better watch it, as Ryan said your face is giving you away today." _I internally chastised myself for this, but if I were being really honest I knew that it would mean nothing, I felt what I felt. And what I felt was very confusing at the moment.

She took us to the arts building for a meeting with the head of the preforming arts department that had been previously arranged. She went to sit outside of the theater to leave us to it. I noticed that she was very aware of the people around her and was constantly trying to make sure that she was not an intrusion in any way that she would leave if she thought she was not supposed to be involved. As sorry I was that she had left I was glad, because if she had been at the meeting I probably wouldn't have been able to concentrate at all.

Once the meeting was over, being who we are, we decided to sing a little on the stage; Glee and Starkid songs of course. I mentioned to Lauren and Lea that Catie would be sad if she missed this and they shared some sort of weird look and took off running, I assumed to get Catie and bring her in. She didn't come up on stage and looked a little nervous at first, but seemed to enjoy the impromptu show we were putting on.

Next we were brought to the Shakespeare theater that the department head had told us about so that the Starkids could see where we would be preforming during the spring and summer. We noticed that they were putting on the Man of La Mancha, and so we all bought tickets. I talked to Lea and Chris and we formed a plan to get Catie to come to the show with us since she mentioned that she rarely had time to go to shows on campus, which she was actually pretty disappointed about. I bought two tickets for the Sunday show that were in a different row than Lea and Chris and set to work coming up with a way to ask her to come with me and then "show me" a good place in town for an early dinner, which she would hopefully accompany me to.

I decided to ask Ryan if it would be alright to see if she had time to give us a tour of the town before the weekend. I was prepared to have to tell Ryan that I just wanted to know the good local spots, but he didn't ask me why I was suddenly interested in finding out more about the town. I wasn't sure but I think he knew that I was trying to find a way to spend a little more time with her, because he just smiled and agreed.

Once the tour was over we circled back to commons so that we could into our various carpool groups to get back to the hotel. Before we left for the day, though, Ryan asked if she would give us a tour of the town before we left on Tuesday afternoon. I was glad when she said that she didn't have lab the next day and could walk whoever was interested into town at 1:30. We quickly agreed and began to walk to the parking lot to get into their cars.

I was elated and couldn't stop smiling. I noticed Chris and Lea sharing a look with Lauren and Joe Walker but I was so excited I couldn't even care enough to ask them about it at the moment.

Once we got into our vehicle, everyone was quiet and I looked up to see them all staring at me with knowing expressions. "What?" I said smiling innocently.

Chris gave me his "bitch please" face and said, "Are you seriously gonna make us ask you?"

"What, guys? Did I do something wrong? I don't know what you're talking about."

Lea wasn't buying it, and I don't think anyone else did either, and she said "Darren honey, when you're not in character we can read you like a book. You were looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life, and you were staring daggers at that poor boy. You also asked me and Chris to –"

"Ok," I said before she could go any further and disclose my plan for the weekend, "I get it. I like her, but this is weird for me, I've never felt this way this quickly. I don't think it's a rebound because Mia and I split officially a few MONTHS ago and I kind of knew it was over even before that. I'm confused, but at the same time everything just seems to make sense. And I wasn't glaring THAT much…."

"Darren…" they chorused. I conceded saying that ok I may have been a little jealous at that, but that it was only natural. They laughed and moved on to something else.

We parked the car and got out to go check in. We went to our separate rooms to get unpacked. They came to let me know that they were going to the pool for a swim and I said I'd be down in a bit, I hadn't talked to my family in a while and I really wanted my parents' and brother's opinions about this. Chris stayed back saying he needed to talk to me, which seeing as we were such great friends and played on screen boyfriends, wasn't at all out of the ordinary. Once they left he sat next to me on the bed and said, "Ok, I like her and I think that you may have seriously found someone with as much energy and enthusiasm as you have. I want to see you happy, you were so down after Mia, and I think she'll be great for you. So, here's what we are going to do."

**AN: **I am going to try to go day by day with in the story, but Wednesday was kind of long so I decided to break it up a bit. I will do that with others in the future, but I'll always say when the day changes.

Ihope you like it. Please be nice its my first fanfic ever!


	3. A Spare Ticket

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing

Thursday

Catie's POV

I had one class that day and went to lunch with my friends before taking the surprisingly small group for a tour of the town. I pointed out the hotspots for ice cream, lunch, breakfast, and dinner. Darren seemed particularly interested in my favorite places and I recommended the locally owned ice cream shop that I had first experienced this summer. I showed them the movie theater and the grocery store, but it seemed like everyone was still being just as friendly to me except Darren and I couldn't figure out why. I was worried that maybe I had done something to show him how crazy I was about him and that it had made him feel uncomfortable.

I decided not to worry about it too much especially after the smile he gave me when I excitedly explained that the local pizza and ice cream shops were my favorites EVER! I ended up talking to Lea a lot and it turned out that we had a lot in common. It was weird though we always seemed to be talking about Darren, and while that didn't bother me in the slightest, it was odd because she was the one bringing him up. It almost seemed as if she was "talking him up" because she was constantly praising him.

Because we had been getting along so well, I was only slightly surprised that she asked for my phone to put her number in. I handed her my phone and then Chris came up to me and struck up a conversation, asking me about my weekend plans aside from the meet. I told him that depending on how much homework I was given I would most likely be spending a good part of the day on Sunday doing schoolwork, he commented that I must need a break at some point and I said yeah, and that I didn't think I'd have much work for that weekend anyway. He smiled when I said this, said that was good and then he got a text and walked over to Darren.

I looked for the contact Lea had just put in my phone and found that she had added herself as "One of the most amazing people, just, EVER." I was laughing at this when Darren came up behind me and said "What's so funny?" in a quiet voice in my ear just as he had the day before. My reaction was different this time as I calmly replied that I read the name Lea added herself as in my phone, he smiled knowingly and nodded. I figured that she must do that to everyone. I had looked back at my phone as I talked about the contact name, so when I looked up to find Darren looking at me nervously I was a little startled.

He seemed to just get more nervous as he started to speak, although why he would I couldn't fathom. He stumbled over his words a little then finally said "So I bought four tickets for the matinee on Sunday and Chris, Lea, and I can all still go, but Lauren bailed. So now I have an extra ticket and… I was wondering ifmaybeyouwantedtocomeseeitw ithme." He said the last part so fast it took me a minute to realize what he had asked me. I told him that I had to see how much homework I had because of the meet and my parent coming to visit on Saturday, but that I would love to go with them to see the show and that I would text Lea to let her know whether or not I could make it and have her pass the message along to him. He seemed down when he thought I was saying "no" right away, but his smile came back a little when I said I'd see how the homework situation was and then give him my answer. I still couldn't figure out his reactions, after having stayed pretty much as far away from me as possible for a good portion of the day, his question and reaction caught me off guard. I normally can come to a logical conclusion about these types of things, but the more I thought about it the more confused I became.

Darren's POV

I woke up uncharacteristically early that morning and it wasn't hard for me to guess why. I went for a run around the huge estate in the town that was open to the public for just that purpose. I was incredibly nervous, I had a plan all set with Chris and Lea about asking her to see the show with me and I had talked to my parents and Chuck, who all said that she seemed like an amazing girl. I thought about that as I made my way around the path, she was amazing, but would she think of me the same way. I didn't know how I was going to be able to actually look her in the eye today without yelling please go out with me on Sunday, and ruining the carefully thought out plan by asking to early. I knew she was still in school and that she might have work to do, but she would definitely be at her meet on Saturday and the Joes, Joey, Lauren, Lea and Chris had all agreed to come with me to see it.

I got to the school about 30 minutes early and went for a walk to try to clear my head. I was still so nervous and I knew I'd have to try hard not to stumble over my word while talking to her. I made my way back around to the place where we were supposed to meet right as the rest of the small group that decided to go into town arrived. We waited in the same place where we had met her the day before. I couldn't believe that it had really only been a day, less than 24 hours actually, and that I was already so enraptured by her mere presence. She walked down the stairs with her friends, looked at us, looked at her phone, said bye to her friends and came over apologizing, saying that the clock in the dining hall was off and that she hadn't looked at her phone for the time. We told her that it was fine and that she had come down exactly when she said she would. She seemed relieved and we began out walk into town. We saw everything, and I wanted so badly to ask her where she preferred to eat most, so that I could take her there sometime without everyone else, unfortunately I didn't trust my voice not to betray my nerves and so said nothing. Thankfully she mentioned her favorite pizza and ice cream places and I was adding them to the list of things we'd do on Sunday if she accepted my proposal for "hanging out" when I'd ask her later on. I had been avoiding eye contact, because I knew she was intelligent enough to notice that I was nervous about something, but she was so excited about the two shops that I looked up and grinned. She was laughing again, humbling herself for acting so crazily, her infectious laugh, and I couldn't help but react the way I had. Her happiness, it seemed, was already the only thing I needed to be happy myself.

Lea was skillfully keeping up her role in our plan and she and Catie began talking more and more. I even saw Catie hand Lea her phone. That was a surprise Lea must have actually wanted the girl's number, because that wasn't part of our plan, I smiled at that thinking how well she would fit in if she accepted us as we had her. While Lea was typing Chris sprang into action, asking her about her work load and plans for the weekend. He seemed satisfied and signaled me to send him a text as we'd planned. He walked over to me and as Lea handed Catie her phone back.

I saw Catie smiling at her phone and noticed her laughing as I walked over, nervously, to accomplish my part of the plan for the day. I couldn't help but do the same thing I did the first time I saw her laughing. She didn't react the same way this time, and I hoped it was because she had already become comfortable enough with me that it didn't startle her. In fact I thought I saw her shiver a little as my breath must have hit her ear and neck. She showed me that Lea had put her number in the phone under a crazy name; yup that was our Lea Michelle.

I was so nervous about what I was about to do that I could hear my heart beat in pounding in my ears. At first I stumbled a little and then I finally just came out with it, "So I bought four tickets for the matinee on Sunday and Chris, Lea, and I can all still go, but Lauren bailed. So now I have an extra ticket and… I was wondering ifmaybeyouwantedtocomeseeitw ithme." She told me that she wasn't sure how much work she would be getting, but that she would love to see the show with us and that she would text Lea whether or not she could go by 12 pm Saturday. "You guys," she had said "you guys." I was glad that she didn't notice my slip up in saying "me," that part was meant to be a surprise. I was glad that even though she wasn't sure she hadn't said no, and as much as I would rather have just gotten a "yes" I couldn't complain, yet.

I got back to the parking lot and tackle-hugged Chris and then Lea, chanting thank you's as I went. They both chuckled and said that it was nice to see me so happy again. I hadn't realized how badly Mia had really made me feel about myself, but I guess when a girl that you thought you had a mutual love with cheats on you, it's hard not to feel that way.

We planned out how we'd get Lea's note to her, asking to go shopping on either Saturday night or more likely Sunday morning. I remembered her saying that her best friend here at school, and next door neighbor, was a HUGE Starkid, and Joe Walker fan. I decided to get him in on this as well and thought that maybe if she was anything like the girl Catie described, that Joe might be walking away ALMOST as happy as me.


	4. Lea's Brilliant Plan

I really don't own anything here except the idea that came from my head while sleeping about a month ago

Friday

Catie's POV

I hadn't had morning practice that day, but I did have a Biology exam first block then a Chemistry class right after that. I had about an hour break in between then seminar and a Calculus exam after that. I then had about an hour and 15 minutes before about an hour practice. I went to dinner with the team after practice and I talked with my friends about whether they thought I could go to the show with Darren. There was a beat and I added Lea and Chris into the group as well, my friend Alyssa, my fellow Starkid fan, grinned and said that I should just go, that I didn't have any homework from either class that I'd had a test in and that all I had to do was study for Chemistry, which I was just kind of inherently good at. I sighed and said that I'd text Lea and let her know. I was feeling self-conscious and really nervous. I wanted it to be a date, but I wouldn't let myself get my hopes up. He couldn't possibly feel the same way about me. But he had said with me and not with us. I realized it moments after I said that I'd go with all of them. He was seriously the most confusing man I had ever encountered.

Later on that night I texted Lea saying that I didn't really have any homework and that I would love to go with them to the show on Sunday and asked her if she would tell Darren for me since I hadn't wanted to seem to forward by asking for his number.

I got a text back saying, "I'm so glad you can come with us, Catie, but that last part won't be necessary."

I was confused, maybe she didn't need to tell Darren because he had been with her when she got the text and had read it. So naturally I wrote back "… Why isn't it necessary?"

The reply I got made my heart stop, and then restart itself. "Well that won't be necessary, because this is Darren. Haha, and it most definitely wouldn't have been too forward, because I wanted your number too. I guess we just killed two birds with one stone then huh?"

Once I got myself together I replied, "Oh my god! Darren I am so sorry, Lea put this number in my phone and I just assumed it was hers because, well why wouldn't it have been? I promise that wasn't just some weird girl thing to get you to talk to me I honestly did think I was talking to Lea." It took a while for him to respond so after five minutes I wrote "Please don't hate me, I understand if you think I'm weird now for whatever reason and don't want me to go with you guys tomorrow. Just please, please don't hate me."

After that I got a phone call and I picked it up, seriously confused at this point and freaking out a little. I picked up the phone:

Me: Darren?  
Darren: No  
Me: I'm sorry?  
Darren: No, just no. Don't ever think that please. I could NEVER hate you!  
Me: Well that's good to hear, but you haven't known me for that long how do you know that I haven't done something in my life that could make you hate me?  
Darren: Well have you?  
Me: Umm… No I don't think so. Haha  
Darren: Well see? Then I could never hate you and of course I still want you to come! I was just caught off guard by your text and was having a little chat with Miss Lea and missed the text before the last one.  
Me: I could never hate you either… um anyway, don't be too mean to Lea. I like her a lot and she did actually help us get each other's' phone numbers haha.  
Darren: alright if you say so, but she's getting off super easy now. I'll let you go so you can get to bed early. Good luck in your meet tomorrow. Don't worry about the long event. You will be absolutely amazing I'm sure; it's just part of who you are.  
Me: I don't think you realize how much that means to me. Not only that you believe whole heartedly that I will be ok, but also that I can tell you actually think that I can do amazing things. And I just want to say Ditto. But then again you have already accomplished amazing things so…  
Darren: You're very welcome, and thank you kindly that means a lot to me too.  
Me: One more thing before I go. What am I supposed to wear exactly?  
Darren: haha well that's a very good question. I mean I guess you could just wear something nice; jeans are acceptable I would imagine. In fact you could wear what you wore on Wednesday. You looked really beautiful and that was pretty well dressed.  
Me: Darren, seriously you are making me blush. Thank you for the compliment, and I'll think about it. I'll wear something nice but casual. I really do have to go to bed. I'll see you soon.  
Darren: Alright, you're welcome and I only speak the truth. I'd like to say I'm sorry about making you blush, but I'm not. I think it's rather adorable…. Aannnyway, yeah I'll see you soon, sweet dreams, good night.  
Me: Good night, Darren, sweet dreams.  
Darren: Bye  
Me: Bye

We hung up the phone, and my heart sped up so fast I thought it might burst. He'd called me adorable, and amazing, and told me that he could never hate me ever, and just wow. I didn't think I could fall for him any more than I had, but it turns out that maybe, just maybe, I could.

Darren's POV

I spent the day driving around with Lea and Chris, going to all the malls within an hour radius of our hotel. They just had to pick out a great outfit for me to wear to the show. I called it my "date" all day, even though I didn't really know if that's what it was. I hoped it was, but I wasn't sure what she thought about it and I didn't want to assume anything and then have my heartbroken. I decided that I would rather have her in whatever capacity I could than not at all, even if it was just as friends. I had fallen hard and as scared as that made me, everything still seemed so easy. It would have taken a lot of effort to keep myself from falling; because it seemed like the more I learned about her the more I realized that I would continuously compare any other girl to her. When I thought about my perfect girl there were now so many more things on that list and most of them were characteristics of her.

I felt kind of bad just thinking of Catie as her, but in my head that held more significance than her actual name. It wasn't just "her," really; it was more like "_HER"_ in my head. I tried to explain that to Walker and he nodded patronizingly, but when I talked to Chuck about it he understood. Her name would always be one of the most important words in my vocabulary, but it seemed like my world was now centered around _HER_; her physical being, her name, her voice, her scent, her laugh, her mere presence. Just being around her made me feel more happy and comfortable than I could ever remember being. Things just made sense when I was around Catie, and I really didn't want to lose that feeling any time soon.

That being said, I missed her all day, which in itself was a change after what I went through with Mia. So when I was at dinner with Lea and Chris and I got a text saying, "Hey, Lea, it's Catie Randall! I just wanted to say that I don't really have much homework this weekend. So, I would love to go to the show with you, Chris, and Darren. I never got his number because I thought it might be too forward to ask for it, so do you mind letting him know for me?"

My heart started racing and I quickly put myself together and wrote back, "I'm so glad you can come with us, Catie, but that last part won't be necessary." Then I looked at Lea and asked her what the hell she did that for. She was confused to I showed her the text. She told me that she thought I might need a little push and that she may have had a little plan of her own. I wanted to be mad at her, I really did, but I was just too elated, knowing that I got to talk to Catie today, after all, to be that mad.

Catie, obviously confused by the whole situation, wrote back asking why it wasn't necessary. I shot a glare at Lea for complicating things and told her that it was actually my number that she had. I also told her that I had wanted her number, too, so she shouldn't worry about having been too forward.

I read her next message and then shoved my phone at Lea. She read it aloud to Chris, "Oh my god! Darren I am so sorry, Lea put this number in my phone and I just assumed it was hers because, well why wouldn't it have been? I promise that wasn't just some weird girl thing to get you to talk to me I honestly did think I was talking to Lea." I was getting upset because of how self-conscious and flustered this situation was obviously making Catie and that Lea was the cause of it. I let her know as much and we argued, in hushed tones about how I could have gotten her number on my own and that as glad as I was that she wanted to help, it wasn't fair to put her in a situation like this.

I got another text in the middle of our little squabble, and it almost ripped my heart out. "Please don't hate me, I understand if you think I'm weird now for whatever reason and don't want me to go with you guys tomorrow. Just please, please don't hate me."

I had forgotten to reply because I was so upset about the situation, which actually probably wasn't as bad as it seemed at the time, and had made her think I was upset with her. I put my portion of the bill on the table and said I needed to make a call. I knew a text wouldn't be enough to quell the fear she had that she had upset me.

She answered her phone, seemingly surprised that it was me calling. I let her know that I could never hate her and that the reason I hadn't responded right away was because having a talk with "Miss Lea." She asked me not to be too hard on Lea and I told her I wouldn't be. I told Catie it was her request that saved Lea from my wrath, but really it was the fact that I was now actually talking with her over the phone, that kept Lea safe. This was her doing after all. I looked at my watch and realized that it was pretty late and she sounded tired. I knew she had a meet in the morning, which I was secretly planning to go and see, so I told her I'd let her get to sleep. I knew she was nervous about the 1000 she was in the next day and said, "Good luck in your meet tomorrow. Don't worry about the long event. You will be absolutely amazing I'm sure; it's just part of who you are."

She said that she really appreciated that and it sounded like she meant it. I wondered why she sounded so surprised, if I had known with her before this I would tell her all the time how incredible she was. I wondered if many guys had ever said things like that too her before and hoped I was wrong when I guessed that they hadn't. As embarrassed as I was to have said that I decided that I would make sure to start telling her how special she really was. I was sure her close friends must tell her that, but I wanted to make sure she knew it. She had asked about what to wear; and I told her to look nice, but that I thought she could still wear jeans. I suggested that she wear the outfit she wore to give of the school tour telling her that she looked very nice in it. I was getting more and more embarrassed as I kept talking because I seriously needed to stop being so obvious, but her reactions were so sweet that I just couldn't help it. When she said I was making her blush, I told her I thought it made her look adorable, and then froze. _Oh my god, did I actually just say that out loud? And to HER?_ I quickly went on to tell her good night and it seemed like she grudgingly hung up the phone after we both said goodbye in two different ways. I smiled at that, hoping it was a good sign.


	5. Swim Meet and Surprises

Yeah, nope, I still don't own anything if I did this may have actually happened in real life.

Saturday

Catie's POV

I woke up Saturday morning, went to commons with the team for breakfast, and then went to the pool to stretch, have a team meeting, and warm-up before the 1:00 meet. I was incredibly nervous the whole time and everyone kept telling me I'd be fine. That helped a little and it helped when Eric told me he'd be telling Kristin to move the counter to avoid being drafted and to help me draft others. I was glad to have the whole team's support as I and Sarah, another freshman, opened our first college meet with such an intimidating event.

I had looked up to the observation area, after we all filed onto deck and smiled as I saw my parents and my friend Alyssa there along with Matt's parents. I looked at them and they all gave me a thumbs-up and smiled. I thought, _ok I can do this._ And after the national anthem I mentally prepared myself to swim. As I got up to the blocks I looked up to them again and over at the team, I felt so much support in that moment that I knew I could do it.

I finally finished and came in second! When I finished I heard a roaring of applause from the fans up on the top deck and from my team and coaches on the pool deck. I looked to my family, Alyssa included as she is pretty much a member of my family at this point, and I could see how proud they were of me. Then I heard voices I recognized whooping and yelling louder than the rest. I couldn't place them right away and at first I thought it was my friend who said he was coming that I had yet to see. I looked up and was shocked to see Darren, Lea, Chris, Lauren, Joe, Joey, and Brian Holden all cheering loudly with the rest of the fans, even though I was pretty sure they had no idea what was actually going on. I chuckled and shook the hand of the girl next to me before doing a warm down lap and hopping out of the pool.

The event was not easy; it hurt and my legs were shaking, not from nerves this time, as I walked over to talk to the coaches. They both told me how great I had done and I walked back down the line of my teammates and got a high five from each of them. I looked over to my parents again too and realized that my friend, fondly nicknamed Frodo, had finally arrived. I waved and they waved back smiling. I couldn't help, but look to where the group of actors had assembled. I caught Darren's eye and he grinned, a smile that I rarely saw him give anyone else as much as he seemed to give it to me. He mouthed "amazing" and I giggled, smiling. I mouthed thank you then went to dry off so I could put my warm ups on.

I saw the group looking over to see who I was smiling at when I looked over at my parents and friends again. I knew Darren would recognize Alyssa, I had described her in great detail and he'd seen me hug Frodo that day on the tour. Darren saw that he was there and must have recognized him because that strange look came over his face again. I still couldn't figure that man out, but I really wanted to.

After the meet I met with my parents and friends and then Darren 'n friends, as I had started calling them in my head, called me over and each one gave me a huge hug. Darren, Chris, Lea, Lauren, and Joe Walker all smiled at each other and I felt like I missed something, but I was too happy that day to care.

I went to dinner with my parents and when I came back my roommate had given me a note. It was from Lea, giving me her real number and inviting me to go shopping with her before the show tomorrow. I texted her sure I'd love to. Then I got a text from Darren and we talked until about 1 am. Needless to say, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Darren's POV

I knew Catie was nervous so I and a few Gleeks and Starkids went to go cheer her on. I hadn't told her though; I wanted it to be a surprise. I liked making her feel important and special without her knowing in advance. The smile she gave me when I did made the effort worth it. That's not to say I only did it because she liked it, I loved making her happy, but seeing her smile that way warmed my heart too. God, I always knew I was- what did Chris always say? – a hopeless romantic, but I never realized it was this bad. I wouldn't change what I was feeling now for a million dollars though; it was amazing, almost like flying and everything just seemed to fall into place for me.

We got to the meet just as they were announcing the team and I saw Catie walk out with the rest of her team. She looked up to the balcony, where we were sitting with the rest of the fans, searching for someone I assumed. I held my breath simultaneously hoping that she'd look over and notice me, but at the same time hoping she wouldn't because I didn't want her to get more nervous for her 1000 because she knew I was there. She didn't see us, but I saw her smile and give a little wave just before she grabbed the hands of the people on either side of her. I looked over and saw who must have been her parents and parents of another one of the swimmers waving back.

After the national anthem there was one relay race and then her event, as she walked over to the starting platform her teammates were giving her high fives and patting her on the back. She stepped up and I saw her almost fall, God she must have really been nervous for this.

When the swimmers dove in I was in awe. I knew nothing about swimming, but I could tell from the reactions of the people around me and on the pool deck that she was doing very well. They started out at a pretty even pace, then one girl sped up and one of the people said that this was "her event" I assumed that meant that she was really good at this event, so I stopped paying attention to her. Catie was pulling ahead of the rest of the pack anyway. I had wondered aloud about the people sitting at the end and putting the boards into the water and one of the parents said that they were helping the person so that they could concentrate on the race and not on counting laps. They said that the counter would put a double red in the water when the swimmer only had one lap left and that the official would ring a bell over the lane of the lead swimmer when they were on the second to last lap. Joe Walker, whose brother was a swimmer as it turned out, said that a 1000 was 40 laps and that laps to swimmers were one length of the pool. I watched with bated breath to see if my swimmer girl, as she was now being called to me, would stay in her second place spot. My swimmer girl. Whenever they said that I would tell them to shut up, but in reality I really liked the way that sounded. She stayed ahead, and somehow found the energy to go faster for the last four laps. I was astounded, she had done so well, and she came in second by a lot and had been only 35 seconds behind the first place swimmer. Joe said that was incredible. We all cheered really loud along with her team and the other fans. I saw her look to her parents and smile and give a small wave. Then she looked over to us. I saw her laugh as she watched us jump around like crazy, then she shook the hand of the girl next to her and swam slowly to the other end and go out.

She talked to her coaches and I saw them all smiling. I imagined they told her just how good of a job she had done. Then she looked over at her parents again smiling. Then she looked over to us again and we locked eyes, I could tell I was grinning and she grinned back. I mouthed amazing to her and she thanked me, still holding eye contact. Then she went over to her bag and dried off and put on her jacket and pants.

She looked to her parents again and started smiling even more. I looked over and saw who by Catie's description could only have been her friend Alyssa and to my dismay the boy she had hugged that first day on the tour. My smile fell before I could stop it. I schooled my face back into place and saw her look away just as I looked down at her. I hoped that she hadn't seen my face when I recognized the boy. I really shouldn't have resented him so much, but I did. I really, really did.

She swam amazingly the rest of the meet and even caught her relay team up. The last girl couldn't hold it though and they came in second. I was so proud of her though and so excited about the rest of our plan.

Joe had gone over to talk to her friend Alyssa, who said she would definitely help us out with the plan. They had exchanged numbers, I knew he'd like her, and he said he'd text her so she could let us into the dorm. As it turned out Alyssa and Catie lived next door to each other.

After the meet we saw Catie come out and her parents and Alyssa congratulated her and Alyssa gave her a huge hug. I was glad to see that that boy was nowhere to be seen. My friends called her over and we each gave her a hug telling her how great she was. She said she had to go because her parents were taking her out to dinner. We said our goodbyes and Joe texted Alyssa who said she was at the dorm and would be waiting to let us in. Alyssa also said that Catie's roommate had come back early and that she would give Lea's note to Catie for us.

I went back to the hotel with Chris because I didn't want to be caught in the hall or accidently run into that boy. I didn't know how I would be able to handle it if it turned out that he actually was a nice guy. It was easier to dislike him knowing that there was a possibility that he might be a jerk. I wasn't sure which way would make me dislike him more though; if he was a great person he'd be competition, if he was a jerk I'd want to rip out his insides for not deserving a girl as amazing as Catie as a friend.

Joe called me about twenty minutes later. They had found Alyssa and delivered the note to Sara, Catie's roommate. He also said that he thought Alyssa was a really cool girl and asked if we could all hang out sometime. I reminded him that Catie had mentioned a bowling alley in town and suggested that we maybe try a bowling night at some point. He said that sounded great!

Lea told me that Catie texted her later that night and that they were going shopping at 8 getting breakfast at the bagel shop in town before they left. When Catie texted me a little while later she thanked me profusely for coming to watch the meet. She said that she was kind of sorry that her friend hadn't stayed after so she could thank him, but that he probably had rugby practice. I hated the guy already, if he couldn't see how incredibly she was then he wasn't worth her time. She changed the subject and we ended up talking, just talking, until 1 am. I got to know her so well that I said things and I could anticipate her responses by the time we said goodnight. I fell asleep that night smiling and thinking of the time I would get to spend with her tomorrow afternoon and evening. I couldn't wait!


	6. Shopping Trips and Anticipation

Here it is! DATE NIGHT! Sunday is very long, so I split it up.

I still really don't have ownership of anything other than the story here.

Sunday (Part

Catie's POV

I woke up before my alarm that day. To say I was excited was an understatement. It turned out that the matinee show was actually at like 5pm rather than 2 or 3 like I expected. Lea and I had decided that rather than leaving for the mall at 8 we would meet at the bagel shop at 8:30 this allowed me to wake up at a reasonable hour and get a shower in before leaving campus. I had planned on taking a shower before bed, but my attention was otherwise occupied. My priorities were changing very quickly now that Darren had made himself a larger presence in my life. It was weird, never before had I skipped a shower at night to talk to anyone on the phone, especially not a guy. I liked to think that I was a pretty logical, practical person, but meeting Darren Criss and having him actually notice me and be so friendly had made me crave that attention. Sure I liked him, of course I liked him, but he made me feel so comfortable in my own skin all the time that I finally started to believe all of the things he and my friends had been telling me. I didn't believe it all and I didn't believe it all of the time, but I was changing in that way and it felt really good.

Lea texted me saying that she was going to be driving past campus to go to breakfast anyway and offered to pick me up. I said that would be wonderful and that I was ready whenever she was. She said she'd be leaving the hotel in 15 minutes and that Darren and Chris both said hi! I smiled at that, and told her I'd be ready, to text me when she got to campus, and to tell Chris that I said hi back. She said Darren pouted a little and I told her that, "Darren could have texted me himself if he really wanted to say hello that badly because he has my number. Chris doesn't so it's ok for you to relay messages to and from him as long as you don't mind doing it." I knew this would get a rise out of Darren and that I was being a little outrageous, but I really couldn't help it. Flustered Darren was adorable and I could just see his face as he heard or read the text. I was sure Lea would be relaying the message.

She didn't write anything back from either boy, just said to make sure I was wearing clothes that I could easily change into and out of and that I was prepared for clothes of all styles. I told her that I was and that I thought I was helping her pick out clothes, I didn't have a lot of money and she said she would take care of it. I told her that she didn't have to do that and she said it was a thank you for giving them the tour. That had been Darren's excuse for giving me the extra ticket too. So, I asked her if everyone was going to use that excuse with giving me things, she replied with a winky face telling me that she had "no idea what I [was] talking about"

Darren texted me about five minutes after Lea and I had stopped talking. It was sweet and pretty simple "Good morning, swimming champ! Sorry I kept you up last night, but I really enjoyed learning so much about you and just talking with you."

I told him not to worry about it and that I had enjoyed our chat just as much and for the same reasons. He replied that he was glad I felt that way too and that he couldn't wait to see me later, he asked if I had plans for after the show and I told him that I was free as a bird. He simply said ok, and that Lea should be picking me up soon. He told me to have fun and that he'd let me go so I could watch for the car. I said I couldn't wait for the show and that I'd seem him later. I told him to try not to be too bored without me and he said it would be difficult, but that he would do his absolute best.

I smiled at that and then got a message from Lea telling me she was out back behind my dorm. I got into the car and we headed off for our "girls day," as she called it.

Breakfast was good and we were quickly making our way to the mall. I don't remember the name of the store Lea dragged me into, but she started grabbing so much clothing and talking so fast that I could barely keep up to answer her questions. It turned out that this shopping trip was to buy me a "super cute outfit for [my] date!"

I replied, "What date Lea? Aren't I seeing this show with you, and Chris, and Darren? It's not just me and Darren. Plus I didn't really think I was making it that obvious that I like him and I'm sure he doesn't feel that way about me anyway."

"Honey, you're like the exact OPPOSITE of obvious, except to me. Chris has an inkling, but Darren is almost as clueless as Blaine when it comes to noticing other people's feelings about him. Lucky for you, though, he recognizes his own feelings much better and much faster than Blaine does. I don't know how far gone he is, but it's pretty far, I assure you. Keep in mind that he pretty much doesn't stop talking about you at all. His face lights up at the mere mention of your name, and I haven't seen it light up that way in a while. Now, let's knock his socks off!"

I giggled and agreed. She had already told me to leave my wallet in the car, except for my school ID in case we could get discounts. She had an armful of dresses which I eyed warily. "Do I really have to try those on? I, like pretty much, never wear dresses, or skirts for that matter, EVER."

"Yes you most certainly do have to try them on. And why not? You will look amazing in them. Sweetie, you really are beautiful. Darren has been worrying about this so I have to ask; have any boys ever told you that before? And do you believe it when I tell you that you are pretty and/or beautiful?"

I blushed, and ducked my head. "Umm, well two have. Frodo does sometimes… and now Darren at least once a day, haha. I'd like to believe it when you and my friends say that kind of thing to me, but it's still kind of hard for me to believe. I just don't think that about myself. Hearing Darren tell me that, it makes me want to sing and cry all at the same time. I don't think that I'm ugly per say, just not pretty or beautiful. I am starting to believe it more, though, I guess and with Darren telling me almost every day that he thinks that is helping, but I'm still not completely convinced. Whenever my friends talk about this kind of stuff I feel like I need to tell them, and you now too, that when I say this kind of thing I am, sincerely, not trying to fish for compliments. I am just honestly telling you all how I feel."

Lea smiled at me, but I could see tears in her eyes. "Well in that case, I hope he never stops telling you that. I believe it too you know, but more than that. You are truly beautiful inside and out and your humility is just like Darren's. I can see why he is so drawn to you. Even if you may not believe it all just yet, tell yourself that you are beautiful because even if _you_ can't see it right now, other people can." She gave me a huge hug and then shoved the dresses at me and closed the dressing room door.

I lost count of the number dresses I tried on after 53 and there must have been about that many more outfits. It was kind of funny to see Lea running around and getting so excited, but then as we walked out of the last store she mumbled to herself it sounded kind of like, "…Knew Chris should have taken her, Darren can dress himself, plus Chris already laid out the possibilities for him last night… stupid boys…" I was a little confused, but I figured this was part of a plan Lea, Chris, (and maybe Darren too?) had come up with and I was having fun so I just kind of let it go.

It seemed that when it came to Darren I could just let things go and everything would be fine. That had never happened to me before; I knew I was usually incredibly guarded when it came to this sort of stuff, but this was different I felt like if I let go I would be ok.

I was thinking about that as she tugged me into the final store. She found a beautiful dress; it was casual but somewhat dressy at the same time. She made me try it on and I actually felt pretty in it. She told me it was Darren's favorite color on me and I blushed. Darren had a favorite color on me?! That was new. And the more I thought about it, the more I liked it.

Lea insisted that I go back to the hotel with her to get ready, but she said Darren was not allowed to see me yet so we could go back to my dorm and get what I needed. It seemed a little odd to me that I couldn't see Darren until the show, but I let it go as my excitement rose. As far as I knew it was just hanging out and watching a show together and nothing more than that, but Lea, it seemed, wanted there to be more between us. I wouldn't allow myself to get my hopes up, even though I hoped more than anything that he would like me the way I liked him.

Lea's room was beautiful and huge. When we walked in she ushered me to a large mirror in front of a large desks. She told me to set all of my stuff down there and then grab my dress and put it on while she went to get Chris. Apparently he would die if he didn't see it before the show. Lea took my phone because she didn't want Darren trying to convince me to give him hints about or pictures of what the dress looked like. She was determined that it to be kept a surprise. I heard the door click shut and I walked to the bathroom to get changed. About a minute later I heard the door open and Chris and Lea walked in. I asked to make sure it was safe to come out and they laughed and said it was.

Chris's reaction was great. He just stared for a moment, and then told me to spin. He came over, gave me a huge hug and whispered in my ear, "Darren is going to die when he sees this. He literally will not know how to respond. I can't wait to see DARREN CRISS speechless!"

I just stood there and looked at him silently asking him if he was serious and if he was I was questioning whether or not he was sane at the moment. He just smiled and nodded then led me to the big desk in front of the mirror again and Lea went to work.

I was pleasantly surprised that she had not put much make up on me. I still wanted to be myself even if I did want to look really nice. Being a swimmer any make up I'd put on would be washed away within a span of about 6 hours so it really wasn't worth it to do much in that respect. Lea understood that when I told her and she said that they all liked me for who I was no matter what, that she was just trying to show me how beautiful I really was.

I nodded and we walked to her car. She dropped me off at my dorm and I was going to wait there until about 4:30 when I would make my way over to the theater on campus.

My roommate was out so I was just sitting on my bed waiting. It was 3:30 when Lea dropped me off. I went next door to Alyssa room and she told me how pretty I looked and that she was so happy that I decided to go to the show and to hang out with Lea that morning. She wished me luck and took some pictures that she promised to send to me saying that I had to show my mama how purty I looked. I thanked her and then walked back to my room. I had successfully calmed down enough to relax and lay down on my bed when my phone went off. I assumed it was from Alyssa, having sent me the picture. I was pleasantly surprised to see Darren's name flash onto the screen. He was telling me how excited he was for the show, and that Lea and Chris were torturing him, by talking about how gorgeous I looked. He said that he really wanted to know anything, even what color I was wearing but they wouldn't even give him that. I told him that I was sworn to secrecy so as much as I may or may not want to give him a hint I couldn't. He sent me a picture of him pouting and I sent him a smiley face icon saying, "good try but you're not getting a picture that way."

He just sent a pouty face again so I said that I would be seeing him in less than an hour, surely he could wait that long. He said he might die, but that he'd try to hold out. Then he told me he had to go because Lea and Chris had just descended on him. I giggled and told him I'd see him very soon.

Just then I heard a knock on my door it was Frodo. He was looking to see if I had quarters for laundry. I said yeah and got up to give them to him and he stopped mid-sentence and just stared. I looked at him and said "what? Is something wrong?" my mind immediately went to its self-conscious place again and, because he still hadn't said anything I said, "I look horrible don't I? He's going to think I'm a big joke, I'm such an idiot. I knew I should have just worn jeans…" I turned and he grabbed my hand and spun me back to face him. He had a strange look on his face and he said, "No, nothing is wrong and don't ever think that. I was just caught off guard. You look beautiful, and if he is the guy Alyssa was talking about before, Darren Criss right, he is going to be blown away. Don't worry about how you look because no one in their right mind will have anything negative to say about you. Also, I know that you worry sometimes that you look too dressed up when you wear dresses, but you don't. I think it's perfect for going to see the show with your friends tonight. Thank you for the quarters, I'll pay you back when you get back. Enjoy you're date… Don't try to say that it's not," he smiled, "they wouldn't have gone through all this "trouble" if it weren't." I thanked him and he said he was simply telling me the truth. Then he walked out of the door and downstairs to do his laundry.

Well that was weird! I knew he liked me well enough as a friend, but he seemed so sad when he mentioned Darren and saw what I was wearing. I had really liked him when we first met, but I saw that nothing was going to come of that, at least for now, so I kind of pushed it from my mind and remained his friend. He had called me beautiful before so that wasn't a surprise, but his stunned silence was just kind of weird. I couldn't figure it out and it was almost time for me to get going. So I went back to Alyssa's room and we talked a little about what had just happened. She said that maybe he hadn't realized what he was missing and I said maybe, but I really wasn't so sure about that. She said she'd try to find out if he was upset about anything else that could have affected his behavior before. Then she wished me luck, told me to have a good time, and shooed me out the door.

Darren's POV

I was going insane! I had a date with Catie in a little less than 9 hours and she would be with Lea almost all day. I was informed by Lea, while I was at breakfast with Chris, that I was not going to be allowed to see her until we met at the theater before the show. She was texting Catie and we told her to say hi from both of us. Lea said that she said hi back to Chris, just Chris. What? I was confused, was she upset with me? I pouted and I saw Lea tell her that I had. Lea laughed when she read what Catie had sent her then she showed it to me and I laughed as well. I couldn't believe this young woman. She wrote, "Darren could have texted me himself if he really wanted to say hello that badly because he has my number. Chris doesn't so it's ok for you to relay messages to and from him as long as you don't mind doing it." Was she really flirting with me through Lea? She must have known how I'd react; she'd done it on purpose. Chris laughed out loud when he saw my expression and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

A few minutes later I realized that I had never actually sent her a text saying good morning. So I decided I'd ignore somewhat ignore the flirting through Lea and wrote, "Good morning, swimming champ! Sorry I kept you up last night, but I really enjoyed learning so much about you and just talking with you."

She said not to worry about it and that she had enjoyed our chat just as much and for the same reasons. I said that I was glad she felt that way too and that I couldn't wait to see her later! I asked if she had plans for after the show and was told that she was free as a bird. I wrote, "Ok, and Lea wants me to tell you that she just left and so will be picking you up very soon. Have fun! And I'll let you go so you can watch for the car."

She wrote, "I can't wait for the show! I'll see you later, and try not to be too bored without me."

I grinned and quickly responded, "It will be difficult, I won't lie, but I will do my very best not to!" God, I was completely enraptured by this woman. She had such an easy way about her, she could switch between serious, joking, and flirting at the drop of a hat and I loved it. She really was like no one I had ever met before, and I would keep her in my company for as long as possible and in whatever capacity I could. There was a bit of an age difference between us and I think that may have been intimidating to her, but age is merely a number and I don't really act my own age much anyway.

I went back to my room with Chris and he praised the outfit I had chosen for the date tonight. I tried to correct him, but who was I kidding. If I had my way it would be a date and I hoped she felt that way too. Chris and I played Mario kart for a while because he knew I was antsy and excited. Then he got a text saying that they had finished and were coming to the hotel to change into their clothes. My heart raced, would I actually be able to see her before the "grand reveal" at the theater?

Of course not. Lea came to my room, with Catie's cell phone in hand. She got Chris and told me that I was not allowed to pressure her into showing me or telling me anything  
about the outfit they had decided upon. Chris texted me a little under an hour later and he told me that I was in for a wonderful surprise, then Lea texted me about 35 minutes after that and demanded that I show her what I was wearing so that our clothing would "mesh alright." I assured her that I would and that she and Chris could come down once they were ready.

I had been texting Catie in the meantime and she really had been warned against showing me her clothing, it seemed, because even when I sent her a picture of my puppy dog pout face she simply sent me a smiley face icon and said nice try. I just sent a pouty face again. So she said that I would be seeing her in less than an hour, and that surely I could wait that long to see what she was wearing. I wrote, "I think I might die, but I'll try to hold out as long as I can." Then about 45 seconds later I heard a knock and Lea and Chris waltzed into my room. So I told her that I had to go because Lea and Chris had just descended on me. I could almost hear her laugh when she wrote, "Hehehe ok, I'll see you very soon Dare."

She wrote Dare, not Darren. A nickname, my heart soared. I was willing to bet that she hadn't even realized that she had done it. I liked that and thought about how I had been making a conscious effort not to write or say "Cate" to her in the past couple of days when I used her name. I decided that I'd use it a few times tonight and see how she reacted. I was pretty sure Catie was short for something anyway, but I kind of liked the idea of having my own nickname for her.

Luckily I didn't have to change anything about my planned outfit but the shirt and I changed quickly and we were out the door.

Catie's POV

On my way to the Shakespeare Theater I realized how nervous I actually was. All the insecurities I had been feeling before were starting to come back to me. What was I thinking; Darren wouldn't actually think this was a date. I felt stupid for dressing this way, I never wore dresses or makeup and while I thought I looked nice I really didn't think Darren would. What if he thinks I'm just like every other girl; too worried about her looks to actually have substance. I wanted to run into the bathroom and scrub every last inch of it off my face, and this dress? God I wanted to run back to my dorm room and hide.

I started to calm down a little bit, and judged myself on how crazy I had just been. Lea had told me to keep telling myself that I was beautiful and that Darren and she, and "other people" in general thought that I was as well. I took a deep breath and tried to think positive thoughts. Chris and Frodo had been stunned and both said that I looked amazing. Chris had even said he thought Darren would be speechless, and that never happened. I was still nervous, but I had calmed down a little as I reached the front steps of the building.

I realized that they had never told me where to meet them so I sent Lea a text and she said that they were already inside. My heart jumped into my throat as I started to walk slowly up the steps. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

Darren's POV

I could not sit still in the car on the way over to the theater. Not sitting still wasn't abnormal for me, but I was pretty much bouncing in my seat because I was so excited. We had gotten there early so that we'd be there when Catie walked over. As we walked up the steps I became more and more nervous. I wanted her to feel the same way about me, and I wanted to make this night fun and special for her. I was a little worried about how she would react to the fact that she and I were sitting away from Lea and Chris. I realized that I really had planned it like a date and I hoped to dead wizard god that she liked it and wasn't upset by my surprise.

Lea got a text after we'd been there for about five minutes. I saw that it was from Catie and I immediately thought _Oh my god, she is going to say that she's not coming, that she doesn't think it's a good idea and I'm gonna look so stupid!_

That wasn't the case, it turned out, and she had just been asking where to meet us. Lea told her that we were already inside and my eyes found the door and stayed there while I waited to see her walk through. My heart was beating so fast, and every time the door opened it sped up a little more in anticipation. I couldn't wait; it was like I was on a blind date or something, even though I'd already met her and learned so much about her. This was our first date, if she would accept it as that. The first of many I hoped. Lea and Chris had assured me that I wouldn't be disappointed when I saw what she was wearing. Lea had to go to the bathroom and insisted that I go with her because, a) she didn't know where the bathrooms were and b), and most importantly I was sure, she didn't want to miss my reaction when I FINALLY saw Catie. I went with Lea and I came back to find that Catie had already arrived.


	7. Dinner and a Show Its a Date!

There is at least one more part of Sunday after this; it's an important part so there are a lot of details. Plus Sunday was a very long day for our beloved characters.

Again, no ownership here.

Sunday (Part 2)

Catie's POV

My first thought when I walked through the door was: Holy crap! There are a LOT of people here!" I didn't know how I was going to find Lea, Chris, or Darren. I looked for the ticket booth assuming that they might be near there, but they weren't. I finally saw Chris and I headed over toward him, assuming that Darren and Lea would be there too. I was told that they had gone to the bathroom and that Darren still had everyone's tickets. So I waited with Chris until they came back. I was facing Chris and apparently away from the bathrooms because I didn't see them come up to us. I was laughing at something funny Chris had said when an arm slid around my waist and a voice whispered "what's so funny?" into my ear. I jumped and turned around swatting at his arm. He was smirking a little bit as he started to apologize for having scared me, but when I turned around fully he stopped in his tracks.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open for about ten seconds before Lea parroted Mary Poppins and said "Close your mouth please, Darren, we are not a codfish." I giggled, as he pulled me in to give him a hug. He finished his apology and added another for staring the way he had. "It's your fault though," he said, and I just gave him a confused look and he went on, "because you look so beautiful of course! I love the way that color looks on you." He blushed and Chris came over to and gave my hand a squeeze as he spun me around. "Even prettier than before," he said, "How did you manage that? I told you he'd be speechless!" He laughed when I blushed and then asked Darren if we could have our tickets before the start of the first act.

He laughed, said he was sorry (man he was saying that a lot today), and handed everyone their tickets. As we headed into the theater I noticed that Darren seemed nervous. I hoped that he wasn't worried that people would see me with them and assume that he and I were "together" when really we were just two friends, who met four days ago, hanging out and doing something we both enjoy.

I realized that there were actually people seating us and I stepped closer to Lea and said that I didn't know my school was so fancy and she laughed. We handed our tickets to the usher and he told us where our seats were. I got nervous when he told us to go to different places. "Wait, Lea, I thought we were all sitting together."

She replied, "No, honey, unfortunately we're not. Chris and I have seats next to each other and– "

"–and the two of us are sitting together," Darren finished. "Is that ok with you? I mean we could always switch things around if you want. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

I was sitting with Darren? Alone? Just me and him, without Lea and Chris? Was I uncomfortable? I had to think about that. The obvious answer was yes, but really only because I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, but seeing as he had blushed when he asked I replied that no, of course it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. His smile when I said that could have lit the whole theater.

I hadn't really heard what the usher had told me about where my seat was and I told Darren as much. He smiled again and grabbed my hand and led me to our seats. My heart sped up even faster than it was already going from when I found out I would be sitting with just Darren for the whole show. I was sure I was blushing; I could feel the heat on my face. He stopped suddenly and I tripped a little. He caught me, and smiled, and he said, "You should really be careful about falling for people quickly and out of the blue. Some people might drop you, or just let you fall."

I knew he was trying to make a joke, but at the same time he seemed so sincere, and we were so close and he was holding me so tightly, like I would disappear if he let me go, that I couldn't come up with a witty retort. So, I replied in a small voice "But you didn't, you caught me."

He looked me straight in the eye and moved his face closer to mine so I wouldn't miss what he was going to say to me and he said, "Of course I didn't, and I never would." He took a breath and asked me if I would have caught him.

I couldn't figure out what was going on. There could be a double meaning in his words, but I wasn't sure what he really meant. Either way the response was the same as I assured him, "I would give every ounce of strength I have not to drop you, and I would never just let you fall."

He stayed, staring at me straight in the eye for a moment longer, and I thought I saw his eyes flash. But then he took my hand again and showed me our seats. We had the two seats closest to the aisle. He took the aisle seat and we both took out our programs.

My heart was still pounding, when I saw my phone light up.

Lea Michelle: Well that was quite an adventure ;)

Me: what? What are you talking about? Ohhh, please tell me you didn't just see that.

Lea Michelle: oh my dear I most certainly did, but don't worry, I thought it was cute and so did Chris. I'm sure he's telling Darren so as we speak… well, text.

Also, turn around.

Me: Well crap!

But I did turn around and when I did I saw Lea and Chris waving at me, I waved back and then turned back around and pretended that I was very interested in my program.

Darren's POV

I made a beeline back toward Chris, practically making Lea have to run to catch up with me. When I got to where he and Catie were I saw that she had her back to me and that she was laughing at something Chris had said to her. It was pretty much the same as the first time I'd seen her laughing and this had become somewhat of a "tradition" for me, and I couldn't resist now that I knew she was finally here! I wrapped my arm around her waist and whispered "what's so funny?" into her ear. Her reaction was never the same, this time she jumped and turned around swatting at my arm. I started to apologize for having scared her, but once she turned around fully and I finally got to see what she was wearing I stopped dead.

My heart went crazy! She looked beautiful, and I couldn't get my body to react nor could I get my brain to work well enough to form coherent words, except for, wow! She wasn't dressed up extremely fancy, it was casual, but dressed up enough for the event we were attending. Stunning, she was stunning, as always. I must have been standing there like an idiot and was finally shaken "awake" when Lea said, "Close your mouth please, Darren, we are not a codfish." I blushed and she giggled at the Mary Poppins reference as I pulled her toward me to give her a hug. I quickly finished apologizing for scaring her and added that I was sorry for having just stood there staring like an idiot. I didn't take all the blame though and I told her that it was her fault though really, because she looked so beautiful and I told her that I loved the way color she was wearing looked on her. I started to blush and Chris came to my rescue, grabbing her hand and making her do a spin. He said something that made her blush and I melted a little, I loved it when she blushed even if it wasn't me causing it this time. Then he turned his attention to me and said, "Darren can we have our tickets any time soon? I'd like to get my seat before the beginning of the first act."

I laughed and handed everyone their tickets. As we headed into the theater I felt more and more nervous. What if she didn't want this to be a date? What if she didn't want to sit alone with me? Oh, God, I should not have just sprung this on her. I hoped that she would want this to be a date as much as I did and that she would enjoy it, but how was I going to bring that up anyway? It's not as if I could just say, "Oh by the way, I was kind of planning this as a date for us so happy first date!" For some CRAZY reason I didn't exactly see that working out too well even if she did want it to be a date too.

She moved forward to say something to Lea and they handed the usher their tickets at the same time. He told Lea where her seat was and then told Catie where hers, well ours, were. She seemed nervous and confused when said that she thought we were all sitting together. Luckily for me Lea was on the ball because I had been too wrapped up in Catie's reaction to answer quickly enough. I finished telling Catie that the plan was that we'd be sitting together hoping that would be too much to spring on her.

She had a strange look on her face. She looked happy, yet apprehensive. But eventually after she'd thought about it – the longest 20 seconds of my life! – she smiled and told me that was fine. I couldn't stop a huge smile from spreading over my face; maybe she did want this to be a date after all!

She looked over at me a little shy and ashamed and told me that she hadn't really paid attention to where the usher had directed her to. I just smiled, grabbed her hand, and led her to our seats. My heart did little flips when I realized that I was holding her hand and that she didn't seem to mind at all, add that to the fact that I would be sitting in such close proximity to her for the whole show and I thought I might burst! I stopped in front of our row and she must not have been paying attention because she tripped a little. I caught her, and smiled. I had decided that I needed to start showing her that I wanted this to be more than just friends hanging out so I said, "You should really be careful about falling for people so quickly and out of the blue. Some people might drop you, or just let you fall."

It was meant to be a joke, but I was being sincere too; although, I wouldn't really mind if she fell for me that quickly. I held onto her tightly and when she said, "But you didn't, you caught me." My brain almost short circuited, I was expecting a witty reply, but her answer was given with awed sincerity. I moved closer to her and stared straight into her eyes, because this was important and the beginning of my showing her how deeply I really cared for her. I said, "Of course I didn't, and I never would." And I meant that. I took a breath and hoped she didn't notice how shaky it was and I asked, "Would you have caught me too?"  
I was hoping that she would catch, no pun intended, the double meaning there and when she said, "I would give every ounce of strength I have not to drop you, and I would never just let you fall," my heart skipped a beat. I stood there a moment longer, relishing the feeling of having her firmly in my arms and held tightly against me. I never wanted to let go, but that would have been a little odd because this was only the first date.

We sat down and pulled out our programs. I noticed that our phones lit up at the same time and I didn't have to guess who could be behind that. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Chris.

Mr. Fabulosity: Ok, Prince Charming, THAT was a nice move! I've gotta give you props on that one, did you plan that? Seriously, it  
was perfect!  
Me: No, Chris, I most certainly did not plan that, but I'm sure it wouldn't have gone nearly as well if I had. We had the most perfect  
exchange just now and I think I am the one who fell, not her. Well, fell even more… if that's possible. Haha =D  
Mr. Fabulosity: OMG! Darebear! Tell me, tell me, tell me!  
Me: I will. But, only if you stop calling me that whenever I say anything that has to do with her.  
Mr. Fabulosity: Deal. Now shoot I want to hear this!  
Me:  
Me - "You should really be careful about falling for people so quickly and out of the blue. Some people might drop you, or just let  
you fall."  
Her – "But you didn't, you caught me."  
Me – "Of course I didn't, and I never would. Would you have caught me too?"  
Her – "I would give every ounce of strength I have not to drop you, and I would never just let you fall."

I don't know if she caught the double meaning, but you saw the exchange so I'm pretty sure she must have caught on at least a little  
bit to how I am feeling.  
Mr. Fabulosity: Oh My GOD! DARREN CRISS! That. Was. Perfect. Good thing you're so good at improv. Seriously though bravo! And I  
am showing that to Lea.

She "awwww"ed. Now remember what you're supposed to do next!  
Me: Thanks guys! I remember Chris, thanks. And seriously, you're making her more nervous Lea! I can see that it's you she was just  
texting and now her head is buried even further into her program!  
Mr. Fabulosity: Sorry Darren! She keeps glancing at you. Make a joke about using cell phones in the theater or something, and smile.  
Just get her to feel less nervous. I know she really likes you! – The lovely Lea  
Me: Will do, thanks Lea. See you both at intermission. I'm putting my phone away now.

I put my phone away and looked to her smiling. "People should really learn to keep their phones off in the theater!" I said and I winked. Her breath caught and then she gave a little laugh and smiled. I could feel and see the tension melt off of her. I was glad Lea had said something about it. I may have been too nervous to have noticed, until it was much worse, and now she seemed more at ease.

She asked me if I had ever seen this show before and I told her I had, she said that I would have to let her know what was going on if she got confused about anything then. I agreed to those terms and we went back to flipping through our programs. I had put my arms on both arm rests knowing that she would reach to her right to put her arm there. She did almost as if it were on cue. She felt my arm there, said a soft sorry, and quickly moved it back to her lap.

I said, "No, I'm sorry, I know better than that, I just wasn't thinking. Please," and I gestured for her to put her arm there. She refused saying that it was fine and that she was comfortable as she was anyway. I grabbed her hand gently and lifted her arm to put it on the armrest. She looked at me and once I looked away she moved her arm away. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her looking back down at her program again, but holding it with only one hand as the other rested gently on her leg. I moved her arm to the armrest again and held her hand while I kept it there a little longer this time. Again I removed my hand and looked away and she removed her arm again!

She was smiling this time, but still not looking at me. She was playing along and would keep playing until I put a stop to it, I knew her well enough by now to be aware of that at least. So I took ahold of her hand again and brought it up to the armrest. This time, though, I had no intention of letting go. I slowly rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand and she looked at me surprised. I just smiled at her, like it was nothing new, even though my heart was pounding inside of my chest.

After about a minute, the lights flickered letting us know the show would start in five minutes. We both let each other's hand go so that we could turn off our cell phones. Then she put her arm back in the armrest and I quickly held her hand again. She smiled and looked at me we made eye contact for a few seconds and then she looked away shyly.

She bit her lip then turned to me, "Dare," she said softly.

"Yes, Cate?" I asked her using my own nickname for her.

"L-lauren wasn't ever actually invited was she? I mean this ticket, for the seat next to you… It was never actually meant for her was it?" I knew I'd been trying to be obvious about it, but I was still caught off guard that she'd put it all together so quickly. At the same time though, I guess I wasn't really THAT surprised, I knew she was incredibly intelligent.

I chuckled a little and said, "Uhh, well, no. You caught me. It was meant for you the whole time. And I specifically planned for us to sit alone. I also kind of planned to take you out for dinner after this, because it's not a good date it if isn't dinner and a show." When I said date her head snapped up and she questioned me with her eyes. I nodded my head, and when I saw her smile I continued hoping I could push my luck a little further. "And, I thought, ya know, since all classes and events on your campus are cancelled because of the incoming storm, you might want to come to my room and we could watch a movie or something?"

She simply said, "Ok," but her smile said it all and we heard a little "WOO! Finally!" behind us and we turned to see Lea and Chris bouncing in their seats. Catie blushed and ducked her head, then she looked at me, smiling and we laughed, both at the situation and our crazy friends.

I looked over at her a few times during the show and she looked at me in awe, like she couldn't believe she was out with me and that I was holding her hand. I'm pretty sure I looked the same way; I felt that way at least. I was sitting here with this amazing girl who I was crazy about, I was holding her hand, and she was treating me like a real person, not "Glee's Darren Criss".

At intermission we went to the lobby to meet up with Lea and Chris. Catie had to use the bathroom so I stayed by the ticket booth so Lea and Chris could find me. They came over and both gave me a huge hug. Chris swatted my arm though and reprimanded me for not putting my arm around her during the show. I thanked him for the advice just as Catie walked over. She muttered a hello and thanked them for making her blush more tonight than she had her entire life before Wednesday. They laughed and said it was their pleasure. I reached for her hand and she gave it to me willingly and gave me another heart-stopping smile. She shivered a bit and I started to give her my jacket, she refused it of course, but when I put it on her shoulders she gave me a small smile and thanked me.

While we were talking I put my arm around her waist and she moved closer to me so that our sides were touching. I had always thought it cliché when people said that they just seemed to fit perfectly together, but we did and I could no longer hold any judgment for those people whatsoever. It was an amazing feeling.

We walked back inside and my arm was still around her waist. I didn't want to let go, but with the seats the way they were I had to. Then I remembered what Chris had said and I put my arm around her shoulders. She immediately rested her head on my shoulder and let out a little sigh. I looked at her and she said, "Darren, thank you so much for this. I really like you, and now I know that you feel the same way. This night has been nothing short of perfect so far, and I have a feeling it can only get better. Again, thank you so, so much. This is the best first date I could have ever even dreamt of." And she laid her head back down.

That was the first time she had acknowledged it as a date and my heart soared. I said it was amazing for me too and thanked her for coming out with me. I told her that I had liked her since I first saw her, but was intimidated by the strength of my feelings and by how quickly they had come. She said that she felt similar, but that she was confident that I would catch her when she fell. Even though she had already fallen and I had already caught her, both figuratively and literally.

She looked at me and sat up, then she pushed something and I heard a click and the armrest went down so we could sit even closer. I thanked God for this new theater-seat technology and that I had found a woman as amazing as the one sitting next to me right now. She snuggled up to me and I don't think I even paid attention to the rest of the show, I just watched her reactions and that was all I needed to keep me entertained.

At one point something happened that struck her as sad and she buried her face in my chest. I kissed the top of her head and said, "It's alright, little katydid."

She nodded her head and said, "Ok Darebear." But she hugged me tight and buried her head further. She picked her head up a little and asked in a small voice, "Dare, if I fell asleep on you would you be upset? And would you wake me up before the ending?"

I said, "Of course, I won't be upset! And yes I will certainly do that for you, beautiful." She smiled and I kissed the top of her head

"Thanks darebear." I wasn't sure if she was thanking me for what I had said or for the kiss or both, but I didn't care. I hated it when Chris called me "darebear," but I loved it every time it came out of her mouth. I liked calling her katydid too, and she seemed to respond positively to it. She didn't end up falling asleep, but she did stay cuddled up to me for the rest of the show.

When the show ended we walked out hand in hand and met Lea and Chris in the lobby. I asked her where she wanted to go for dinner and she said that she didn't care, just that she didn't think we were dressed well enough to go to the Italian restaurant she had showed us on the tour, and that it was way too expensive. She whispered into my ear that, while she knew it was a date, she didn't want me to pay for her dinner; explaining that I had given her so much already. I just looked at her kissed the top of her head and said, "Don't be silly. That's the point of tonight, to make you feel special and like a princess. You won't be paying for a single thing. How about we go to that diner you said you loved? The one on the corner."

She looked at me like she was surprised that I had remembered that. I remembered much more than that, but I didn't point that out right then. I laughed and gave her a little squeeze then I asked Lea and Chris if that was alright with them. They replied that it sounded perfect and we all hopped in my car to drive down the road to the diner.

Lea and Chris got out first and Catie grabbed my hand just before I opened my door.

"Darren, what if people see us out together? I mean I don't mind, I just know that you really try to keep your personal life, well personal and, I'm not gonna lie, I'd kind of prefer not to be stalked by crazy fans while I'm at school. I mean I really don't care, honestly, I just don't want the media to destroy anything we may have before it even really begins."

She was worried that I wouldn't want to have people taking pictures of us in public; she was worried about being a cause for a breach in my privacy. I told her that that meant so much to me, and that I had thought about this. I had decided that I wouldn't hide any relationship I had with her. I would be honest about it, but also say that since I was giving information that I wanted the media to respect her desire not to be bothered while she was still in school. She was treating me like a regular guy, and that meant so much to me, and I wanted her to be treated as a regular young woman too, even if in my eyes she was anything but "regular."

It seemed she was aware of what a relationship with me would mean though and that she had accepted it and I was glad. She smiled and said ok and the rest of the tension I could still see seemed to have left her after that. I hoped that she hadn't been worrying about that the whole time. I got out of the car and opened her door for her. She giggled as she grabbed my hand and we walked into the diner. Once we were seated and our orders were placed I took out my phone and took a picture of the two of us. I showed her as I tweeted the picture with the caption: "How did I ever get so lucky as to have this beautiful young lady agree to go on a date with me tonight?"

She grinned at me when it flashed up on the screen of her phone that I had sent a new tweet. She scooted closer to me, wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck before laying her head on my shoulder. When she did that I realized that we hadn't actually had a real kiss yet that evening. I decided that I'd have to change that.

The four of us talked about anything and everything, including the heart to heart she and Lea had had in the mall earlier that day. She blushed and hid her face as Lea was telling the story. It turned out that Lea had written it all out word for word so she could show it to me later. Only Lea. I was glad she had though, because she was right in what she had told Catie about the way I felt and the reasons I felt that way. Her humility and constant over-self-awareness were just two more things that I loved about her. Woah. That I LOVED about her? That was the first time that I realized I'd used that word to describe how I felt about her. I was falling in love with her, but wasn't it too soon? I mean, they say you can fall for someone in 90 seconds and I had never believed that, but here I was falling more in love every second and I couldn't refute it; nor would I ever have wanted to.

"So," I said, looking down at her head still on my shoulder just before we left the diner, "you still ok with coming to watch a movie with me in my room?"

"Well, you promised me cuddling if I did that, is cuddling still part of the deal? Cuz you know that could be a deal breaker right there." She giggled and before I could respond Lea cut in saying that I was a cuddle monster; that I would never turn down a good cuddle session especially of movies were involved too. She was right of course and so it was that my katydid came up to my hotel room to watch a movie.


	8. A Movie and a Phone Call

I own nothing!

Sunday (Part3)

Catie's POV

We talked a little about the show and some other stuff, not much of consequence though. I put my arm on the arm rest and felt his arm there and moved my arm away quickly, muttering a "sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I know better than that, I just wasn't thinking. Please," he gestured for me to put my arm there. I said it was fine and that I was comfortable the way I was anyway. He reached over and grabbed my hand gently and lifted my arm onto the armrest. I just looked at him and once I was sure he wasn't looking I moved my arm away. He moved my arm to the armrest again and held my hand while he kept it there a little longer this time. He looked away again and so I moved my arm again. I was having fun with this game, and I kind of liked when he held my hand like that.

He took ahold of my hand again and brought it up to the armrest. This time, though, it seemed he had no intention of letting go. He slowly rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. I looked up at him in complete surprise and he just looked back at me calmly as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. Ok then, maybe this was more than just friends hanging out because "just friends" definitely don't do THAT!

Suddenly it all made sense, but I had to ask anyway because I wanted to be sure. I came right out and asked if the ticket was actually intended for me all along. He said it was made it clear that he wanted it to be a date if I did and asked if I'd go to his room after dinner to watch a movie. I agreed to that and we then settled down to watch the show together.

He looked over at me a few times during the show and I looked at him in awe. I couldn't believe I was on a date with DARREN CRISS and that he was holding my hand. He looked at me in what I'm sure was a similar way. I couldn't believe that I could have done anything to let me deserve this amazing man next to me.

At intermission we went to the lobby to meet up with lea and Chris. I had to use the bathroom so Darren stayed by the ticket booth so Lea and Chris could find him. I walked over and saw that Chris and Lea had found him. Darren held my hand again and offered me his jacket which I refused, but was glad when he put it on my shoulders anyway. He put his arm around my waist and only let go when we sat in our seats. I remembered that the armrests could be folded down though so we stayed like that for the rest of the show. And when we met with lea and Chris after it ended. We talked about dinner and ended up going to my favorite diner in town.

We had a conversation about how public he wanted "us" to be and I was blown away by how much he cared about me and how much of his privacy he was willing to give up so I could have as little extra stress as possible while at school.

Once we got into the diner he sent the sweetest tweet and I was thoroughly embarrassed by my friends Lea Michelle when she decided to recite our entire heart to heart from earlier to Darren.

When we got back to the hotel Lea brought in the rest of my new clothes and said that if I didn't fall asleep during the movie I should come to her room to sleep. I guess the weather was getting worse and she didn't want me going back to the dorms until it was daylight at least and we could see if the weather was still ok.

I asked if there was somewhere I could take a shower and Darren told me to use his bathroom explaining that he needed to call Ryan Murphy and make some arrangements anyway. He said he'd be in his bedroom for the next hour or so and he would never do anything creepy like we may have been imagining. We smiled and I made my way to the bathroom after picking up some clothing and getting a towel from Darren.

I realized I didn't have anything to actually wash with so I called to him, "Um… Dare… I um, I don't have soap or shampoo or anything… would it be alright if I used some of yours?" I was a little nervous about asking, but it was kind of necessary. He assured me that it was absolutely fine. So I went on with my shower and a little while later there was a knock at the door. I asked who it was and he said, "It's me and I wanted to know if I could come in and drop off some more bedtime appropriate attire for the lovely lady." I giggled and thanked him for being such a considerate gentleman. He came in, dropped off the clothes, and let me know he'd be in the bedroom when I was done, but that he didn't know how long his phone call would last.

I finished a few minutes after he left and took my time drying off and getting changed. I smelled like Darren and now I'd be wearing his clothes. Wow, what a night.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard Darren talking in the other room. I walked closer and realized that Ryan was on speaker phone, I was about to walk away when I thought I heard my name. I moved closer and was amazed by what I heard.

Darren's POV

I called Ryan because I wanted to let him in on what I had decided about the media and their knowledge of my blossoming relationship with Catie. He said, "First, I want to congratulate you Darren, she really is an amazing young woman and I don't think you could possibly do any better than Miss Catie Randall. Second, I think your decision is a good one. I know you hate giving up this kind of privacy, but for Catie's sake I think it will work out for the best in this situation. When do you want to schedule this press conference? And do you think it better to come forward with this now and say that you are dating, with a promising outlook for the future, or do you want to wait until she is officially your girlfriend? I will support you either way and if I were you I'd just get it over with now, but it's your call."

"Think you could schedule one for tomorrow Ryan? Even if it's just calling one of the more trusted mags to tell them the picture I tweeted has foundation, that we are actually dating I think it would help. Also, I might not be able to stay just dating her for long. I want her to be mine and somehow I don't think that'll bother her."

"Well, ask her tonight then. I know this was the first official date, but you two have been smitten since that first day at the university commons. I don't really think it'll come as a surprise to anyone."

"I think I will thanks, Ryan. I guess you can make that press conference for confirming that I was out with my new girlfriend last night. Wow, the title girlfriend really couldn't fit anyone better. I am so far gone Ryan, I don't even know how to handle everything that I am feeling right now."

"It's because she isn't treating you like "TV's Darren Criss" unless there are real issues regarding that, which need to be addressed. She is treating you like Darren, the goofy guy who loves Harry Potter way too much, and who sits around annoying everyone by playing covers of Disney songs. She likes YOU, Darren, and not your fame. And you love that as well as everything else you have learned about her."

"You're right. Hey, uh, can I use that if she asks why I feel so strongly about her? You just said in four sentences what I haven't been able to find words to describe in almost a week."

"Haha, of course you can Darren. I'll set up this conference for you. You might want to have her along with you too, so that she can answer questions about herself and so they know that you two are coming at this as a united front."

"Thanks, Ryan, you really helped me a lot. That's a good idea and I'll prepare her for it right after she says yes, please god. I'll see you in the morning, say around 11?

"11 sounds great, Dare. It's my pleasure, and I'm sure she will. See you in the morning. Bye!"

"Bye, Ryan. And thanks again!"

The line went dead and I had to figure out how in the hell I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. She knocked on the door about 10 seconds later and asked if she could come in. I opened the door and gave her a hug telling her that I enjoyed seeing her in my clothing more than I probably should. She laughed, perfectly at ease, and said she enjoyed wearing them, that it felt like I was constantly giving her a hug, even though my real hugs were the best ever.

Catie's POV

I volunteered to go into the living room part of the suite and make popcorn while he picked a movie. As I walked out of the bedroom I stopped just before I closed the door, and said, "Oh, and by the way, Darren, if you were worried, my answer would be: 'yes, of course, I would love to.' " I winked and proceeded into the other room shutting the door behind me. I hoped he wouldn't be upset that I had listened to the conversation, but I really did want to be his girlfriend and I knew he'd be agonizing all night to find a way to ask me before whatever he and Ryan had planned for 11 AM tomorrow.

When I walked back into the room Darren quickly scooped me into his arms and said, "My dear little katydid, will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?"

I feigned surprise and said, "Oh Darebear! Yes, of course! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

Darren's POV

Hearing the words, "your girlfriend" come out of her mouth, was possibly the best thing I had heard in a long time. I pulled her close and kissed her for real, like I had been dying to do all night. It was perfect and we both melted into it fitting perfectly against each other until we were interrupted by the microwave timer going off. I muttered buzzkill and she laughed saying it was just like when my phone went off in the middle of one of my performances of "Teenage Dream" and that I had said it in the same way, too. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and scampered over to get the popcorn and put it in a bowl. She also grabbed the blanket off the small couch and walked back into the bedroom.

I had picked Mulan, of course, and she cuddled up next to me under the blanket. I talked to her about the meeting in the morning and she said that was fine with her. "Anything," she told me, "to make this easier on you, Dare. You are giving up a lot to try to give me as much peace and quiet as possible at school and I am so grateful for that, and you." I told her Ryan was coming at around 11 and she said she'd have to be up by ten then. I set my alarm for 9:45 just in case she ended up falling asleep in my room, then I'd be able to wake her up after I'd woken up a bit.

It was about half way through the movie when I looked down at her and realized that she was fast asleep. I made sure that the popcorn bowl was out of the way, turned off the DVD-player and the TV and pulled the covers, which housekeeping conveniently turned down every morning, up and over us. I slid down under the covers wrapped my arms around her and listened to the sound of her soft, rhythmic breathing until I fell asleep myself.

Catie's POV

He picked Mulan, of course, and I cuddled up next to him under the blanket. We talked about the meeting in the morning and I said that was fine with me. "Anything to make this easier on you, Dare. You are giving up a lot to try to give me as much peace and quiet as possible at school and I am so grateful for that, and you." He told me Ryan was coming at around 11 and I said I'd have to be up by ten then. He set his alarm for 9:45. He said it was just in case I did end up falling asleep in his room, then he'd be able to wake me up after he'd woken up a bit.

I just snuggled up into his side and watched the movie. My eyelids started to get heavy and eventually I must have stopped fighting it and fell asleep, because when I woke up at around three the light was off and Darren was asleep with his arms wrapped around me. I wiggled farther down under the covers and went back to sleep, incredibly comfortable in his arms.


	9. Wake Up Call

I own nothing.

Monday

Darren's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing rather than the alarm going off. It was Ryan telling me that he had scheduled a time for a journalist from one of the more trusted magazines to come and interview the two of us. He said that they would probably also want pictures and that they'd probably start off asking the normal kinds of questions regarding glee. He said that they would be getting to the hotel around 12:30 and so he would be coming up to my room around 11:30 to make sure I knew what I could and couldn't say and to make sure Catie knew the kinds of questions she might possibly face. I was relieved when he said he'd be there for the whole time and said I'd see him at 11:30.

I decided that I'd wake Catie up at 10:30 in that case. So, I set my alarm for 10:15 and since it was only just 8:30 I settled down to sleep a little more.

The alarm went off and I woke up with my arms still wrapped around Catie while she was still sleeping soundly. I woke her up a little before 10:30 and she looked up at me and smiled then looked at the clock and closed her eyes again. Then she looked up and said "Darren! We're a half hour late! Oh no, I'm gonna be rushing around and I won't be able to eat breakfast. Oh god… hey, let go, come on Dare," I had wrapped my arms around her tighter and hadn't allowed her to jump out from under the covers when she tried, "I want nothing more than to cuddle with you more too, but it takes me forever to get ready in the morning."

I just chuckled, pulled her closer and kissed her. She calmed down a little and relaxed into my arms. I pulled back and said, "You don't really think I'd let you be late do you? Ryan called at around 8:30 and everything is pushed back a half an hour, including the interview. He's coming at around 11:30 and you looked tired so I decided I'd let you sleep for the extra half an hour." She grinned and since she did have sufficient time now snuggled back into my embrace for a few more minutes before getting clothes and going into the bathroom to change.

We had just finished eating and I was brushing my teeth when there was a knock on the door and I heard Catie move to open it and let Ryan in. I came out of the bathroom just as he hugged her and said hello. I hadn't noticed what she was wearing before since we had both been doing our own thing to get ready and we'd eaten breakfast sitting next to each other. She looked beautiful, as always, but she and Lea had done a very nice job while shopping and her clothing fit her very well. I realized that my outfit kind of matched hers again and Ryan noticed too because he asked if we'd planned that.

She laughed and said that no, we hadn't, but that great minds must think alike. He laughed and said to her, "This is why we love you! Now let's get down to business. This is mostly for Darren so he knows how much he can give away when the inevitable glee questions come out because I am assuming that he told you the types of questions to be prepared for." I had actually, I was proud of myself, he was expecting her to say that I hadn't, but she had already guessed most of the things she'd be asked anyway.

Catie told him that she was perfectly aware of the types of questions that she would be asked and that she didn't have to answer any that she was uncomfortable about. I reminded her that I could answer some for her if she was unsure how to answer; we were a team in this now, we were in this together. She came over to me, kissed my cheek, whispered thank you in my ear, and then said louder that she would leave us to our discussion.

Ryan told her that he would be there to help answer questions too, or to step in if the questions got too personal. He also said that she needn't feel like she had to leave every time we discussed work on glee. She thanked him for saying that, but that it was really only because she didn't want spoilers herself, she was a glee fan after all. She also said that she needed to call her parents to let them know everything was ok and that she was safe. She blushed and said that she also needed to let them know the status of our relationship before they heard about it from someone else. I smiled at her, stood up, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. I told her I loved it when she blushed and she blushed more.

She told me I needed to talk to my boss and gave me a playful shove back toward the chair I had been sitting in opposite Ryan. She said to get her when we were done talking so that Ryan could talk to us both together like she was sure he'd want to. I agreed and we went our separate ways.

My talk with Ryan was short, he told me what I was and wasn't allowed to say about the upcoming episodes and he pretty much just told me to look for a signal from him about whether I could or couldn't talk about anything else, since he was going to be there. He then asked me about how I wanted to do this. He said that they would be videotaping the interview as well as taking a voice recording. He said that he would be making a decision as to what would go in the final cut that would be uploaded and that he would show it to the both of us as well. I said that was really great of him and thanked him for that and said that I was kind of planning to let it go however Catie wanted it to. I didn't want to give too much information out about her so anything regarding her I was going to try to direct to her. He said that was fine, but that I should make sure that I speak up a lot too; that she needed to feel really supported and that we needed to show that we were a "united force."

He was right and we kind of finished with that so he moved on to questioning me about how the whole relationship was going so far. I told him it was amazing and I gushed about Catie for probably two straight minutes, and I could have gone longer, when I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and a kiss to the top of my curly head. Then I heard a voice whisper "Ditto" in my ear and before I could look back to see her, Catie was snuggled up next to me with tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

I told her my plan for the interview and she said that she was fine with doing the majority of the talking for the questions about her, but that she wanted me to answer questions about "us" with her. She didn't want to give too much information about a private life we both now shared. I told her that sounded perfect and Ryan told us where to go for the interview and to be down there at around 12:15 so that we would be there when the interviewer arrived. He then took his leave and we had about 25 minutes to spare.

Catie's POV

My parents were, surprisingly, not caught off guard by my news about Darren. They knew how I felt about him because I hadn't exactly kept it a secret and they knew that we'd been hanging out and that we had plans for Sunday, but what they told me about him asking me out was unexpected. It seemed that Darren had seen spoken to my parents at my meet on Saturday before I had come out from the locker room. He had asked permission to take me on a date, and to just date me in general. My dad said he was astounded that Darren had been so considerate as to ask him and that he had instantly liked him. He said he'd given his consent, but said that I would probably do what I wanted whether he okayed it or not. He told me he trusted my decisions and so had given Darren the benefit of the doubt. I thanked him and told him that meant a lot to me.

My mom asked me if I was happy and I told her words couldn't describe my mood at the moment. I was over the moon that my parents had already accepted Darren and that they weren't worried that I was entering into a relationship with him too soon. I told my mom, who I am sure relayed the message to my dad, that I was doing an interview with him and Ryan Murphy later. She was confused as to why I wanted all that media attention until I explained that I would have that either way. I told her that we were hoping that if we gave them some information now, they would respect our request that I be left alone while I was at school. I told her it was Darren's idea and that he'd had that plan before I even said anything to him about it. I think she was impressed and I counted that conversation as a success. I said goodbye to my family and told my mom I'd send her the link of the interview once it was put up online.

Then I walked out of Darren's room to hear him talking about our relationship and how amazing it was. Then I stood behind him an just listened for about two minutes while he tried to explain to Ryan how perfect and beautiful and wonderful I was and how happy just being around me made him. Finally, I couldn't just stand there anymore and I grabbed his shoulders in a hug and kissed the top of his head which was now a more controlled mass of curls. I whispered "ditto" into his ear and jumped to the other side of the couch and curled up into his side. I had never felt safer than when I was there, like that, with Darren's arms wrapped around me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but they were only because I was so happy.

Ryan talked to us for a little while longer and then took his leave. This gave us around 25 minutes before we had to go downstairs to one of the meeting soundproof rooms. I was getting really nervous. I was worried about the reactions we would get. I knew that the only opinions I should really care about were his and his friends' and families', but I wanted his fans to like me too. I didn't really think I'd be able to take much hate mail.

Darren noticed that I was a little tense and he asked me what was wrong and I really didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him to worry about that as well. But then he was giving me so much and he'd been so honest with me that I told him what was bothering me. He said he had a plan for that, and that I shouldn't worry, just be my amazing self and if people didn't love me when they saw that they were crazy and their opinions didn't matter anyway. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, then the nose, then the corner of my mouth, then fully on my lips. It was sweet and quick, but it meant so much. He started singing under his breath and I thought I recognized the tune. So I picked my head up from his chest where it had fallen and he sang louder:

"Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through..."

I loved his voice so much and even though I hadn't ever told him I'd always secretly hoped that someday he would sing to me like he was now. I hadn't realized that I started crying until he looked down at me and said "Hey, baby, don't cry everything is going to be fine. I meant every word that I just sang to you and I'll do it for the rest of my life just so you know how important you are to me and so you know that as long as you want me here I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Darren. Even though I know I'm not, there are times when I feel so overwhelmed and isolated that it seems like I have to do everything alone. You mean so much to me Darren and I'm warning you now, I'll want you here as long as I possibly can have you and for as long as you want me around I'll be here for you. Thank you for singing to me Darebear, it made me feel so special, and you do that all the time, but that was just exactly what I needed then. It seems like you always know when I need you and you never fail to make me feel like I deserve you even when I don't always know how that could be.

I mean people always knew you were special, Darren, I am not surprised that you have done so well for yourself, because you just have something about you that makes people step back and take notice. But then, me, I'm just an average girl who lives in a very small town in a place that people from my own state sometimes don't know. People look at me and sometimes see something in me, which is like what you have, but everyone sees it in you. I don't know how it came to be that you showed up here and saw something in me that you found special, but I'm sure I haven't done anything yet to deserve it, but I am thankful for it, so incredibly thankful, all the same."

"Catelyn Randall, and by the way I should probably learn your middle name before we do this thing downstairs, do you really think that you are not special? That every person who walks by you every day doesn't recognize that there is something amazing about you? Because that is most definitely not the truth. Every single person that meets you or even sees you smile at them is drawn to you. I am flattered that you believe I am like that, but really it's you who people see that "something" in. I have to work for it, but it just comes naturally to you. You are a natural leader, but also a natural caretaker and you worry so much about others that it astounds me. You are an amazing young woman and you are so humble about it and I love that about you! Every single one of my friends and co-workers and RYAN MURPHY have told me that they were just drawn to you as soon as they met you. When people see this interview, it's gonna be me who has to worry about hate mail. Baby, you are the most special woman I have ever met in my entire life, including my mother and that is saying something; just don't tell her I said that."

"I-is all that true Darren? They really said that and you really think that?"

He chuckled and said, "Does this prove it to you?" and then his lips were on mine. It was hard to second guess what he had said when he did that. When he pulled back he looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"I guess so. And it's Elizabeth, my middle name. I figure you can piece together my full name without my help."

He just smiled at me and hugged me tight for a moment then he whispered my whole name and said, "A beautiful name for my beautiful girl….. You know, beautiful doesn't even cut it. I don't think there is a word on this planet, in any language to describe you, but I'll keep searching just the same."

I looked over at clock and realized that we had five minutes to get to the meeting room. We decided we should get going and Darren gave me a kiss before holding the door open and gesturing for me to walk through. He was excited and it was infectious. I found myself much more at ease after talking with Darren, especially now that his arm was wrapped snug around my waist as we walked to the elevator and then into the meeting room.

We got there a few minutes before Ryan had and Darren and I were looking at tweets his friends had been sending about the storm, they were really funny, but I didn't really expect any less from the Gleeks and the Starkids.

I don't know what he had been expecting us to be doing, but apparently it wasn't that. He seemed impressed but confused at the same time. Either way he told us that the interviewer had just arrived and that we'd be starting soon.

The interviewer, Clarice Fawn, came in to set up her equipment. When I saw the camera and boom and the digital recorder, I got really nervous. I had been expecting all of this because Darren and Ryan had both made sure to tell me what to expect, but at the same time I had never done an interview like this before. I wanted people, more importantly Darren's fans, to like me so badly that I became worried again that I would say the wrong thing and they would hate me. I could take the hate if I didn't know about it and if they didn't know who I was, but this interview was costing me and Darren, especially Darren, our privacy and I would hate it if something went wrong.

Darren could tell I was nervous and while everything was being set up he knelt down in front of the chair I was sitting in, looked me straight in the eye, and kissed me. Then he pulled away and said, "You are a gorgeous, amazing, perfect young woman and you mean everything to me. My friends and co-workers love you and my family like you so much from just my description that they are begging me to bring you home with me so they can meet you. Your friends and teammates adore you and anyone who doesn't is just plain crazy or blind, and the hate that you're worried about is just jealousy and that's all it will ever be. I could never hate you ever, and that is what's important here. Everyone here is supporting us and I will be right here with you the whole time. I can't wait to show everyone what a catch I've got here. And I can't wait to blow them away when I tell them that for some crazy reason you picked me." He kissed me again and moved to the chair that was set up next to us; he slid it so it was touching mine and grabbed my hand.

I was still a little nervous, but Darren was right and my worries about people hating me before they even gave me a chance were pushed away by the love I felt in that moment.

**AN:** I decided that this was a little too long so I am putting the interview by itself.


	10. The Interview

I own nothing.

The names are not real, except Darren and Ryan's

Still Monday

The interview began very smoothly as Clarice asked Darren the normal questions about the show. Darren still hadn't let go of my hand and I was glad; it's silly, but it made me feel like I was really a part of his life. He was talking about Glee on camera while I was sitting next to him, we were sharing this and he loved it. I could feel it in the way he was stroking the back of my hand with his thumb and could see it in every little glance and smile he shot my way.

Then it came time to really get down to business and get into the reason why Darren had requested this interview.

Clarice= C  
Darren = D  
Me= M

Interview:

C: So just to give some background information about this interview to the viewers, Darren, you asked Ryan to set this up for you right?

D: Yes, actually I did. I called him last night and asked if he could set something up in the next day or so.

C: And why was that exactly? Would I be correct in assuming that it has something to do with the lovely young lady sitting next to you?

D: Yes, as a matter of fact, it most certainly does.  
_He looked at me, smiling with excitement and affection in his eyes, and gave my hand a quick squeeze. I smiled at him and she went on._

C: Would you like to tell us about her?

D: _Darren was very excited. He was practically bouncing in his seat._ Sure! Well I guess I should start by saying that the name of this gorgeous girl next to me is Catelyn Randall. Next I suppose I need to address the picture of us that I tweeted last night. That was a picture of us and the caption under it was very true. I am a very lucky man and now it's not ONLY because she went out on a date with me.

_I was astounded at how little information he was giving up with her questions. I mean, I knew he was excited about it, but he was actually making the interviewer work to get the information, it was like he was playing a game. Then I realized her was giving her information, but just enough so that if she wanted more she would have to ask. It was brilliant. He gave her just enough to keep her happy, but no more than that until she asked. We shared a grin and as Clarice went on with her questions._

C: First I'd like to clarify that Catie and Catelyn are one and the same. Do you prefer "Catie" to "Catelyn"?

M: _I laughed,_ Yes, Catie and Catelyn are one and the same. Umm I guess I prefer Catie yeah. I mean I don't hate being called by my full name, but my parents have always called me Catie or Cate and that's usually how I introduce myself.

C: Great! So, Darren, you said that NOW it's not ONLY because of the date. _She directed this question at both of us when she realized that I was pretty articulate and could answer questions, too. _Does that mean something more has happened between when you sent that tweet and now?

D&M: Yes.

C: And what might that be?

_I looked at him because one, I wasn't sure how much detail he wanted to go into and two, I knew he was bursting at the seams to finally tell people about me.  
_D: Last night I asked Catie if she would do me the honor of being my girlfriend and she said yes. So we are here today officially putting it out there that we are together, exclusively.

C: Congratulations! This is very exciting for both of you! Now, how did you two meet and this must be a pretty recent event because no one even had any idea about any of this. How long have you known each other?

M: Well, actually we met while I was giving Starkid and the Glee cast a tour of my school since they will be working in our theater department in various capacities for a little while.  
D: Yeah, actually this was six days ago, on Wednesday. I walked into the university commons and there was this beautiful girl sitting outside the school store who matched the description Ryan had given me of our tour guide so I went up to her and introduced myself.  
M: Well that's mostly true. I had been texting with my friend who is a big fan of Starkid and I was laughing about something. He came up behind me and asked me what was so funny. He scared the living daylights right of me, and THEN he introduced himself.  
D: I couldn't help it. I'd been having such an annoying day up to that point and then I heard your laugh and it made me smile. It's such an infectious laugh that I wanted to be in on the joke and be the one to make you laugh. That's the first thing I noticed about you and then it was all downhill from there.

_He winked at me then and I blushed.  
_

C: Aww well aren't you two adorable. I can tell that you really care about each other. 6 days though, WOW. That's not a very long time before becoming a couple. Did you spend a lot of time together in that period between then and now?

D: Well, I spent as much time with her as I could. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable because we HAD just met. I was just naturally drawn to her though, and I came up with a plan to get her to "hang out" with me on Sunday. We started texting back and forth in between her classes and practices. And I actually came to a competition at the university to see her and I sneakily asked her parents if they would be alright with me dating their daughter, should I be so lucky that she accepted me. Then, with a little prodding from my friends, I finally made my feelings known to her and found that they were reciprocated. I had such an amazing night with her on Sunday and I knew that I needed Catie to be "mine." So I asked her, and well you know the answer.  
M: I actually just found out earlier this morning that he had talked to my parents on Saturday when I called them to let them know about my night. I have to say I was very, very impressed.

C: Seriously you two are so sweet! You said that your friends got you to tell Catie how you felt? They really like her then? Both the Gleeks and the Starkids?

D: YEAH! They absolutely adore her! And they were drawn to her just like I was, but not in the same way obviously.  
M: Apparently I am the one person who may just be as excited about life in general as Darren is. I met them all on the same day I met Darren, BEFORE I met Darren actually! Since he was running late because of weather issues.  
D: Very true, but I'm glad I was running late that day because it led me straight to you!  
M: I'm glad too.

C: So, Catie, we already know a lot about Darren, but I'd like to get to know you a little bit more if that's alright. I have some questions, but if any of them get to personal we can just skip them and move right on. Does that sound ok?

M: Sure that sounds great.

C: Alright, so let's see here. You obviously go to school in this area. Which school do you attend?

M: I am a freshman at _ University.

C: Very cool, the home of the Rangers! _I nodded and smiled at that, glad to know that she knew that already._So you're a freshman. How old does that make you, if you don't mind my asking, and what are you planning to study? If you know that is, some people don't yet.

M: Haha, its fine I don't mind, I am 18. And I intend to be a Chemistry major with a Pre-med focus, and a minor in Spanish.

C: Pre-med? So you want to be a doctor. What kind of career are you hoping for?

M: Yeah, actually I have, apparently, been telling my parents that I want to be a doctor since I could talk. I have since narrowed down what type I want to be and I really want to be a Pediatrician.

C: That's a very admirable choice and I'm sure we all wish you the best, I know I do. Darren said that he met your parents at a sports competition. What sport do you do? And where are you from?

M: Thank you very much. Yeah he did, he actually surprised me along with some Starkids and a few Glee cast mates by coming to my swim meet on Saturday afternoon. I'm pretty sure that a lot of them didn't really understand some of it, but they seemed to have a grand old time sitting up in the stands.  
I am from Western Massachusetts. Around three hours from here actually and across the country from where Darren grew up and from where he lives now.

_I hadn't thought about that before and, truth be told, I was saddened by it. I was sure we'd be fine while he was at my university for the school year and the summer, but what would happen when he had to go back and shoot for Glee in L.A. next year?_

D: Blaine is going to be graduating and moving to New York anyway, so it probably won't be across the country for too much longer anyway.  
M: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. He just got accepted to NYU in the last episode didn't he? Well I guess that makes it that much easier huh?  
D: It sure will!

C: Oh my goodness, just when I think you couldn't possibly get more adorable you go and prove me wrong! Ok, now, questions for both of you: favorite color?

M: Purple  
D: I like purple too, but recently green has been becoming a favorite of mine.

_He blushed when he said that, and I couldn't think why he would. Then I remembered that the dress I was wearing was green. He said that was his favorite color on me. I blushed and he just looked at me and smiled.  
_

C: Favorite TV Show!

D&M: GLEE! Of course! Hahaha

C: I should have guessed. Favorite animal?

M: Monkey  
D: Me too actually!  
M: Seriously? No way!  
D: yeah way!

C: Too perfect. Favorite song?

D: I don't really have one… haha anything Disney I guess  
M: I love Disney, but right now, and I say that because it changes frequently, right now it's either "Not Alone" or "Don't You" I can't pick.  
D: Hmm, I haven't heard of those songs before, babe. Who are they by?  
M: you know that guy Chuck Criss in the band Freelance Whales?  
D: Yeah  
M: His brother wrote them and I love his music! I bought them a while ago.  
D: That's so cool I love the Freelance Whales!

C: hahaha alright, favorite movie.

D&M: Ooo that's a tough one. Hahaha  
M: Darren will say anything Disney, and I'm not sure, that changes too, but I love musicals and I count Disney in that as well.  
D: Hey! ... Actually… yeah, you're right. Anything Disney, but I agree I love musicals too!

C: Favorite book or series.

D: Catie is going to say _Pride and Prejudice,_ by Jane Austen. And I just love Harry Potter!  
M: Very true that is my favorite book. I actually had a huge crush on Fitzwilliam Darcy, the main male character, for a while.  
D: Uh oh, looks like I'd better watch out! I might have some competition! Haha  
M: Nah you're much better! I'd pick you over him any day, even if he does make 10,000 pounds a year.  
D: Thank you! But, uh, babe… that's not actually that much money.  
M: but during Jane Austen's time it was! And think about what the equivalent of that would be in today's society! What about me? Would you pick me over Ginny?  
D: Any second of any minute of any hour of any day of any year of my life. In short, yes always, without question.  
M: Thank you

C: Favorite thing about each other?

M: His compassion, caring and humility.  
D: Everything.  
M: Not fair! I didn't know that was an option! I want to change mine! I love everything about him, even the fact that there will be more people shipping him and Chris than him and me!  
D: Ahh yes, the CrissColfer fans, well don't worry sweetheart, youre the only peron that I kiss on a regular basis that I have eyes for.  
M: Oh well that's good to know! Haha

C: Well it looks like we're running out of time, Darren you had mentioned to me that the two of you had a plea to make for fans and the media?

D: yes, we do actually. Now as most of my fans know, I usually try to keep my personal life as private as possible. This time I am not doing that, because I am hoping that if we give you random tidbits of information you will let Catie finish school in peace. She had very kindly answered a lot of personal questions about herself and we would both appreciate it if she was not followed at school. While in public it is a bit of a different story, but we will continue to give updates on how things are going. That's not the only reason I wanted to share my relationship this time, though it is the most important one in the grand scheme of things.  
M: We want to share this with you all, because Darren is so thankful for the support you always give him, as am I. and also, I think he would just about burst at the seams at this point. We are so happy together that we want to share this feeling with the people that are important to us and because of the support they have always given Darren that includes his fans along with his family and friends.  
D: Also I hate to give this a negative turn at the end, but please, if you don't like our relationship that is fine and you are entitled to your opinion, but please be kind. I really care about Catie. She is my girlfriend and I will defend her, if things get out of hand out privet lives will go back to being very private again. We are trusting you all with the safety of our hearts so please don't take that responsibility lightly.

C: One last question before you both go back to wherever it is you are staying in the beautiful hotel. Any pet names or nicknames yet?

M: DAREBEAR! And just the normal stuff like baby, babe sweetheart I guess. It just kind of comes out I don't think either of us notices too much.  
D: that's very true, but I also call her Katydid or my little Katydid.

C: Well that's the end or our interview here at the lovely Madison Hotel in Madison, NJ. Now for those of you Darren, Catie, or Datie fans both Darren and Catie are on twitter and you can follow them and tweet them your congratulations and well wishes!

D: Bye everyone! Thanks!  
M: Bye!

Once everything was packed up Darren and I went back to his room and cuddled up on his couch. "Woah," I said, "that interview was seriously LONG! But it was more fun than I thought it would be."

"I'm glad, baby. I thought you were amazing and I just know everyone will love you!" we looked at twitter then and the tweets had nothing but good to say about me, Darren, and us. The fans were so supportive and said thing like that they thought we were perfect for each other and that if anyone said anything bad then they weren't real fans of Darren; they just thought he was hot and sexy and were jealous of the beauty that was me. That last one made me laugh, but it made me so happy to think that there were people out there that didn't even know me, but that seemed to care enough about me and Darren and trust his judgment enough to accept me.

I read more of the tweets and I was tearing up at how nice and supportive people were being. Darren just hugged me tight and kissed and nuzzled the top of my hair while I read. I felt so much love and affection in that moment that I never wanted it to end.


	11. Insecurities

I do not own these people or glee or starkid.

Monday (after the interview)

Darren's POV

The interview was great. Catie was nervous in the beginning, but after answering the first question she calmed right down and opened up, showing everyone the woman that I had fallen in love with. And I had, I was in love with her. I just had to find the right time to tell her. I was afraid that 6 days would be much too quickly to tell her that I loved her, but we had gone on one date and she agreed to be my girlfriend so I wasn't really worried about the timeline of things. The whole interview I was worried that I would just come out and say it and that things would go crazy, but I didn't shy away from losing the word love anymore and it seemed that neither did she.

Ryan came up to my room a little while later. "Hello lovebirds, great interview, you showed the fans how you really act around each other and how you really feel about each other. I am very proud of you both, and Catie you especially! You opened up so easily and you did amazing answering the questions!"

"Thank you, Ryan. That means a lot and I don't know how I did it, I was really nervous, but Darren was holding my hand the whole time and I knew that he was supporting me and that was all that mattered. And what I said about Darren's fans was true. I am so glad they support him so much! And I am so happy that they seem to like me now too. I care about Darren so much and to see that others care about him too makes me so happy for him. And if what you said about your parents is true Darren I can't wait to meet them. We should Skype them later! If they have Skype that is! I am just so happy that all of this is working out for you, I felt so bad about you giving up your privacy for me and it seems that everything is just falling right into place."

That was the most amazing thing I had ever heard and I loved her so much for everything she said and felt. I couldn't hold it in any longer, "I love you, SO much. And they would love that," I said.

She just looked at me, there was so much surprise and love in her eyes that I thought she might cry, "You, you do?" she whispered.

"Yes, I really, really do Catie. I love you so much and I keep falling more in love with you every minute. It was all I could do not to scream it out during the interview."

"I felt the same way Darren. I love you too. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I have never been in love before, but I know how it's supposed to feel and I feel that with you, Darren. I love you so, so much and if this is how love feels with you I never want to lose you!"

Ryan looked at us both affectionately and said "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. See you two later. Try not to get into any trouble; also it might be a good idea to take Catie back to her dorm so she can pick up some clothes. I'd rather her stay with someone here while this all blows over a little." He winked and walked out.

I just laughed and when he walked out I gave in to what I'd wanted to do all day. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I didn't have words to describe what I felt but I showed her the best way I could. After a while she pulled away and said, "I love you so much! I can't believe you picked me and that I can call you mine. But Ryan is right, if I am going to be sticking with you all and staying here I probably need to get some more clothes and I'd love to introduce you to my friends as my boyfriend."

"I love you too. And when you put it that way, I'll take you to your dorm right now. Promise you'll stay with me again tonight? I don't think I've slept that well in a very long time. Let's go, the sooner we go the sooner we get back and the sooner I can snuggle up with my katydid. I can't believe that YOU picked ME! And I will never stop being grateful for that."

Catie's POV

We parked Darren's car and walked into my dorm. I went to my room first, but my roommate, Sara, wasn't there. I had texted her and Alyssa to tell them that I'd be staying at the hotel and that I'd be back today, but I hadn't told them when.

We checked Alyssa's room next. I knocked on the door and she took a moment but called "Come in!" so I opened the door and Darren and I walked in. I carefully shut the door behind me so that it wouldn't slam and when I turned around I was only partially surprised to see Joe Walker sitting there next to her with a laptop open between them.

"Hey, Lyss, how's your day been so far?" I asked suggestively. She just laughed and got up to give me a hug and said congrats to both of us. Explaining that Joe follows Darren on twitter and so they both already knew the news, but were glad we told them in person.

Darren gave Joe a look and asked if he would show him the bathroom so that the two of us could talk. He gave me a kiss and the two of them walked out.

"Ok, they're gone. Talk! Quickly, before they get back! I knew you liked him, but you're absolutely smitten, both of you. I can see it all over his face and yours."

"Ok," she said, "yeah, I am like in love with him now. We've been talking since Saturday at your meet. He asked if I'd help them get Lea's note to you and then we kinda kept talking. He'd asked me for my number so he could text me when they needed to get in to drop off the note and I expected it to end after he'd done that, but it didn't! He's been texting me almost non-stop since then and I don't even initiate it all."

"Ohh! YAY! That's great Alyssa, I am so happy that you are hitting it off well with Joe. Who knows, maybe the four of us could double date sometime in the near future."

"Well that sounds like a great plan to me! Who's up for a bowling date when Darren and I get back from our two week trip back to L.A. and Chicago, respectively, from getting our stuff?" asked a male's voice behind us, it was Joe's. We whipped around and saw Joe and Darren standing in the doorway. Joe winked at Alyssa and Darren and I grinned at each other.

"That sounds PERFECT! Alyssa you were just talking about wanting to go back to the Madison bowling lanes," I said, then I looked at Joe and continued, "And I know he won't treat you badly because then I'd be mad at him and that would make things really awkward. I hate awkward." I smiled and winked at him and he and Darren and Alyssa all laughed with me at how dramatic I was just being. I could joke about this though, they really were smitten and Joe just wasn't that kind of guy.

"Well," Darren said, "we are leaving soon to go back to Chicago and LA so we can finish up everything and get what we need to stay here for an extended period of time. But as soon as we get back we'll set something up. I can't wait to go out on a regular basis with you. And I'm sure Joe feels the same, huh buddy." He nudged Joe in the ribs and Joe swatted him in the arm and blushed a little. Alyssa looked at me, blushing violently, and sat back on her bed picking up her cell phone. To the boys it probably just looked like she was answering a text, but I knew that she was hiding her face because she was embarrassed at the comment.

I decided in that moment that it was time to find my roommate and asked Alyssa if she knew where Sara was; she said to check our friend Peter's room so Darren and I said our goodbyes, promising to come say bye again before we left. On the way Darren got a text from Ryan saying that the interview was ready for us to watch and ok it before it was posted. "Oh god I don't wanna see it. I will think everything I say is stupid and that I look bad and that I gave such stupid answers and made you look bad. Just, why don't you watch it and tell me if you think its ok. I'd rather not watch myself make a fool out of myself and look ugly and stupid while doing it. Oh my god, people are gonna see that and think horribly of me and then all that nice stuff we just read will mean nothing and they'll write what they actually think and it's gonna be so horrible. Darren they are gonna ask why you are dating ME and you know sometimes I'm still not sure why. I am just some random girl and you are such an amazing person. I feel like such a bad person when I say this to you. I am really not looking for compliments, I honestly do feel that way, Darren, and you are so amazing and patient with it, but it's going to start annoying you and you'll hate me and – "

I would have said more and just kept rambling, but his lips were suddenly on mine and I couldn't really think about much else while that was happening. Then he looked straight into my eyes and said, "Catie. I. Fucking. Love. You. So. Much. It doesn't bother me when you say that, except that I know that you actually feel that way. I could never, ever hate you. I am dating you because you are the most amazing, beautiful, humble young woman I have ever met. You are kind, and caring, and gorgeous, and perfectly imperfect, and most importantly, you are mine. And I will never stop telling you that, even when you are convinced I will keep reminding you; every day of my life and yours. I have NEVER felt the way I feel about you about anyone else. I thought I knew what it felt like to be in love, but then I met you and that flew right out the window. You are so special and everyone will see that. We are going to watch that interview with every Starkid and Gleek that is at the hotel and they are going to tell you that you KILLED that interview, fucking knocked it out of the park! And then I was hoping we could Skype my parents and Chuck because I REALLY want you to meet them."

I was crying a little bit at his words and how wonderful they made me feel. I couldnt help the way I was feeling; I'd been a people pleaser all my life and I always was worried about what others thought of me as a person. I really did feel like I didn't deserve Darren, but as long as he wanted to be a part of my life I would do my best to try to believe him and show him how much I loved him. I'd make sure I told him every day what he meant to me, just like he promised me he'd do. "Ok," I said. "Should we go try to find Sara now? I'd introduce you to Victoria, but I think she is still home because of the whole no class thing."

"Sure, babe. Don't cry, I hate it when you cry, I feel so bad. Before you say it, I know it's 'not my fault,' but it doesn't matter. When you feel sad I do too and you look so pretty and happy when you smile and laugh that it kills me when you don't. I love you. Let's go meet your friends so we can watch the interview and then cuddle and stuff before we talk to my parents."

" 'And stuff?' Well then, Mr. Criss, I guess we'd better get this show on the road then so we can get to getting." He blushed when I said that and I winked and we walked down the hall with his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

We got to Peter's room and I was surprised to find it really crowded. Sara was there and Peter and his roommate and Alyssa's roommate, Cassandra. I introduced everyone and Cassandra told me I did a great job and that he was so perfect for me. Peter seemed to like Darren and vice versa so I could see a friendship in the making there. He looked at his watch and said we had to jet because everyone was going to Ryan's room soon and that we still had to get dinner. I told him we should go to Romanelli's Pizza place and he said that sounded perfect.

Darren's POV

We headed back to the hotel and went to Ryan's room, a TV was hooked up to his computer and they were all ready to start watching; Catie and I were the last to arrive. It was not because we had been making out in the car of course, no way. They teased us about that, but were too excited to see the interview. I noticed that not much was cut out and that they all awwwed and laughed when I hoped people would. This was a test run and so far we were getting perfect marks. Catie seemed to relax at this, but I could tell she was uncomfortable. I whispered to her that it was a perfect interview, that if anyone else had said what she did she would think it was great and not to worry because people would know right away what an amazing catch she was. And boy was she, sure she was self-conscious, everyone is, and when you are very suddenly thrown into the public eye it brings that out in a person. I didn't want to think about what I'd have to do for the next two weeks to keep from going crazy without her.

The video ended and it was given the stamp of approval. Ryan called Clarice and told her it was great and she uploaded it to youtube and the magazine website straight away. We sent it to our families and I asked mine if it would be alright to Skype them later. They replied with an enthusiastic yes and said they were going to start watching the interview momentarily. Catie's friends were astounded and congratulations were pouring in. We refreshed the page five minutes later and there were already over a thousand views. My twitter followers must have been waiting all day.

We went back to my room and snuggled and kissed lazily for a while with "Tangled" playing in the background. We sang along with our favorite songs then went right back to what we had been doing. A little while after the movie ended I got a Skype call from my brother. I answered and I saw my parents sitting in front of the screen. Catie had been in the bathroom so I talked to them for a little bit until she came back and I introduced them to each other. They LOVED her! And she seemed to like them too. Then they gave the computer to Chuck and I introduced Catie to him and his wife too. They hit it off amazingly well and I couldn't wait for them to meet in person.

That took about an hour and a half, and we were both pretty tired. She asked if we could cuddle up on the bed and watch a movie so that if she fell asleep she could just stay there and I laughed and said of course. She was so cute when she was tired. We talked for a little while about how we would stay in contact while I was in LA. It was horrible to think that we'd just gotten together and now I'd be without her for so long. We decided to text as much as possible and call every night. Skyping on weekends would have to do for me because Catie had homework other nights and it was only two weeks. I just had to keep telling myself that. Just two weeks.

We turned the movie on and she was dozing off in about a half hour. I pulled her closer to me and whispered, "Sleep love, I'll be here in the morning. Goodnight beautiful, I love you with all my heart." and kissed her lips softly.

She smiled and whispered, "I love you more, mi amor, see you in the morning. Goodnight Darebear." yawn "I love you, so much. I really," another yawn, "really do." And she snuggled closer into my chest and side and was asleep in minutes.

I fell asleep with her in my arms for a second time in two days and I didn't think I could be more peaceful and blissed out if I tried.


	12. Teddy Bears and Twitter Feeds

Tuesday

Catie's POV

I woke up the next day and my phone had too many twitter updates to count. I didn't look at any of them until Darren was awake to read them with me. I was feeling better about everything after watching the interview yesterday. I had texts from most of my friends telling me congratulations and that they were happy for me. My best friend from home, Julia, and my best friend at school, Alyssa, both told me that they had never seen me so happy and to believe in what Darren told me about myself. I smiled and sent them all very long texts, as was my nature, thanking them for being so supportive.

I was still snuggled up to Darren and I felt it when he started to stir and wake up. He turned towards me and then gave me a huge smile. "Good morning sleepyhead." I kissed his lips lightly, "I love the way your curls look in the morning before you tame them; it's adorable." We heard his phone go off and then mine did in the next second. We shared a look almost saying "and so it begins."

We decided that we'd read some of his updates first after he sifted through the congratulatory texts from his friends and the "we need to meet her in person!" texts from his family. This made me so happy, I knew that Darren's family and friends had already accepted me and I'd try to hold onto that while I read my twitter messages, just in case there were some not so rave reviews of my "performance" yesterday.

The tweets Darren got were so supportive and sweet; and I noticed that a lot of them had me tagged in them as well. People were praising how real I was and how well we seemed to get each other. We were called perfect for each other and even though some people said that they were jealous they said that we both looked so happy that they couldn't hate that Darren was now taken again. It turned out that they had already started shipping us and I joked to Darren that we'd have to check out what the fan fiction world had in store for us in a few days. He laughed and agreed. Then he picked my phone up and handed it to me.

Before I clicked the twitter icon though he hugged me tightly, kissed my forehead, and said, "no matter what people may have written here, and I am going to be honest it can be brutal it really got to Mia sometimes, remember that I love you, your friends love you, your family loves you, my family and friends love you, even Ryan loves you!" He hit the twitter icon and kept an arm around my waist as we read the tweet that didn't have both of us tagged. I took a deep breath and started reading them.

I was pleasantly surprised with how much support I was getting with and apart from Darren. Most of the tweets were positive and the ones that weren't were mostly from people who had been really attached to the Darren/ Mia relationship. As soon as I read those though I read immediately the replies of the other fans telling those people that it was not my fault that the couple had broken up. That actually it had been Mia's. They kept saying that if these people were real fans then they would be happy that Darren was so happy.

Since I wasn't visibly upset as I was reading Darren had gotten up to use the bathroom and was now updating and responding to his own tweets. I had read more than enough to get a feel for the general consensus and I realized that I had worried for nothing. I put my phone down and ran over to where Darren was sitting in a chair and jumped onto him surprising him with a huge hug. He set his phone down and hugged me back. When he pulled away he saw tears in my eyes and got worried, but I assured him it was only because I was so excited about how well his fans had accepted me.

Darren's fans were so important to him and they supported him so completely, I was thrilled that they supported me too and I promised myself that I would always help Darren show his and our fans how much we appreciated their support. "Dare, we have a name too ya know. Its Datie ooh and Carie, and there's a Carien too! Haha I love that! Which one do you think will stick?"

He laughed and said, "Datie I guess, but I don't really mind either way. What matters to me is what the names mean. And they mean that you are mine and I am yours and I love you so much katydid."

"Darebear, you are so sweet!" I kissed him and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned and saw him giving me a puppy dog pout. I asked him what was wrong and he said that I hadn't told him I loved him back. Well, I walked over and instead of telling him I showed him. We moved to the couch and kissed for who knows how long then I said, "I love you so very much Darren Everett Criss. I really, really do." He smiled and then I went to go take my shower.

This was my last full day with Darren for two weeks; we had discussed it last night and had a plan all set, but I didn't want to think about that, I'd just be sure to make this day as wonderful as possible for the both of us.

Darren's POV

This was the last full day I'd have with Catie for two weeks. Because of the storm Ryan had managed to get our flight pushed back until tomorrow afternoon and I was grateful for that extra time I didn't think I'd get. I was going to make this special. While Catie was in the bathroom taking a shower I made arrangements for the day.

It started with me calling Joe to get Alyssa's number. As it turned out he was planning something for her too. We exchanged the girls' numbers with each other and I called Alyssa, while Joe texted Catie because she wasn't going to be able to answer a call while showering. Alyssa told me that Catie loved stuffed animals and I knew from the interview that she loved monkeys like me. I had seen a Build-a-Bear Workshop in one of the malls I had gone to with Chris and Lea and decided that it would be the perfect solution to what to do when we missed each other. Hug the stuffed animal we made each other. I would be paying for them both obviously, but she would have free reign in what and how the animal was made, even though I knew she'd protest, I wrote her a note explaining this and that I had gone to get us some breakfast.

When I came back she was dry and dressed and was holding the note in her hand while reading a text, that I assumed must have been from Joe. When I walked in she ran to me and kissed me. She said it was a brilliant idea so get each other something to hold onto while we were apart. I corrected her saying that we'd be making them; I'd be "getting them." She said fine, knowing it wasn't worth it to argue about it and then grumbled that she'd get me to let her pay for something eventually. I laughed and said maybe, if she tricked me.

We ate our breakfast and then made our way to the mall to get my plan under way. We decided to make matching bears for each other, and even though I tried to tell her it was fine she wouldn't make the more expensive monkey instead. The bears were white and very soft. She picked a soft purple sweater for the one she was making and I picked an oversized red sweater for mine. We named them and then exchanged them while we were in the car. She said she chose the purple because it was her favorite color and that it reminded her of Starkid, which was where she was first exposed to my work. I gave her the one I made and said that the red represented the how passionately I was in love with her. She giggled and I explained that it was oversized because it was like a boyfriend sweater and I was her boyfriend, that and I had a sweater that looked really similar to it. So it was all the better to remember me by. She said she loved it and asked if the red just symbolized love like 12 red roses do and I said, "Yes, that while red does signify passion," she was right in her judgment that I had been being dramatic.

She hugged both bears tightly on the way home. The day had flown by and we were ordering food in for the night. We ate our food and then curled up next to each other to watch a movie on TV. Once it was over we fell asleep together and with our bears in our arms.


	13. You'll Be in My Heart

I own nothing but the ideas in my head.

Wednesday

Catie's POV

When I woke up I had my bear hugged tightly to my chest. How did it already smell like Darren? I smiled when I realized that, but then I looked next to me and saw that the bed was empty apart from me. That was how it would be for a while. I could deal with not waking up next to him as long as I knew I would see him, but for a little over two weeks I wouldn't even be getting face to face contact with him. I turned the other direction and saw a note on the night stand next to the bed. It was a hand written note from Darren saying he hopped I wouldn't be awake to see him gone, but if I was that I should just go back to sleep and he'd be back soon to take me out to breakfast. I smiled at how thoughtful he was and then went right back to missing him. The clock said it was only 9:30, so I tried to go back to sleep. I woke up again at around 10:15 and he still hadn't returned yet, he had written that he thought he'd be back around this time so I just stayed awake.

I thought about how much had happened in the past week and I loved it. Every single moment had been great, but I was going to miss the Starkids and the Gleeks so much! And Darren… wow, he'd been with me for nearly every minute of the last few days. I knew it was only a couple of weeks, but it was still hard to think about driving him to the airport today and then leaving alone. Tears sprang into my eyes and I just hugged my teddy bear tighter and prepared to deal with this for the next two weeks. I didn't hear him come in because I was faced away from the door crying quietly, wishing I could stop being such a baby about this.

Then I felt the bed move and I just froze and held my breath hoping he hadn't noticed. I was wrong of course. He was suddenly crouched in front of the bed looking worried. "What happened baby? Please don't cry, whatever it is we'll fix it ok? Please tell me what's wrong, love."

"You're leaving today, and I was thinking about how much I am going to miss you being around. Your mere presence makes me feel like a different person Darren, like I'm special and loved and it's not that my friends don't make me feel that way, too, but it's different with you and I'm going to miss you so much while you're away."

"I am going to miss you too. Every minute of every day I will be wishing you were with me. I love you baby girl and I don't foresee that changing anytime soon."

"I'm so embarrassed that you saw me crying. I was hoping that I'd hear you come in and I could hop into the shower before you came in here. It's silly to get this upset, I mean it's only two weeks right."

"Well, sweetheart, you're partially right. Yes, it is only two weeks, but it's not silly to be upset. I cried a little talking to Ryan about it this morning. You should not be embarrassed because it is a natural response to a situation like this and I am flattered and overjoyed that you care so much about me, the same way I care about you." He looked me in the eyes and told me he loved me, then his eyes flickered to my lips and back up and he got up off the floor and lay down next to me, never breaking the eye contact. His eyes shot down to my lips again and he moved closer, tortuously slowly, and kissed me.

We stayed that way for a while, and then I decided that I needed to shower, get dressed and brush my teeth. He said he'd be waiting and pulled out his guitar and started strumming and singing softly. I told him that it sounded beautiful, and he winked and said that it was about a beautiful girl he recently met and that he was glad I liked it. I blushed and said I'd have to meet her someday and walked into the bathroom.

I realized a little too late that I had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom with me. I peeked my head out to see that his back was to the bathroom door and that he was still playing away on the guitar. I had a towel wrapped around me and walked to the bag on the floor to get some clothes. He heard the bag unzip and turned towards me. I looked at him, blushing, and he told me he'd already seen me in a bathing suit at the meet and that I shouldn't be embarrassed, because I was beautiful; inside and out. I laughed at that and said, "That's different, Dare! We weren't together then and I had a bathing suit on under that towel!" He just laughed, got up and gave me a kiss on the forehead and said he was going to get a drink from the fridge in the other room.

I went back into the bathroom and finished my morning routine and we went to breakfast at around 11:30 at a bagel shop in Madison.

Darren's POV

We were sitting in the bagel shop in town, which Catie had mentioned on our tour of the town about a week ago, waiting for our orders. Wow, I couldn't believe that it was only about six days ago. I felt like I'd known her my entire life and I already felt more comfortable around her than I had ever felt around any other girl.

Catie got up to get the food we'd ordered and I thought back to the moment in my room earlier that morning when I realized how much I wanted her to be around me as much as possible. I was writing a song that I planned to finish for Catie for when I came back from my trip as a surprise. I heard shuffling behind me and paused, hoping she hadn't heard my surprise. She was wearing only a towel as she shuffled through her bag and I couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful girl. How could I leave this gorgeous girl who made feel like no one ever had before? She was definitely the elusive "one".

I hadn't realized that I was sulking until Catie came over and stroked my cheek saying, "Why the long face, Darebear?" She chuckled softly and sat across from me, gazing into my eyes with genuine concern. I tried to shrug it off because I knew I had to be strong for her, but I couldn't help the single tear that rolled down my cheek. She reached over and wiped it away with a soft "I'll always be here to wipe away your tears, Darren. We'll be strong for each other." My stomach fluttered when she said my whole first name. It felt so certain, so comforting. The fact that she could make me feel this way, like I was drowning but didn't care, was a mind-blowing thought.

We ate our food in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. We finished and began the cold walk back to her school. I grabbed her hand and walked a little slower wanting to revel in the last moments I had with her. When we arrived at her dorm, sooner than I had hoped, I wrapped her into a large bear hug, the Darebear that she so affectionately called me. It was about 12:15 when we got back and I didn't need to be at the airport until about 5 so we had time to just hang out and be with each other before I had to leave. Her roommate was out, Catie had gotten a text from her saying that she was in the city for the day and would be back later that night. We just lay on her bed and hugged for a while, talking about everything, but that I would be leaving soon.

I got up and went to the bathroom and when I came back I saw her hastily wipe her cheeks and eyes hugging the teddy bear I got her tightly. She was crying and I was pretty sure I knew why. I didn't ask though, knowing it would upset her more. I walked over and lay back down on the bed next to her. I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I know baby. I love you so much, and I'll be counting the days until I can hold on tight to my katydid like I am right now." I kissed the top of her head and she turned to look at me. She whispered, "I love you too. I am gonna miss my darebear hugs so much. Just being around you makes me feel so loved and I am going to miss you terribly." And she finally just let go. This was the first time I'd really seen her cry about this and it broke my heart. I wanted to cry too, but I knew I needed to wait until she couldn't see me do it.

I just pulled her tighter to me and sang,

"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"

I could tell she had calmed down a little and then she looked up at me grinning and laughing a little. "What's so funny?" I asked; glad to see that she no longer seemed to be upset.

"Nothing Dare. It's just that, Alyssa and I were talking one day and we made this list, jokingly of course, of things that her boyfriend would have to do someday. I said that 'singing _You'll Be in My Heart_ when she was upset should be on the list and that it's gonna be on mine.' Of course it's not like it was a deal breaker if it didn't happen, but you just sang it out of the blue and I loved it and I love you and it made me laugh because you are just so perfect and you've fit every possible thing that I could ever wish for and even more that I didn't know I wanted in a boyfriend until I met you. Darren, you are already becoming one of my best friends and I know I've said this before, but I feel like a different person with you, not different from the person I normally am, but I guess I just feel more comfortable being that person when I have you with me. Your love and support are more than I could ask for and everything that I could ever possibly need. I love you and you'll be here, in MY heart, for as long as you'll let me have you there."

She pointed to her heart when she said that last line and I laughed a little. My heart was soaring and my eyes were stinging with tears I refused to shed in front of her. Everything she said about the way she feels with me is exactly the way I feel around her. And I told her that. I wished more than anything that we could just stay like this forever, it didn't matter what we were doing, as long as I could be with her I would be the happiest man on Earth. I would be leaving soon though and while it was only a fraction of the time we'd spent apart before we met; I'd spent almost every moment of everyday with her since then and I couldn't fathom how I had lived and thought I was in love with anyone before I met her. I was glad that I'd done something special for her without even realizing it. I made a mental note to sing that to her when I knew she was really upset about something. Knowing this made my surprise for the airport when I came home that much better. I knew she'd love the song and the surprise I had in store.

Before we knew it, it was time to head to the airport. We decided that we'd eat something either at the airport or on the way there. We still hadn't really talked about the two weeks apart and even if it made me cry I'd talk to her about it on the way to the airport. I needed to be sure that she could handle this and make sure she knew that we could text and call and Skype anytime, as long as we were both free.

We got into the car and I turned the music on and plugged in the GPS Joey would be driving Catie back to school because he had finished all the filming he needed to do for the Disney show he's on and would be staying in New York while we were all finishing up our various projects. Catie was quiet and then we both began to sing along with the song on the radio. Once it was over I turned the music lower so that I could hear the GPS and once I got onto the highway Catie turned to look at me.

"Darren, I am really going to miss you. We've been so quiet since we stopped singing that I already miss you. I am going to miss you so much it hurts and that intimidates me a little bit. I know that I love you, but isn't it abnormal to feel this strongly this quickly?"

"I feel the same way katydid. I love you so strongly and so much that in the beginning I pulled away and tried to deny it. Don't you remember when you were giving us that tour of the town and I was distant? Well that was me feeling intimidated and nervous because I had a plan in the works to see how you felt about me. I didn't realize that it would take so much effort to do though and I was struggling to "keep my distance." Maybe it is abnormal, but you at least are not by any means just some normal girl, Catie; you are incredibly special and I know you think I am as well, although that will still take some convincing for me to believe. So, while it may be abnormal to have expressed these types of feelings so soon I know that you love and feel every emotion with your whole heart and I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life. I know that what we share is love and I think it's extraordinary that we are both strong enough to admit this to ourselves and others when, you're right, it is not the normal practice to do so this soon. Is that why you've been avoiding talking about this for so long?"

"Kind of, I guess, I mean I just kind of worried that you'd think me naïve and immature for going along with all this and jumping into it so quickly. Self-consciousness again I guess. I also didn't really want to mess up my last few days with you by talking about something that was going to upset both of us. I mean we made a plan about Skyping and texting and calling and the only thing we really need to do is nail down times when calls are ok. I will text you back whenever possible and if I don't right away you know it's because of class or practice or something stupid like sleep. We know when calls are allowed and there will only be like three weekends so we can Skype all we want over those times and maybe set up some other Skype dates as well; provided I don't have a ton of homework during the week that is. I love you Darren and as much as I'll miss you, I think this distance will only show me how much I really do love you and want you in my life."

I was tearing up then because everything we had been talking about was so true and honest and I loved that about her. She really did feel every emotion with her whole heart and soul and to see that she would survive this I knew I could too. It would only be two and a half weeks and if Ryan could pull off what we'd been talking about earlier it might even be less. I kissed the back of her hand like the princess she was and kept hold of it until we found a Panera to eat at before we parted ways at the airport.

We just talked and talked the whole time we were eating and the whole rest of the ride. We talked about anything but parting ways in just under an hour. When we finally got to the airport Catie's grip on my hand got just a bit tighter. It wasn't tight enough to hurt and I don't even know if she realized it, but I gave her hand a light squeeze and she looked up at me just before I pulled her close wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply. We stood there for a while just soaking up as much of each other as possible before I had to leave, until I heard a wolf-whistle behind me and I heard Chris and Lea giggle when we both turned around. Catie blushed and ducked her head into my chest. It was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen and I loved it when she blushed.

The whole gang then came over and said their goodbyes. Lauren promised her that the two of them and Alyssa would have some girl time as soon as we got back and Catie made Joe swear he'd keep in touch with Alyssa and that she was expecting a double bowling date when everyone was back and settled. She looked toward me when Joe happily agreed and I kissed her nose and said, "Wild Indians couldn't keep me away." She scrunched her nose up after I said that and told me that she was pretty sure I meant wild horses, but that she liked it my way better. She kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back. We melted into each other one last time and then she pulled away, too quickly for my liking, and whispered goodbye; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Goodbye, my darling katydid. I love you more that Ron loves Redvines; and that's saying something. It's just a little over two weeks, we were apart for longer than that before we met so I know we can do it now. I'll text you as soon as I land. And I'll want to hear your beautiful voice as soon as possible so depending on what time it is I may call you just to say goodnight. I'll be thinking about you the whole time I'm away. Ti amo, amore mio."

"Te amo mi amor. You'll be in my heart, always. See you in a few weeks." We hugged and I grabbed my bag, walked over to my friends, and we all got on the plane. I turned around once to see her watching me. I waved and blew her a kiss. She caught it and brought it to her heart and then did the same to me and I brought hers to my lips. She giggled and waved and I turned around and caught up to my friends.

Catie's POV

I stood there staring at the entryway Darren had walked through for I-don't-know-how-long until Joey came over, grabbed my hand and said that the plane had been gone for five minutes and that it was time to get back to school. I must have been numb to it because I didn't feel upset right away. I just kind of chuckled, said, "Oh, okay," and then walked out of the terminal with Joey. The car ride was quiet and we hit traffic almost right away. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up and saw that Alyssa had texted me asking if I wanted to get Chinese food with them for dinner. She said that Victoria was back and the two of them and Sara were getting food. I told her I did and asked if I could invite Joey to eat with us. She said that was fine and to let her know what he said. I asked him and he said he had left over pasta from the night before and that he needed to eat it before he left the hotel in the next few days. He thanked us for thinking of him, though, and I texted Alyssa to tell her my order.

We got back to the dorm and I said bye to Joey and walked into our main lounge to see that my friends had just gotten the food and we sat down and watched movies and ate take out until we decided to get to bed.

A/N: The translations are generally "I love you, my love"


	14. Far Far Away

I own nothing.

Wednesday Cont...

I didn't have practice in the morning and I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to send Darren a text, "Hey, babe. I miss you already, but I know we'll be even closer after you come back so I decided not to be too sad about it. Anyway, I'm probly gonna be up for a while because I just can't seem to get to sleep. So, shoot me a text and then if you can give me a call because I'd love to hear your voice before bed. I am literally going to be listening to every song I have that you sing on repeat for the next few weeks whenever I feel lonely. And I'll be listening to it tonight. I love you Darren. Very very very much."

I was lying in bed listening to the playlist that I had made and just as "Don't You" came on I got a text that said, "My beautiful baby girl, I hope that you are asleep and that you don't reply, but if you are awake send me a text so I know that I can call you. That is possibly the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I wish I could do the same. You know I've never heard you sing; we should change that by the way, but that's beside the point. I love you too, so much and I want to hear your voice, too. Is it cliché to say that is has become one of the most significant sounds in my life, along with your laugh."

I called him right away rather than send a text first. He sang to me and I was suddenly very tired and we fell asleep talking to each other.

Thursday

Catie's POV

I woke up and saw that we still had a phone call going. My roommate was still asleep so I took the phone into the lounge and softly said, "Darren, are you awake yet? Babe you should hang up the phone and go back to sleep. You had a long flight and a long day yesterday."

He didn't answer and I heard him breathing softly in the background so I guessed he was still sleeping. I hung up the phone and texted him that we had fallen asleep on the phone and I woke up and hung up so it wouldn't be a problem. I told him I loved him missed him and asked if he'd text me when he was awake. I really missed him. Yesterday it hadn't seemed so real. It was easy to be ok with the separation because it hadn't felt like it would be so long when he was actually there in my company. I looked up to the calendar hanging over my bed and put an X over today. One day down, I'd be ok once classes started back up, but they weren't scheduled to resume until Monday because of damage on campus. At least on Monday I'd be able to focus more energy on class and swimming than the fact that Darren and the new friends I'd made wouldn't be back for two weeks.

I texted Alyssa to see if she was up and she said that she was. We decided to go to commons for breakfast together and once we were there she said that Joe woke her up when he'd texted her good morning and they had talked for a while, but that she couldn't fall back asleep after that. I told her I was sorry that had happened, but at least he was thinking about her. She smiled at that and decided that it was definitely worth it. I was a little worried because Darren hadn't sent me a message back yet, but I wasn't sure when he had to work or what his plans were. I knew he'd answer when he could.

Alyssa and I decided to go on a walk around campus because we didn't have any work to do that day. While we were walking she asked me if I thought Joe liked her and I looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course he likes you Lyss! He wouldn't have texted you this morning and kept up a conversation the way he did if he didn't like you. Plus he was really excited about the bowling thing. Darren told me that Joe said he likes you so don't worry about it." She smiled and was excited to hear what Joe had said. She told me she really liked him too and that she was glad to even just be friends with him. She asked if we could do a "group date" kind of thing for our bowling outing saying she thought it might be easier that way at first. I told her that was fine, but that I was sure Joe wanted it to be a date and I joked that at least she knew how he felt about her before their first date. She laughed and said that the way Darren and I had gotten together was really cute though and like my very own fairytale.

I thought about that and smiled. "He is kind of like my Prince Charming isn't he? Except I didn't lose anything at a ball. Speaking of a ball, when is holiday ball? We could ask the guys to come with us right? And maybe we could get the school to let others come if they want to, seeing as they'll all be part of the school community once they get back."

I was still a little worried because Darren hadn't even texted me to say hi or in response to what I said at all. It was pretty late and I knew it was late morning out in LA too so he should be up soon if he wasn't already up. I didn't text again just in case he was still sleeping. It was weird though. I had gotten a text from Chris and Lea already today, but not Darren. I trusted him and I knew he'd text me when he got a chance to so I just went on with my day. I worked on a project with Alyssa and then we watched a movie on the DVD player in the lounge.

Before I went to bed I texted Darren for a second time that day, "Hey Dare, I hope your day wasn't too busy. I miss you! I hope we can talk soon. Love you, good night."

This time I got a message back almost right away, "Sorry babe, I had meetings almost all day and my phone died and I just got to a charger a little while ago. Love you too goodnight beautiful."I smiled and went to bed with a much lighter mind than I'd had all day.


	15. Trouble in Paradise?

I own nothing.

A/N sorry the last one was so short. Hopefully this makes up for it. It's much longer.

Friday

Darren's POV

I felt horrible. I had stayed on the phone with Catie until we'd both fallen asleep and when I woke up my phone had died. I was glad to talk to Catie, but with my phone dead that caused me to be late and not have time to charge it all day. I hadn't been able to talk to her all day because of it and it killed me. She was really sweet about it, but I woke up this morning and decided that I needed to make it up to her.

I called her when I knew it wouldn't be too early to wake her up. She picked up the phone and sleepily greeted me. I told her I was sorry about yesterday and began to sing "Your Song" to her. Then the whole cast passed my phone around and said hi and that they missed her, even Ryan. I was glad to see they had all taken such a liking to her. We talked for a while because I had a break from filming as Blaine didn't have a lot of scenes in this episode.

I had called because I needed to talk to her about something. Mia had called me now that I was back in LA and she wanted to talk to me. I wanted Catie to know about it ahead of time so that if rumors started flying she'd have heard the truth from me first. I told her all of this and she thanked me for letting her know and said that she trusted me. I had to go to a meeting for an upcoming interview so I had to go and she said she needed to shower and eat something. She wished me luck and we hung up. God, I missed her, but hearing her say that she trusted me I knew we'd be fine until I could see her again.

The meeting for the interview went great and I was glad that I had told Catie about the Mia thing because we met at a bar near the studio to talk and she begged me to take her back saying that she was so sorry she had cheated and that it wouldn't happen again. I let her know that I was very happy where I was and that she had said that the other time she'd done it and it had happened again. I told her that I didn't hate her, but that we were never going to get back together. I was glad we'd picked a public place because I could tell she would have started yelling if we weren't. I left the bar feeling sorry about how blunt I'd been with Mia, but also happy about having stood up for myself to her.

I went back home and hopped in the shower. I'd been texting Catie for most of the day and she said she was going to bed early because she and her friends were waking up early the next day to go and volunteer at a soup kitchen for people who had no power and couldn't make food. So we said good night and I congratulated myself on getting through almost another full day.

I got out of the shower and I heard someone moving around in the other room. I knew Joey was in Madison so it couldn't have been him. Chris knew where my spare key was though so I wondered if maybe he was upset about something and had come by to talk about it. It turned out I couldn't have been more wrong. It was Mia, slightly drunk and sitting on my couch with my phone in her hand. I was upset, "Mia what are you doing here? I told you that we were not getting back together. And why do you have my phone? Give it to me now!" I was trying hard not to yell, but that was a privacy thing.

"I just deleted the stuff from that bitch. Seriously Darren, when did you get so sappy? You serenaded her? And god how old is she, sixteen? I didn't know you were a cradle-robber, that's sick. Is it even legal?"

"I don't have to defend myself to you Mia. I would have done the same things for you, but you wanted nothing to do with that. Get out, and don't you DARE EVER say that word when referring to my girlfriend ever again."

"Have fun with your little toy Darren. Let me know when you get bored and want a real woman instead of a teenager."

"I won't need to and she acts more mature and selfless on a daily basis than you did during our entire two year relationship. Goodbye, Mia, and goodnight." She smirked and walked out. How the hell had she gotten in here? Oh well. I couldn't worry about that right now. I crawled into bed and fell asleep hugging the bear that Catie made me.

Saturday

Catie's POV

I woke up and saw that I had a text from Darren. I read it and my heart stopped. I texted him back and said, "Is this some kind of cruel joke Darren? Seriously. I trusted you and now you completely take that trust and run it through the mud. I love you so much and I thought you did, too. Please tell me this isn't true."

I ran in to Alyssa's room crying and showed her the texts just as Darren texted back. "How many times do I need to tell you? No it's not a cruel joke, I love her and I don't know what kind of misguided world you live in, but I will not keep repeating myself here."

I was mad then, how could he seriously treat me that way? "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? I can't even believe you right now Darren!"

I decided to just leave it be and he must have felt the same way because he didn't write anything back either. I couldn't think too much about it because we had to go to a soup kitchen and do community service for a while that day, but the whole way there I just kept thinking, _I knew it was too good to be true._

I didn't really know what to do about this, I mean the next few years and the summer would be awkward, but we'd get over it I guess. We'd have to at least be civil for a while, even though he was being a jerk I didn't want him to lose fans because we were professing out love to each other one day and then two days later I was so mad at him I was seeing red. I had thrown his stupid bear under my bed before I left and I knew I couldn't avoid it forever, but I just needed to ignore it for a while. I'd text Chris in a few days to see what was going on if I didn't get an explanation and a serious apology by then.

The day went by in a blur of forced smiles and sadness. I was quiet all day and I knew Alyssa knew I was upset, but she knew me well enough to know I'd talk about it when I needed to.

Darren's POV

I got a text from Mia in the morning obviously having forgotten both our conversations the night before and I was irritated so I sent her a curt reply and hoped she'd get the message. I decided not to reply to the second message she sent me hoping she'd figure out that I really meant what I'd said.

I texted Catie next and only got a short reply. I knew she was busy so I figured that she'd text me later to talk about our days and hopefully we could talk on the phone before bed. I missed her voice and with the whole Mia thing I knew she could comfort me. She didn't text me again though, it was odd, but I wasn't sure exactly what her plans had been for the day. Her phone could die too right?

Sunday

Catie's POV

Darren didn't send anything to me so I didn't text anything to him. Sunday went by in much the same way as Saturday had. We found out that classes wouldn't start until at least Wednesday because some people still couldn't get to campus due to gas rationing and road closures. I was stuck on campus with nothing to do but think about how stupid I'd been to think that I was really in love with someone so quickly. Alyssa and I had decided to keep going to the soup kitchen, I hoped it would keep my mind off of a certain glee star, but I was wrong. There were a lot of teenagers that day and they all came up to me and said, "Aren't you Darren Criss's girlfriend? Oh my god you are so lucky! The two of you are so cute together. We've literally watched the interview of the two of you about ten times."

I thanked them and smiled. The wished me luck with him and walked away. Alyssa had been next to me and she told me to go into the bathroom or go outside and take a break. She knew I was on the verge of tears and that I wouldn't want to cry in public. She said she was sure he had good reason to say that and that she was sure that the text I'd gotten wasn't true. I gave her a teary eyed smile and hoped with my whole being that she was right. My heart was breaking and I couldn't handle it. I cried myself to sleep that night and I slept right through dinner.

Darren's POV

I texted Catie good morning, but got no reply. I hadn't gotten any reply last night either. I was getting nervous. Had I texted her what I thought I'd texted Mia? I checked my phone and saw that I hadn't and I couldn't figure out what I'd done to make her so upset that she wouldn't even text me a "good morning" or a "goodnight" back.

I waited the whole day and still got nothing. I decided that I'd talk to Chris about it the next day when he came over to work on the script with Lea and Dianna.

Monday

Catie's POV

The next day I asked Chris if Darren was upset with me about something. He texted me back saying of course not and asked why I thought that. I forwarded him the messages and he called me right away. I was on speaker and Lea was with him too. They both assured me that definitely didn't happen and that they thought something must be up, that Darren would never write that to me. I was crying while we were talking and Chris told me to hold on that he'd just gotten a text from Darren. It said he didn't know what was wrong but that I hadn't texted him back in like a day and a half and he was worried about me being upset with him. I told Chris that he hadn't texted me in over a day and that I would not text him back after what he'd said to me. Chris told me that he was going to Darren's place in a few hours and that he'd get to the bottom of this. He said he had a sneaking suspicion that Mia was behind it. He told me to log onto Skype and that if Darren Skyped me to make sure I answered; it was part of his plan. I said ok and that I hoped his plan would work. He said he was sure it was and that I'd have my man back by the end of the night.

Chris's POV

I had worked too hard to get those two together and I would not let Mia get in the way of it. I knew she had something to do with this so I decided that when I got to Darren's house I would have Lea distract him while I took his phone and texted her that I knew she'd changed the names in Darren's phone and deliberately not texted him back to make him think Catie was ignoring him. I knew she'd come if I did that and I'd be sneakily Skyping Catie when she did, so Catie would actually believe everything. She was a forgiving person, but even she could not be expected to forgive something that Darren himself had just broken up with someone over.

We got to Darren's house and I asked him when he'd let Mia get a hold of his phone. He asked me how I knew that had happened and he said that's the only thing he could think of as to why he'd texted me asking if I knew why Catie was ignoring him at the same time I was talking to Catie on the phone about why he had sent her this message, "Sorry I didn't keep the conversation going very much tonight. I was distracted. Mia came over and begged me to take her back. I realized I'm still not over her and I love her. We were having sex when you last texted so I was a little too preoccupied to respond. I'm sorry Catie, but I think I rushed into something with you just to keep her out of my mind, but now she's back and I want her on my mind."

He looked like he was about to cry. He handed me his phone and stormed into his bedroom. I switched the numbers back and texted Mia that the jig was up and that she better get her ass over here at once. I then Skyped Catie and let the whole scene play out before her very eyes. I told her to mute her microphone though so Darren wouldn't know she could see it. She did, but I could tell she wasn't happy about it. I told her to hang on and watch, that everything would be revealed soon.

Eventually Darren emerged from his room after Lea coaxed him out saying it was better to figure out what happened and what could be done about it. He said, "I need to call up Mia and tell her to get the hell over here so I can rip her a new one for probably destroying the best relationship I'll ever have and for causing me to hurt the most amazing girl I have met in my entire life! Then I need to call Catie and grovel for the rest of my life to get her to believe me that I would never ever do something like that to her let alone write that over text if it did happen. How am I gonna do that? Mia I can handle… Chris where's my phone I need to get this settled… but how am I going to get Catie to answer me when I try to apologize? She probably hates me now, and rightly so, it's not like she has any reason not to believe what Mia wrote especially after what I texted her next when she asked me if I was serious. I swore I'd never break her heart and I did without even knowing I did it."

I handed Darren his phone and said that I'd switched the two names back for him and that I'd already handled Mia and that we should be expecting her soon. I got a text from Catie just after she heard that saying, "Seriously Chris? I am going to have to sit through this? He's right I should be mad at him, how could he let Mia do that? The worst part is I want to believe him so badly, but I'm so hurt and confused that I don't know what to do or how to feel. I still love him so much, but he's an actor Chris. How do I know that he's not just putting on a show here?"

I assured her that he wasn't and said, "Yes you most certainly do have to sit here and listen to this. Mia will be here and she is a horrible actress. Once you see the way she is acting you'll know how much he really meant everything he just said about you. He was gutted the past day and a half when you didn't respond to his texts and I know you were too so just hold tight I promise you won't be disappointed." She just wrote back, "Fine" and I turned the microphone up higher on the computer so she could hear.

Darren thanked me for texting Mia for him and he said something about recording this confrontation to play for Catie so she would know how he really truly felt about her. I told him I had that covered too and he just had to concentrate on telling Mia to back off and to write a formal apology to his girlfriend for screwing things up right when midterms were ending and finals work was beginning. He agreed and right then Mia stormed in to the living room.

"Where the hell do you get off, Darren?! Telling me to stop being jealous of that little bitch who I'm sure you'll dump as soon as someone better comes along just like you did to me! I can't believe you stooped that low Darren. Jealous of her, ha! She's not even that pretty Darren. What's the matter did you want a sure thing and you jumped on the first opportunity to get some? How many times has that little slut fucked you Darren? I at least-"

That was the last straw for Darren; he could only take those names being thrown out about Catie for so long. "Woah Mia, now you've gone WAY too far! That is my girlfriend who you are talking about, a person who I love more than anything in the world, more than life itself. You ARE jealous of her, that's why you are so mad. There's no other explanation. I've tried to be civil about this and stop myself from really hurting your feelings, but obviously you have no regard for the feelings of others so I have half a mind just to expose you for the bitch you are and tell everyone what really happened between us. As it stands only you, me, my girlfriend, and my closest friends and family know why we broke up because I knew that it would ruin your career if I said anything about it. I still won't say anything about it because I won't stoop even remotely close to your level of shit, but this: your rudeness and hatred of Catie, the name calling, the interfering in my personal life – which no longer includes you- it's done Mia. Absolutely done. I will NOT stand here and listen to you or anyone insult the love of my life the way you just did, nor do I have to. You will make this right, Mia. You will make a formal apology to Catie and tell her everything that you did and how that caused me to act towards her or so-help-me I will make you wish you never did."

"Ooo those are big word coming from you Darren Criss and they are all things you've said before. What makes this time any different?"

Before Darren could say anything I stepped in, this needed to end and it was clear I needed to be the one to end it. "Oh he will follow through this time Mia. Because one, I have never seen him so happy in my entire friendship with him and it's because of Catie, and two, I heard everything you did and said, I will encourage him to do everything he's threatened and if he doesn't I will. And you don't know revenge until you've seen MY revenge, plus the whole Glee cast and all of Starkid love her. That makes this about 20 to 1 and I kind of like those odds." She glared at me and had nothing else to say but she stepped forward slapped Darren soundly and Lea screamed "Get out, NOW" and chased her out of the house.

Darren looked dazed, but pleased with himself. He said thank you to me and Lea. We said it was no problem and before Darren could say anything about figuring out what to say to Catie to apologize I heard his phone go off. He checked it and looked up at me really confused. I asked him what the face was for and he showed me the text, "I love you so much Darebear and I miss you like crazy. I was upset with you, but I know everything was a misunderstanding. Now you should probably go put some ice on your face and then sit in front of your computer without Chris or Lea in the room. ;D"

"Ohh," I said, "Yeah I had the whole 'getting your girlfriend to forgive you' thing covered too. Did I forget to mention that?"

"How?" He asked, grinning like a kid with a five dollar bill in a penny candy store.

I turned the sound on on the computer and a voice from speakers said, "Skype." He looked at me with wide eyes; like this was the best gift he'd ever received.

"Go ahead, Romeo. We'll work on the script more tomorrow; we all know most of it by now anyway." He sat down at the computer and Lea and I called bye to Catie and headed out the door. I smiled, my work here was done.

Darren's POV

"I am going to make this up to you I am so sorry. I love you so much baby. So so so so much. I would never ever do that to you in a million years and I'm so sorry I let that happen, she should have never even gotten a hold of my phone, but apparently she knew where my spare key was and she walked in, drunk and switched the names in my phone then texted you and then deleted it so I wouldn't see it. I know you said that you forgive me and that it was all just a misunderstanding, which it was, but I shouldn't have let it happen and I will make this up to you in any and every way possible. I love you."

"Haha, Well hello to you too Darren. I love you too and I'm sorry I over reacted a little bit. I should have called you or talked to you on Facebook right away. I knew Mia was capable of stuff like this but I didn't think she'd actually do anything of this nature. It's more her fault than yours so you really don't need to make anything up to me. Just knowing that you really do love me as much as I love you and that you want to make it up to me it enough. Just hurry back and take me on a date when you do and we'll be right back to the way things were. I miss you Darebear."

"God, I love you. And I'm glad to hear you say that, but it's not changing anything. You did not overreact, you had every right to be upset and act the way you did and I am making this up to you."

"Really Darren you don't need to do that. I promise, I'm not expecting that from you. We had a misunderstanding and it wanst your fault or mine really, so as much as I'd love for you to be doting on me like that, you dote on me more than you need to and it's amazing so extra would just be crazy. Not to mention you'd probably spend way too much money or get me something that there is no way I could return the favor by getting you anything as wonderful."

"You're the most wonderful thing you could ever give me. Your trust and support ate amazing things and I'll make it up to you when you least expect it. You know I can't help doing things for you and I broke your heart, I know I did, and even if it was just for a few days I can't stand that. I love you baby, now it's getting late for you so I'll let you go. I'll call you in the morning ok?"

"So resistance is futile huh? Well I'll find a way to repay you for whatever you do anyway I guess. I love you too Darebear. I miss you. Of course it's ok to call in the morning, but not too early, I haven't slept well in the past few days. Good night prince charming. I miss you. It was nice getting to talk to you even if the circumstances weren't the greatest to begin with."

"Good night my love. You will be in my heart."

"Always. Goodnight mi amor."

I already had a plan for how to wake her up the next day and I knew she'd love it.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm a little stuck at the moment. I have some ideas for how to continue this and I'll be using them, but after that there's a lot of time between this point and when the gleeks and starkids return and then a few days inbetween their return and the bowling "date" that Joe mentioned. That I have a plan for and there will be some more drama so it should be exciting, but if you have any ideas for anything between this point and then let me know!  
Thanks so migh for reading and let me know what you guys think of the story so far! =]


	16. Hopelessly Devoted

I own nothing.

Monday

Catie's POV

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. It was a little earlier than I would have liked to get up but when I saw that it was Darren I smiled and picked up right away.

"Good morning babe, hold on a minute I'm gonna go to the lounge so I don't wake Sara up" I said softly and I got up and quietly walked out of my room.

He said alright and when I told him I was in the lounge he said he hoped that I slept well and that he'd dreamt about me all last night.

I giggled and said, "Really? It must have been a good dream then right? I don't remember what I dreamt, but I woke up with "Don't You" stuck in my head so I must have been thinking about you."

"That's so sweet. I love you so much sweetheart and I miss you every second I'm not with you. I am so glad I have you in my life. And because of that I have a little surprise for you this morning."

"I'm glad I have you in my life to darebear. I love surprises! But I especially love Darren surprises! I'm so excited!"

I was bouncing up and down, but then I yawned and he must have heard it because he chuckled a little and said, "Well sleepy head, maybe this will help wake you up a bit." And he sang "Hopelessly Devoted to You" to me.

It was beautiful, and tears started to flow from my eyes. I had listened to the version of this song he'd sung for glee during the brief time when I thought he and I were through. He must have heard me crying because he asked me if I was ok and what was wrong. I explained the situation and he said that his heart just broke a little. I felt bad and told him not to worry, because I was hopelessly devoted to him and knowing that he felt the same way about me was all I needed to make me smile.

He said, "I love you so much my darling, amazing, beautiful, perfect baby girl. I am so sorry that you ever felt that way, but I am glad that I put good memories back into that song for you. Unfortunately I have to get to work so I must be going, but I'll talk to you soon sweetie. You'll be in my heart."

"Always," I answered, "just like the song, and you'll be in mine as well, Dare. I love you. You are my prince charming. Talk to you later baby. TTFN. I miss you."

"I miss you too, katydid. Bye"

"Bye."

Darren's POV

I smiled to myself thinking about my impromptu performance for Catie that morning and I sent her a text saying that I was done with work. I knew it was late here so it would be even later there. But true to her nature she called me almost right away. We weren't able to talk for very long because she had to go to class in the morning and it was already past 12 where she was. I heard her shudder a little and I asked if she was alright and she said she was fine, that it had just gotten really warm in her dorm room so she and her roommate opened a window and that now it was pretty cold in her room. I chuckled because she was tired and so was rambling a little bit. It had given me an idea though and I told her she'd have another surprise waiting for her later on in the week. She thanked me profusely and we reluctantly said out goodbyes. She kept prolonging it though, but I could tell she was tired, so I started singing and eventually she fell asleep. Sara picked up the phone and said that she was hanging up her phone for her. I laughed and said goodnight, she said it back and then the line went dead.

My heart swelled with affection; every time I thought I couldn't lover her more Catie would say or do something that would make me fall for her even more. I felt bad knowing that she was cold and that I couldn't be there to warm her up, but I knew she'd love what I had planned for her for later on in the week.

I had to go in early the next day to shoot some extra scenes so I could try to get back that much quicker. I went to sleep with a smile on my face and my beautiful girlfriend in my dreams, thinking the only thing that could make my night better would be if she was there with me.

Tuesday

Classes started back up for Catie and so when I texted her good morning she didn't answer right away. She texted me back after her writing class while she had a 25 minute break before her chemistry lab. She asked if she could call saying that things were weird with one of her friends and that she just needed to hear my voice right now. I called her right away.

She told me what happened and I wanted to strangle that stupid hobbit for not realizing what an amazing friend she was to him. She promised that it was ok, but it didn't sound convincing. We talked a little longer and she was really excited to introduce me to her teammates when I got back. She said the guys gave her crap for not introducing me to them sooner, but that it was all in good fun and she said she'd promised to take me to a party with her once I got back. She said the girls had looked me up and that they approved, but that the guys were still skeptical because they were very protective of her. She promised me that they'd love me and that I'd love them. I laughed and said that no matter what I'd love her and that was all that counted. She swooned a little at that and I grinned. Then she had to go and so did I so she said she'd text me when she was done with the night saying it was one of her long nights and that she had practice in the morning so if we could talk it would probably just be to say goodnight. I said that was fine, that it was great to talk to her and that I loved her. She said she loved and missed me, told me to have fun at work and then had to hang up to walk into class.

She texted me later and I called her to say goodnight. It was short because she had to get to bed, but that was ok. As long as I got to hear her voice and tell her how special she was to me I would be able to survive this time apart and then make IT up to her as soon as I got back.

Wednesday

Catie's POV

I was already having the longest day EVER and it wasn't even 11 AM yet. So far I'd had morning practice, biology, and chemistry. Once I got back to my dorm room I'd have about 15 minutes before I needed to get to lunch so I would have enough time to eat and then get to my seminar class and to calculus, before coming back to the dorm for about an hour and a half and then going to another 2 hour practice.

Normally all of this didn't bother me, but it was just one of those days where I really just wanted to curl up under my covers and sleep. It was a cold day and it looked like it cold rain any minute. Add that to the fact that I desperately missed Darren and the day could be described as gray and dreary.

I knew that Darren had had to go in to work early today and because of that I wasn't really expecting a text from him this morning. So when I finally got back to my room, sat on my bed and took out my phone I was surprised to see a text message from him. It had an attachment of a video in which he and Chris were running around getting everyone to say hi to me and congratulations. _Congratulations? On what?_

I couldn't figure that out for the life of me, but I kept watching the video and smiled and laughed as I saw the members of the glee cast smiling and singing and just having fun. Then Chris's face popped onto the screen and he said that he was really glad that Darren had found me. That he had never seen his friend so happy and he thanked me for that. He also warned me that Darren wasn't going to let the whole Mia thing go and that he was hell bent on making it up to me. I laughed at that and then saw Chris suddenly turn the camera around and walk down a hallway. He whispered that he heard Darren and that he wanted to sneak up on him to hear him talking about me like he had all day so far.

Eventually we caught up to where Darren's voice was coming from. He was talking to Ryan and he looked so excited, but worried at the same time. It turned out that he had been making this video for me and that Chris had stolen his phone and had subsequently disappeared with it. Ryan saw Chris and smiled and said he was sure Chris was just having a little fun. "You must really like this girl, huh?" Darren nodded, "I mean you were bouncing off the walls today. Congrats on your two weeks together and for getting past your first potential problem without a hitch. Now Darren I know you really care about her, but don't go overboard on the 'I'll make this up to you' thing. I know you can financially do just about anything special you want for her, but think about what she was saying about her being able to reciprocate. I can tell that's important to her. I'm sure she doesn't mind being spoiled sometimes, but I think she wants to make you feel spoiled sometimes too."

"That's the thing though Ryan. She spoils me every time she looks at me. I see the love in her eyes and when she laughs it's the best gift anyone could give me. Her presence alone is the greatest gift that she could possibly give me and she doesn't even realize it. I know what you mean though and I'll try to think about that. You know how excited I get planning things for the people I love though. I'm sure Chris will make me tone it down a little though, he usually does. Where is he anyway?"

Chris began laughing at that and Darren turned around. If he wanted to I'm sure Chris could have easily gotten away, but he must have gotten what he wanted from Darren so he handed off the phone, waved and walked off down a hallway talking with Ryan.

The screen turned again and I was Darren's face. The smile he was giving was breath-taking and even though we weren't face to face I could see the love and affection in his eyes. He said softly, "Hey baby. I hope you liked this. I love you so much, and as you can see so does everyone else on set. Not as much as I do of course! Anyways, happy two week anniversary, sweetheart. I miss you so much! We only have a little while longer to be apart. The first week is behind us and being away from you only makes me love you even more. Good luck with the rest of your second day back. I'll see you soon katydid, but until then you'll be in my heart. I love you. Goodbye baby." He started tearing up a little and gave me a small smile and then the video was done.

Leave it to Darren to make my dreary day bright again and to make me laugh when I didn't even want to smile.

We talked a little bit over Skype after I came back from dinner that night because I didn't have a lot of homework. He told me that he had another surprise for me and I told him that he really didn't need to do that. He said that it was his job and he promised me that he hadn't spent any extra money on it. I sighed and said, "Fine, but it's my job to make you feel special too and I don't feel like I've been able to do that. I love you too Darren, I really do. But promise me you won't feel gypped if I can't get you amazing gifts like you get me. I feel so bad that I can't reciprocate."

"Sweetheart, I love doing things like this for you. I don't feel gypped because when I'm with you it really is the most amazing gift I can think of. Promise me that you'll sing with me sometime or at least sing so I can really hear it and we'll be even. I've never heard your voice before you know, but Lea told me it's beautiful. You shouldn't hide it."

I blushed and said, "I'll do my best. I love you Darren and I feel really comfortable around you, but I don't have a lot of confidence in my voice, I was a much better singer when I was younger. Promise it doesn't have to be in front of a huge audience or anything and it'll make this a little easier."

"I'll see what I can do, love. No promises though, it seems like whenever I start singing people just kind of sit up and listen. Haha I'm kidding, but of course you don't have to sing in front of a huge audience, at least not right away." He winked and we continued talking about just about everything until we both decided it was time for bed.

I realized before I fell asleep that night, how much Darren really did mean to me. He could turn even the most tedious of days into something special. I knew what he meant when he said that I was the best gift anyone could give him, because he was that for me, too.

A/N Let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading!


	17. Signature Sunnies

I own nothing except the ideas in my head.

Thursday

I woke up that day and checked my email before going to class and I was met with a very pleasant surprise. My classes for the day had been cancelled. I texted Alyssa and we decided that we'd go to lunch together at 12. She said that before we left she had a surprise for me at 11:30. It was only 10:40 so I decided to take a shower before lunch. I got out and went to my room. Then at 11:30 there was a knock on my door. I called, "Come in!" expecting it to be Alyssa. It turned out that I was only partially right though, as Joey Richter and Alyssa came strolling through the door. I jumped up in excitement and gave Joey a huge hug. He told me to be careful so I didn't crush the surprise. I quickly stepped back and sat on my bed.

"Wow, you really do love Darren surprises don't you?" he asked, chuckling a little. I just nodded and reached out my hands. I really missed Darren so anything from him was a godsend. Alyssa laughed and grabbed the gift from Joey and handed it to me. I unwrapped the box and found that I needed scissors to get into it because of all the tape that had been used. Once I finally opened the box I was surprised to find a very warm-looking University of Michigan sweatshirt and some pink sunglasses. I looked at Joey, "Are these… HIS?" Joey smiled and nodded. He said he'd leave me to enjoy my gift, but that he was sure Darren would want to know that I had gotten it.

I put the sweatshirt on right away; it smelled just like Darren and it was more comforting than I had even thought it could be. I quickly put the sunglasses on, snapped a picture and sent it to Darren with a heart written under it. There was a CD in the box, too, that I hadn't noticed right away. I put it into my computer and it turned out that it was filled with covers of Disney songs and songs that Darren, himself, had written. The last song on the disc was "You'll be in my Heart" and it was beautiful. I downloaded the songs to my iPhone and I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of my ring tone. I looked at the name and picked it up right away.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you in my clothing does to me? God, it should be illegal! You are so gorgeous, I love you and I miss you terribly!"

I giggled at that, "Hello to you too babe! I miss you too! Thank you for the gift, it is amazing and it helps me miss you a little bit less. I love your sweatshirt and I don't ever wanna have to take it off. The CD is perfect, and are these YOUR sunglasses? Because if so I can't accept them, they are your signature piece. I love you so much for doing this for me baby. Oh and I'm much warmer now, by the way."

"I'm glad you are warm. No they are not my glasses, but my parents found them and bought them. They told me to send them to you, so I did. I'd like to point out that I did not spend any extra money on this gift. My parents did and I already had the U of M sweatshirt."

"Ok I guess it's ok since YOU didn't spend the money, but I'm sending your parents _ University trinkets, or something, now. I love that they bought this for me, but they don't need to spend money on me like that. They haven't even met me yet." I was a little taken aback by this; I mean he had said they liked me from the Skype conversation, but really. I was a little embarrassed too; I really wanted to make a good impression on them.

"You're blushing right now aren't you? God I love it when you blush. Stop being so absolutely adorable when I can't be there to see it and kiss your embarrassment away!"

"Now you're really making me blush, and I can't really help it when I blush, but maybe you should just speed through your songs and scenes and get back to me soon. I miss you so much it almost hurts. And I love you so much it does. I can't wait til you get back! I am going to spend every possible second with you for a week once you set foot back on the east coast. I love you."

"You always surprise me, you know that? As soon as I am off my plane I am heading to your school and I don't care what you are doing, I am going to come and see you. Unless of course you're in class or your scary coach is holding you "captive" in the pool with his killer sets. I am speeding through my songs and scenes don't you worry baby. I miss you and love you the same way. When I get back I am spending every free moment I have with you for a week or otherwise until you tell me that I'm stifling you, haha. I love you and I hug my bear every night thinking of you.

Addressing what you said before, my parents would absolutely LOVE it if you sent them things with your school's name on them! They know they don't need to, but they want to. I'm sitting with them right now and my mom said that she has never seen me happier than when I am with you so she is going to give you gifts because you are the greatest gift she could have even asked for, for me. My family says hi by the way."

"You surprise the hell out of me too, all the time! Haha, but in the best way possible, of course; I didn't think people like you actually existed outside of books. I'm not kidding when I call you my prince charming, Daredear. You sweep me off my feet every time I'm with you. And I don't think I could ever find you stifling. I'll definitely be on the lookout for some cool things to send to your parents as a thank you then! And tell them I say hi back and thank them for the sunglasses for me. I feel so special! Does everyone in your family have an inherent ability to make a person feel like they are the most special person in the world? Because it most definitely feels like it! What should I call your parents anyway, babe?"

"Give me a second my heart just burst and it needs to restart itself. In response to you never finding me stifling… challenge accepted! Hold on a minute and I'll tell them."

To his parents: "Catie says hello to you as well and she wanted me to thank you so much for the sunglasses. She asked if everyone in our family has an inherent ability to make a person feel like they are the most special person in the world. Because, she says, it most definitely feels like it." A muffled voice answered him and then another chimed in as well, then I heard the three of them laughing. I smiled listening to Darren with his parents; I couldn't wait to meet them!

"Babe I'm back!"

"Oh, good I was getting worried!"

He laughed, "They said that you are one of the most special people in the world and if we are the first people to treat you that way then there is something wrong with the world. My mom said she wants to meet you and wants to know if it's ok for me to give her your phone number. You can call them Mama and Papa Criss if you want. Otherwise they said Cerina and Charles are fine."

"Aww that is very sweet of them to say and Mama and Papa Criss it is then! Tell her I want to meet her too! And your dad and brother as well of course. And yes you most definitely may give your mother my cell phone number! Just remind her of the time difference babe and that I am in class more often than not unfortunately."

"It's nice to hear you say that. I will tell them all that you want to meet them and you will soon I promise baby. I'll give her your number and make sure that she is aware that you are across the country and still in school haha. Baby I miss you so much."

"I'm glad they are accepting me so easily into your life Darren, it's very kind of them and I am sure that I'll love them in person just as much as I do over the phone and the internet. I love you Darren. And I miss you too Dare, everything ok babe? Your tone kinda changed there."

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm just looking at the picture you sent me. I wasn't kidding when I said seeing you in my clothing does something to me. I love it, much more than I realized and it makes me miss you so much. I miss kissing you and holding your hand and snuggling while we watch movies and did I mention I miss kissing you? I miss everything about you."

"Mmm I miss kissing you too Dare and just being with you. Your presence makes me feel so comfortable and I didn't realize the depth of that until you weren't here. We'll see each other soon though. I love you and I am so glad to hear your voice! I have to go though babe. I have homework to get done and practice later. I miss you and I love you. You'll be in my heart."

"I love you too baby girl. I can't wait to be back there with you again! Love you, miss you, you will be in MY heart, always. Bye katydid"

"Bye Darebear."

A/N Don't forget to leave me your thoughts! And if you have any ideas for more surprises please let me know! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading- Cruegs


	18. Of Autographs and Jealousy

A/N I own no one and nothing, but the ideas in my head

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had a bt of writers block then real life kinda got in the way.

Friday  
Darren's POV

I had a day off of filming and I decided to drive to back home to see my parents. While I was driving I couldn't help thinking about how much I couldn't wait to get back to Madison. It amazed me that less than three weeks earlier I was having the worst time of my life even getting to the town and was dreading my time there. Three weeks ago the best thing about the town was that it was a 45 minute train ride to NYC and that I'd be getting to work with theater classes at the University. Now because of one afternoon Madison was the only place I wanted to be. And it was all because of one person.

I wasn't lying when I'd told Catie I was speeding through my scenes and songs. I was working extra hours with the rest of the cast so we could all be finished that much quicker. I hadn't realized what a positive influence my girlfriend had been in the lives of my friends and coworkers, but I honestly couldn't say I was that surprised. We all talked about how everything seemed happier in Madison even though it was much colder that L.A. and it rained much more.

We all worked extra hours and rescheduled all of our interviews so that we would be back on Tuesday night rather than midday Sunday like Catie had been told. That was when the Starkids were supposed to be arriving anyway so when Joey tried to get her to the airport with him she would go willingly and not be suspicious of anything. I had a surprise planned for her for when we got back.

I walked into the house and was almost immediately bombarded with questions about Catie. My mother was beaming as she asked when they would get to skype again and when she could "finally meet the girl who had made [her] little boy so incredibly happy." I loved that my parents liked Catie so much and that they were genuinely excited to meet her in person. Once the novelty of it wore off my parents began asking me the normal questions about work and music while slipping in little comments or questions about my girlfriend. Every time they mentioned her I was more and more grateful that they really seemed to want to get to know her. Thinking about Catie I pulled out my phone and remembered that I had heard it go off on the drive over. I saw that I had a picture text. It seemed that she had gotten my present from Joey. I couldn't believe how much I liked seeing her in my clothes. I thought I would have gotten over it the first time, but nope. It still just did something to me to see that.

I called her and my mother squealed with joy when she realized who I was talking to and was excited to hear that Catie like the gift my parents had gotten her. My mom was more excited that Catie had said she could text her. I fell even more in love when Catie said that she would refer to my parents as Mama and Papa Criss. She was accepting my family as much as they were accepting her and it was wonderful.

I hung up the phone and walked into my room, which my parents kept decorated the way it was after I had "moved out," and sat on the bed. I'd had a long day, but I got to talk to my katydid and my heart was about full to bursting. Man I could not wait to get back to Madison.

Saturday

I woke up more excited than I had been in a while, even though it was 7 am and all I wanted to do on my day off of swimming was sleep in. Luckily for me though I had a whole day planned where I didn't have to worry about anything but having fun and being with my friends.

We had decided as a group to go the Harry Potter exhibit that was going on in the city and I was extremely excited about it. Not only was I getting to nerd out with my friends, but I was also going to the city for the first time without adults or school trip schedules to abide by. Not to mention James and Oliver Phelps would be there signing autographs. That was the reason we were leaving so early. We took the 8:30 train from Madison to Penn Station and arrived in the city at 9:30. We got in line and froze until around 11:30 when we finally entered the building. It took around another 30 minutes before we got the autographs and left to get lunch before coming back for our ticket time to see the actual exhibit.

I hadn't told Darren about any of this beforehand because I knew he'd be jealous. I woke up and texted him good morning before we left school. He texted me back when we were on the train; asking why I was up so early. I took a picture of me and Alyssa and told him we were taking a train ride into the city to see an exhibit and meet some special people. I then tweeted the picture of us because it was Alyssa's first time on a train. He answered back asking what exhibit we were going to see.

"Oh, just the Harry Potter exhibit at the Discovery Museum. No big deal. Haha"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me? That's awesome! I'm so jealous! Have so much fun babe."

"Haha I'll try. This was kind of a last minute plan so I wasn't entirely sure when we'd be going. Luckily I had the day off of practice the same day that the Phelps' were going to be there signing autographs!" _oops! I didn't mean to tell him that, oh well._

"The Phelps'? Like James and Oliver Phelps? The ones who played Fred and George? THOSE Phelps'? Oh my god! Catie that's so amazing! I hope you have so much fun and tell Alyssa congrats on the train ride; I just read your tweet."

"Yes, haha, those Phelps'. She says Thanks! I'm sorry you couldn't come with up Dare. I really miss you and I wish I had enough money to get you something, but the souvenirs are going to be expensive I'm sure and I don't know if I'll even be getting anything for myself. They don't open the doors until 11 and we are gonna be freezing! I wish you could be here to keep me warm wrapped up close to you."

"Aww katydid I miss you so much too babygirl! I love you so much. And I know you're gonna have a great day, but, hey, do me a favor?"

"Sure, babe. And I love you too."

"Ok, promise that you won't get swept off your feet when you meet the twins? They would be crazy not to see how amazing you are and I'm not there to defend your honor."

"Darebear, I promise you have nothing to worry about. And I am perfectly capable of defending my own honor. Plus I've already been swept off my feet by a certain curly haired hobbit."

"But… they have sexy accents… and they're like super tall… and (I am comfortable enough in my own sexuality to say this) They're HOT!"

"Darren Everett Criss. Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Maybe…. Wait. Say what?"

"Darren YOU are sexy, YOU are hot, and YOU may not be as tall as they are, but you're YOU and that's everything I ever wanted and more. And YOU are mine and I and YOURS. Not theirs ok? I love you. So much! And I miss you like crazy!"

"Aww baby you are so sweet. Thank you! And I feel the same way about you. You are mine, and I am soo yours! I will be for as long as you want me. I can't wait to come back with you and to meet everyone at school. Babe, will you keep texting me while youre waiting and even when you are just about to meet them and just after you meet them? I still feel kind of insecure, because – even if you don't believe me when I say it; you are beautiful and quite a catch and they'd be crazy not to recognize that."

"Darren I promise you there is nothing to worry about. Gabi, Victoria, and Alyssa know how much I love you and they would never let me do anything even if it were unintentional and they were just being to forward. But, yes, if it makes you feel more comfortable, of course I will keep texting you! I love you Darren, I'd do anything to keep you happy."

"God, how do you do it?"

"Do what? Dare?"

"Make me fall more and more in love with you every minute, of course!"

"Hahaha, well I assure you it's not a conscious decision on my part, but I could ask you the same question. I guess that's just what makes "us" work so well huh?"

"Well put, and yes indeed. I'll let you go for now sweetheart, have fun and keep me posted about your day ok? I love you! You'll me in my heart, my love."

"hehe ok Dare. I love you, too; you'll be in my heart, always. I'll keep you in the loop babe. Talk to you soon! Bye!"

"Bye sweetie"

Darren kept in contact with me throughout the time we were in line waiting. Despite the cold we had so much fun and we even made a new friend, Julia. We talked to Julia and her dad almost the entire time we were in line and we even got autographs at around the same time. I didn't mention to her that the boyfriend I was texting with also happened to be Darren CRISS, because I wasn't sure how she'd respond and a lot of harry Potter fans are also Starkid fans and I didn't really want to be ambushed. No one came up to me either which was actually surprising considering the number of views the interview video had, how many twitter followers I'd been getting, and the connection between the fan bases, but I guess they were either acknowledging Darren and my request or they didn't recognize me. Either way it was nice to be able to text my boyfriend and be in public without being hounded, I was honestly a little afraid that I wouldn't be able to go out without being stopped and asked questions.

Darren's texts got more and more lovey and sickly sweet as we progressed further toward getting our autographs, not that I minded. His texts always made me smile and as silly as I thought he was being I couldn't help, but be flattered that he really did seem worried and a little bit jealous about me meeting the Phelps twins.

I texted him a picture of the autographs and he fangirled, then said he had to go to a meeting and that he'd see me soon and talk to me later. Once we got back to the dorms I texted Darren goodnight and went to bed.

A/N: Let me know whatcha think and if you have any ideas for how to go from here!


	19. A Phone Call makes a Difference

I own nothing, but the words and the story. I do not own glee, the cast, or starkid.

Sunday

Darren's POV

I was a little bit embarrassed by how jealous and insecure I had gotten yesterday with Catie meeting the twins. It wasn't that I didn't trust her it was more of not trusting THEM; or any eligible male for that matter. I hadn't ever pegged myself as the jealous type, and I think most of that jealousy had stemmed purely from not having been able to see her in ages, but I guess the whole "Frodo" situation kind of proves that when it comes to Catie I definitely am. I felt bad about it though and I had wanted to talk to Catie and tell her that yesterday, but I had a meeting scheduled that I couldn't miss if I wanted to get back to Madison on Tuesday night. I had the day off today, but was going out to breakfast with my family and then lunch with Chris and Lea. I knew Catie would still be sleeping because it was a Sunday and her season was almost over so she didn't have as many swim practices anymore. I sent her a text saying good morning and that I'd call her later. I'd told her already that I had a busy day, but I really did need to tell her that I trusted her and that I hoped she knew that wasn't why I'd responded the way I had.

By the time I'd gotten to the diner with my parents my mom could tell I had something on my mind. I wasn't exactly proud of the way I'd acted yesterday and I was kind of embarrassed to tell my parents about it. So at first I denied that anything was wrong just saying that I hadn't slept well, which was actually true. I'd had a horrible dream where two twin hobbits stole Catie away and when I finally found where they'd hid her she told me she didn't want me anymore. It was literally the worst nightmare I'd ever had. I told my mom about the dream giving as few details as possible, but it seemed she wasn't buying it. I eventually told her that I was worried Catie would be upset that I hadn't seemed to trust her and that I'd once again hurt her without even meaning to.

My mother told me that Catie was smarter than that and that she was sure my girlfriend knew I loved her and trusted her very much. I think deep down I knew that too, but I still needed to apologize because I didn't ever want her to even think that I wouldn't trust her. I felt better than I thought I would after talking with my parents and Lea and Chris reassured me at lunch; saying that they were sure that I'd not done anything to offend her based on the responses she gave me both over the phone and through text. They agreed with me when I said that the dream was because I missed her, I was a little jealous and mostly that I felt guilty about possibly hurting her feelings. As soon as I was done at lunch and back home, I left my parents' house that day because I had work the next morning, I called her.

Catie's POV

I woke up a little bit later than normal, but I guess I hadn't realized how much sleep I had actually needed to catch up on. I checked my phone and saw a text from Darren saying good morning and asking if he could call me later. I got a little bit nervous when I saw that. I was worried that he was upset at how I'd reacted about yesterday, maybe I'd taken it too lightly. I mean I'd never had a boyfriend before, what if I should have told him earlier so we could talk about it? I didn't think it was a very big deal, but I could see where he may have been upset about how little I seemed to care about the fact that I'd be meeting two guys, who he was clearly a little bit jealous of. I told him good morning and that he could call me whenever, just to text me first because I was planning on calling my parents at some point too.

I went to breakfast with Alyssa, Victoria, and a few other friends who I hadn't gotten to really hang out with in a while. We stayed there a while just talking even after we'd finished eating; eventually it was just me, Alyssa, and Victoria left at the table and I talked to them about the text I'd gotten from Darren. They assured me I had nothing to worry about, that I was overthinking this and that he probably just wanted to talk with me and ask me about the exhibit. I felt better after talking to them, but I still felt kind of guilty that maybe I hadn't put enough effort into reassuring him yesterday. Either way I was happy to be able to talk to Darren without being worried that I might be over heard and then swarmed by a bunch of fans.

I got back to my room, called my parents and started working on homework. I decided after a couple of hours of reading and paper-writing that I could use a break. I went to Alyssa's room for a few minutes to help her with a chemistry problem and then came back to my room just as I was getting text from Darren asking if I was free to talk. I smiled and wrote back a yes and then in about ten seconds my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby, how's your day been so far?"

"It's been pretty good, thank you. How's yours been Dare?"

"Pretty great actually, except for the fact that you weren't there with me. I went to breakfast with my parents and then to lunch with Lea and Chris."

"Oh that sounds nice! How are mama and papa Criss? And Lea and Chris, too, I haven't spoken to them in a while."

"They're all very good and my parents are just dying to really meet you, especially my mom. She just can't seem to stop talking about how happy you've made me; how even when she can tell I'm a little stressed, my face lights up whenever I talk to or about you."

"Aw Darren that's so sweet. I think my friends have noticed the same thing. My parents want to meet you too. They asked if you are going to be able to see me swim at champs next weekend because they are going to be able to come down and see it. But I don't think you can because you won't be back until late Sunday which is about the same time I'll be back."

"Mmm yeah that is unfortunate, and I'm sorry, sweetheart I didn't even know you HAD a big meet that weekend. Why didn't you tell me before? And I'd love to meet your parents hon."

"Hehe thanks babe. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be away for it and I didn't want you to feel bad for having to miss it for work. I know you're all already working your butts off to get back on Sunday."

"that's very considerate of you hunny, but you can still tell me about stuff like that. I can tell you're excited about it and I'm excited for you. You seem a little nervous is everything ok?"

Crap, when did he get to observant over the phone? "Uh, no, yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just nervous about what you wanted to talk about. I feel a little bit guilty about how I handled the situation yesterday and now not telling you about the swim meet. I should have told you, about both, but I definitely should have told you about the Harry Potter thing earlier so we could talk about it. That and I could tell you were a little bit uncomfortable with me meeting the twins and I feel like I kind of just brushed that off. I'm so sorry Darren and I'll make sure to handle it differently next time."

"Woah, woah, sweetheart, slow down ok? I am not upset about the way you handled anything, alright? Haha actually I was worried that I handled things yesterday a little badly. I thought maybe you'd think I reacted that way because I didn't trust you and that's completely not the case. I called to make sure you knew that, but also because I just miss you so much. It's torture not being able to see you and be around you."

"Hahaha so we just make the perfect pair then don't we? We're both more worried about the other person's thoughts about a situation than our own. How did I ever get so lucky Darren? You are really everything I could have wanted and more."

"I could be saying the same about you Catie. And I'm so glad that our parents are both so accepting and excited for us. My parents want to meet yours too by the way. My mom mentioned that this morning at breakfast. We'll have to meet up altogether sometime and I want you to meet my brother and I want to meet yours."

"Wow. This really is happening. Darren, I don't have words to express just how much I love you. A little part of me still thought that maybe this would just kind of be a phase or something you were going through after the way Mia treated you, but you really do want to be a part of my whole life and you want me to be a part of yours. I just… I'm so happy and I love you and miss you so much! God, sometimes I can't even believe how perfect you are. And I still can't believe that you chose me to be a part of your life, I'm so honored and grateful that you did though Darren."

"Love, I just don't understand how you ever thought anyone could NOT do that for you. And, how you think I even stood a chance after meeting you; because I never did. As soon as I heard you laughing that first day I was a goner and I wouldn't change that for anything. I have honestly never been happier in my life. Well except maybe when I actually get to hold you in my arms and talk to you, but still. Haha"

"God, youre such a dork. Hahaha"

"But im YOUR dork."

"*sigh* Yeah, you are."

"You love me for it though!"

"You know I do. More than anything."

"You know I feel like we say this a lot, but Ditto."

We talked for a while longer, catching up and chatting about nothing really, just happy to hear each other's voices. Eventually though I had to get back to my homework so we said good bye and good night. I was not looking forward to the next week, but he'd be back with me soon enough and I was just going to have to be patient.


	20. Of Excitement and FANS!

A/N: Again I own nothing and no one except for the ideas in my head. Also drop me a line, let me know what you think! =D

Monday

Darren's POV

I woke up and went to work. Everyone was buzzing around and super excited. It was our last day of filming before we went back to Madison and we were all extremely happy to be going back. I talked to Lea and Chris about the swim meet thing and they said they would help me figure out the coach's contact info to find out where the swim meet would be so we could all go out to see it. Next I needed to figure out how to get Catie's parents' phone numbers to I could talk to them and let them know that I'd hopefully be coming to see their daughter in the meet next weekend. Lea told me she had that covered and made quick work of getting the numbers for me.

Everyone hit nearly every mark and cue and line perfectly so we actually got out a little earlier than expected. This gave us time to pack and hang out all together for a while. We had an interview the next day and we'd decided that we'd celebrate the end of filming in the city once we got to Madison. I called Catie's parents, with Lea's help, and they were very excited to hear that I was surprising her by coming back early and they gave me all the information I'd need to book a hotel room and see the swim meet. Chris and I called the hotel while Lea called Joey to make sure Catie would be coming with him to the airport tomorrow. We were lucky that the plane from Chicago and the one from LA would be arriving within minutes of one another.

Since we'd gotten back early enough I asked Chris if he would come over so that I could play the song I wanted to sing to Catie for him. I wasn't sure how much Catie was aware of it, since she hadn't said anything, but supporters and shippers of me and Mia had been a bit mean lately even though I had publically stated that Mia and I split because of an indiscretion on her part and that it had nothing to do with Catie. I wrote the song to hopefully show her that no matter what others may say we were still in love and that I loved her very much. I played the song for Chris and he had tears in his eyes when I was done. He told me that she'd love it and that he couldn't be happier for me. He helped me record it so that I could put it on a CD to give to Catie so she could listen to it anytime she wanted.

I watched some TV and texted Catie on an off all night before eventually going to bed. I was very tired and almost wrote that I'd see her the next day, but I caught myself just in time and told her I'd see her soon.

Catie's POV

Today was just like any other day minus the morning practice, thank God, but still very full. I texted Darren in between my first two classes knowing he'd be up and heading to work at that point. At lunch I got a reply asking how my day was going I answered and we sent a few more messages back and forth before he had to go back to filming. It was always nice on days like this to hear from Darren on and off throughout the day. I knew he was especially busy lately so the fact that he used what little break time he seemed to get to text or call me felt incredible. I felt bad for feeling so surprised that he would do things like that for me, and I obviously appreciated them I just hoped that I could make him feel the same way. He just made me feel so special all of the time without even saying it that, sometimes I felt inferior in that I wasn't sure I was returning the favor in the same way.

I covered one of my teammates lifeguarding shifts and there was a high school and middle school age swim team practicing during the shift. I had a lot of homework to do so I got there a little bit early, pulled out my laptop and put head phones in and started working.

After about ten minutes I felt like I was being watched; not in a creepy way, but like someone was looking at me. So I took one ear bud out and looked up. There was no one directly in front of me, but off to the side of the pool deck I could see a group of girls who looked to be about 7th to 9th graders looking at me and whispering. When I looked over they quickly looked away and giggled as a group. I had a pretty good feeling why they were acting that way at this point, but I didn't want to intimidate them by walking over and introducing myself. Darren had finished work by this point and I sent him a text letting him know that I wasn't exactly sure how to handle this situation and asking his opinion on what I should do. They were still quite early for their practice so he suggested that I go over and talk to them.

"They are normal people just like us, even though you are extraordinary. Go talk to them let them know how much we appreciate them as fans. And if you want I can call you can you can let them talk with me on speaker phone for a few minutes," Darren wrote.

"Hmm alright, I'll talk to them. I'll keep ya posted on the call, let me judge their reactions to meeting me first."

"Ok, babe. Either way call me when you're shift is done I wanna hear your voice before I get to bed and I have a busy day tomorrow so I'm turning in a little early tonight."

"Will do! 3 Love ya talk to you soon!"

After I sent that I walked over to the girls and said hi. Their coaches hadn't arrived yet so I asked if they needed anything; I didn't want to assume that they knew who I was or who I was dating.

They made it clear right away that they knew who I was saying, "Oh my god, are you Catie Randall? Darren's girlfriend? Oh my god we're all so jealous, but the two of you are so CUTE! We watched the interview about 5 times! And we think we know what Mia did, even though Darren won't say, and we want you to know we support both of you. And we ship you two SO. HARD!"

I wasn't really sure how to respond, this was the first time I'd really faced a situation like this even when Darren was in town. "Haha, well thank you. I really appreciate that and I know that Darren does too. I was actually just talking with Darren and we recently had a conversation about how important it is to him to make sure his fans know that he's their biggest fan as well. I want to thank you for being so kind and accepting of me. I can understand the draw to Darren because he really is an amazing person and I know it's not easy to just accept someone knew who all of a sudden becomes close to the person you're a fan of and it amazes me every day how well the majority of his fans treat me. I love reading the kind things said about Dare and even me. Speaking of which, do you girls have twitters? I'd love to give you a shout out! And I'm sure I could get Darren to give you one too."

They squealed and thanked me. Then they gave me their twitter handles and I tweeted a picture of them with me and I tagged Darren in the post. He replied immediately and then called me so he could say hi and thank them for making my first experience with fans so easy, sweet and fun. Then he asked if he could steal my attention away. They giggled and said of course, thanked us for talking with them and got ready for their practice. Dare and I had a pretty good laugh at the whole situation. Then we talked a little longer and he said goodnight. It seemed like he was a little bit off while we were talking, I couldn't seem to figure out what it was that was different, and when I asked he said he was just tired, so I accepted it. We said our goodbye's and then hung up and the rest of my evening consisted of homework, homework, and more homework. Oh and a little bit of missing my boyfriend, but only a little bit, obviously ;).

Darren's POV

I almost panicked when Catie asked me if something was up when we were speaking on the phone. I didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't ruin the surprise! And I really was tired that just wasn't the major reason that I was acting and talking a little bit more guarded than usual. When we said our goodbyes she told me she missed me and that she'd see me soon. Little did she know that soon would be sooner than she thought. I had put the finishing touches on the song and if I did say so myself, it was perfect. Not as perfect as she was of course, but perfect all the same. I could not wait to get back to Hogwarts… I mean Madison. _Hmm… Catie would have appreciated that, haha._ I thought and went to bed.


	21. Surprises at the Airport

I own nothing but the ideas in my head.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life has been a tornado of awesomeness and stress all mixed up in one, but here it is now and it's kind of long, hopefully that make up for it! =]

Tuesday

Darren's POV

I woke up bright and early to get to a meeting with editors for a magazine I'd be doing an interview with in New York after I got back to the east coast. They were very kind in making sure no one from their network of magazines had been giving me or Catie any trouble and I assured them that there had been no problems and thanked them for that. They asked me how personal I wanted to get with the interview, like if there were any things that I wanted to use the interview to clear up. I had to think about that and then I decided that I would give a very broad statement about my previous relationship, why it ended and apologize for not having been completely up front about it while it was happening because of wanting to keep my personal life private. They said that they'd be honored to help me with that and that I could talk about it with my interviewer in New York to get the details all set. They also asked, and I can't really say that I was all that surprised, if it would be possible or okay to have Catie come to the interview as well. I told them that it wasn't out of the question, but that I would not ask her to miss school or swimming to do so. I let them know that I'd love nothing more than to have her there, but that it was also her decision to make. She only really did the first interview because we needed to let my fans know where we stood and about the nature of our relationship with each other and she didn't really like being in the public eye so much , but did so because of our relationship. I'd apologized for that multiple times, knowing how uncomfortable she was with it, but she always told me that I was worth it no matter how crazy people could be about it. And I fell more in love with her every time she said it. Either way we'd have a lot to talk about when I got back this evening. After talking to the magazine executives I went with Chris and Lea to grab a late breakfast and we went to the airport to get on the plane.

I was getting antsy and nervous about singing the song I'd written for her. I told Chris and Lea and they teased me because I'd really never been nervous about singing a song in my life.

"Wow," said Lea, "You must really lover her huh?" I nodded unable to voice my feelings at the moment. "I'm sure she'll love it no matter what. For God's sake you could sing about string cheese and she'd love it. She loves you and that's all that counts, Dare, anything you do she knows it's all for her, out of love for her."

I was still unable to speak so Chris took that moment to speak up. "Darren Criss, you played me that song and I teared up. She is going to love it. You're just nervous and anxious because you haven't seen her in a while and that's fine but completely unnecessary. Sing the song to Lea if you're that worried, but seriously she is going to melt when she hears it. Calm down and give your leg a rest you've been bouncing it up and down for the last half hour haha."

I smiled, said they were right, and apologized to Chris for the bouncing. I told Lea she could listen to the song on my iPhone if she wanted because I didn't have my guitar to play so I could sing it to her. She'd smiled when Chris mentioned her hearing it and nodded her head and made grabby hands at my phone. She listened to it and she full on cried. She looked at me and hit me on the arm. "Darren Criss! What the hell? You were seriously worried that she WOULDN'T like this? Oh my god Dare, it's just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard and she will love it and I want a copy of it as soon as possible. You goober stop worrying! We're almost there anyway."

Catie's POV

It was pretty much a typical Tuesday. I started with writing at 11, chemistry lab from 1:15 to 4:15 and then Civic Engagement workshop until 6. The only difference was that I wasn't going to the ESOL class that I was helping with each week because the teacher couldn't make it. So I was going with Joey to meet the rest of the Starkids at the airport.

Tuesdays were my "hell days" and by the time I got into Joey's car to start the drive to Newark Airport I was exhausted. I'd tried texting Darren towards mid-afternoon, because I knew he had a meeting to set up an interview, and he'd never responded. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was out of character so I was slightly on edge. This was the first time I'd ever felt like I was stressed so much that I just needed to hear from him to help me relax and he couldn't because of work or another engagement. It just seemed like the fact that he was all the way across the country was really weighing heavily on me and that day, of all days, was when it hit me hardest. I told Joey as much and he said he understood and that seeing everyone would make me feel a lot better. I agreed that he was probably right and ended up falling asleep when we hit some traffic.

Joey woke me when we got to the airport and we headed to the area where the baggage check for a flight coming from LA with a layover in Chicago, which was where the Starkids would be getting on. We were bringing a sign that Joey had made that said "Welcome Back Crazies Starkids" He had actually done quite well and I thought it was funny that he'd purposefully crossed out crazies and written Starkids. He had it folded under though, like there was more on the bottom, but I didn't question it. It seemed that the flight had arrived a little earlier than planned because while we were headed over we saw a huge group of people and as we approached we heard someone strumming a guitar. I recognized the Starkids as well as other people that looked familiar standing around the guy playing guitar. I wasn't surprised in the least that they would be there if there was music. As we got even closer, though, I recognized a lot more of the people. There was Dianna Agron, Cory Monteith, Chris Colfer, and Lea Michelle in a crowd of Starkids, glee cast, and just surprised but appreciative onlookers. When I saw the glee cast I looked for Darren in the crowd, but couldn't see him. Then the crowd split to reveal the player and the guitar strumming was joined with singing and I would have known the voice anywhere. It was Darren, singing a song I'd never heard before:

My life is a  
series of actors changing places  
except there's no back stage  
and there's no place for me.

It's okay though,  
the jokes on the television  
make me laugh,  
remind me that it's okay  
not to have a backstage or a place to hide.

Well I've got dinner on my plate,  
got my paycheck yesterday.  
How great, how cool.  
I've got places, I've got friends,  
I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler, then..  
there's you.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,  
but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
well I still think that we're in love.

Oh shoes and jackets,  
purses and tennis rackets,  
make their way as they please,  
in those SUVs to the country club.

I don't play much,  
but I do enjoy having the ball in my court,  
and what's more,  
I like playing, for love.

But I've got arms and you've got legs,  
together we've made some mistakes.  
But hey, we're doing well!

Well I've got reason to believe,  
in the power of you and me to break,  
this spell.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,  
but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
well I still think that we're in love.

One more question:  
how is this one big lesson?  
I don't think that there's a quiz,  
but if there is I'll be, outside;  
playing in the yard,  
swinging on monkey bars,  
exercising my right to this recess from this lesson  
that I tried, ohh

But I've got arms and you've got legs,  
together we've made some mistakes.  
But hey, we're doing well!

Well I've got reason, to believe,  
in the power of you and me to break,  
this spell.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,  
but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
well I still think that we're in love.  
well I still think that we're in love, love, love.  
well I still think that we're in love.  
Ooh..

He kept eye contact with me the whole time. I couldn't believe that he was here and I couldn't believe that he was singing a song to me like this. I knew that people were recording and by that time it was no secret he was talking to me. I was trying so hard not to cry, but one cliché little tear slid down my cheek and when he finished he stood up slowly. Walker took his guitar and he started walking toward me.

"Darren."

"Hey baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too.

He gave me a breathtaking smile and chuckled. "That's good. So, what'd ya think?"

"Dare, I… it was beautiful. I don't know what to say." I started crying a little more then and by that time we'd reached each other and his arms enveloped me in a strong tight hug.

"Baby, I really hope these are happy tears. Cuz I'd hate to see you cry for any other reason."

I giggled lightly, "They are. I loved it Darren, the surprise of you coming home early and taking the time to write that for me. I love you so much."

"Mmm, I love you too, babygirl. I'm glad you liked it."

"I did." We stayed there speaking softly for a while and everyone else grabbed their bags and got everything situated with rental cars. I looked up at his eyes and we made eye contact before his eyes flitted down to my lips and then back up. I realized that we hadn't kissed in a very long time and I knew at that point we both wanted that. The only problem was that we were in a very crowded airport with a lot of fans with picture phones at the ready now that they'd seen him serenade me. "Darren…"

"Yeah hun."

"I know we're in a very public place, but I really want to kiss you right now. Would that be-"

I couldn't get the rest out because my lips became, very suddenly, otherwise engaged.

"I love you katydid."

"I love you too Darebear."

We looked up from our little world and realized that our friends were watching intently and that some of the girls had tears in their eyes. I giggled nervously and he told me I was cute when I was nervous. I felt like we were meeting each other again for the first time and I had butterflies in my stomach even though it had been close to a month now since we'd met and almost as long since we'd officially started dating. I also felt like I'd known him forever and relaxed into his arms when he wrapped them around my waist. We'd turned and were standing front to back to talk with his, and now our, friends. There was an unspoken desire to keep any kind of contact possible after being apart and I helped him carry the rest of his bags out to the waiting car while he kept a tight, but comfortable grip on my free hand.

Once the car was all packed up Darren and I sat in the backseat while Joey and Lauren were in the front of the car. They were teasing us pretty hard about our apparent need for physical contact and I honestly wasn't even embarrassed about it. All I cared about was the fact that he was here. Sure I was being made fun of, but it was all good natured and I'd rather be teased about keeping the contact than not have it at all. Eventually the teasing stopped when Lauren and Joey got into a debate about whether redvines or twizzlers were better and then about whether JK Rowling should have actually killed off Fred or Ron. So Darren and I had a whispered conversation for a bit. Mostly just saying how much we missed and loved each other with soft kisses on lips and cheeks and noses interspersed with it. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was curled up against Darren and he was trying to wake me so we could bring everyone's stuff into the hotel, where they'd be staying for a few days until their apartments and houses were set to be moved into.

Darren's POV

We had talked in the car and decided, with some serious convincing from me, that Catie would stay in my hotel room with me for the night. That's not to say that she didn't want to, she just knew she had some work to get done and an early class in the morning that she'd have to be driven to in order to make it on time. I finally convinced her that it was fine and I didn't mind waking up early because it meant that I'd get to spend more time with her.

While we were relaxing and waiting for our take out Chinese food to arrive I talked to her about possibly coming along with me to the interview in New York. We talked about that for a while because while I wanted her to come with me more than anything so that I could show her off to the world I knew that she wasn't crazy about the spotlight. I also knew she'd come anyway if she knew that I wanted her to, so I tried to be very careful when I answered her question as to whether or not I wanted her to come with me. Eventually it was decided that she would come with me and I was excited, but worried that she had only agreed because she wanted to make me happy. When I said that she said, "that's not the only reason I agreed, but would it be so bad if it was? You go completely out of your way and even beyond what's necessary to make me happy, so why shouldn't I do something that makes you feel the same way?"

I have to say it was hard to reason with that logic and so we made a plan for how and when we were going to the city for the interview in the next few weeks and I had just hung up the phone with the magazine headquarters in New York when the food arrived.

We spent the rest of the time catching up, watching movies, and just generally enjoying each other's presence. For the first time in weeks I went to bed with Catie in my arms and I knew it would be the best night's sleep I'd had since the last time that was the case.

**A/N:** the song there is called I Still Think. It's by Darren Criss and I know it was written and used in Little White Lie, but for the purpose of this story it wasn't used in that and was composed just for this purpose.

Let me know what you think! - Cruegs =D


	22. Interogation and Intimidation

I own nothing but my ideas.

Wednesday

Catie's POV

When I woke up the next day it was to an alarm that wasn't mine and in a bed that wasn't the one I was used to. I was a bit startled to realize that what had happened yesterday wasn't actually a dream and that Darren and the rest of the gang had, in fact, returned early. Although I knew there was no way I'd be creative enough, even in my subconscious, to have come up with the kind of song that Darren had sung to me in the airport and even in my wildest dreams I hadn't expected them all to surprise me and return early. Unfortunately I had a class at 8:25 so I had to be up pretty early and I couldn't just miss my classes that day no matter how much I may have wanted to. Skipping class isn't something I'd normally do and because of that I could feasibly miss one day of class. The problem was I'd be missing the same classes on Friday because of Championships so I couldn't do that, plus I didn't think Darren would let me. It seemed like he wanted me out of the room and distracted so that he could set something up. I had tried talking to him about it but he just told me that it was important for me to go to class and do well. I tried to tell him that I'd already taken the classes I had that day at AP level in high school and had gotten fours on two of the three AP tests I'd taken, but he was right I needed to be in class and I really couldn't argue. Lucky for me my lab for the next day had been cancelled so I wouldn't have to worry about making it up, but I did need to get the work I'd be missing on Friday so after eating breakfast we got into Darren's car and he drove me to school.

At lunch I was thinking about Championships as I was sitting with Alyssa and we were discussing the weekend. I was really excited that my parents were going to be able to see me swim on Saturday and Sunday. I was really thankful that Alyssa didn't mind me talking; babbling really, about how nervous and excited I was when she didn't really have a lot of experience when it came to swim meets. She was learning though and I couldn't have asked for a better friend than one who really tried to understand what I was saying rather than just shaking her head and saying "yeah, that's cool." She was excited because Joe had texted her asking if they could go out somewhere that night and I was so glad that things were working out between them. I told her that as soon as my season was over we'd get to planning the bowling date and we kind of changed subject onto double dates and dates in general. It was weird for both of us, we'd never had much experience with this kind of thing, but we were so excited about it.

I got an email from my Calculus professor saying that class that day was just going to be going over our tests so if we didn't have questions we didn't have to go. I'd gotten a 100 on it so I decided to use that time to get some of my work done that I knew I wouldn't get done over the weekend. Darren texted me and asked if I would stay with him at the hotel again and if I'd eat dinner with him. I answered yes to both and then lay in my bed to take a nap before heading over to swim for about an hour or so. I started thinking again about champs and I realized that I'd thought Darren wouldn't be able to make it to see the meet so I never really mentioned it except saying a while ago that I didn't think he'd be able to come because of when he'd be returning and then to tell him I had to leave by 3:00 the next day. I decided not to say much more about it because, as much as I wanted him to be there, it wouldn't be fair to ask him the day before to rent a hotel room for four days and pay money at a meet to some watch me swim. The meet was a four hour trip from Madison anyway and I thought I remembered him saying that he had something going on that weekend anyway.

After my practice I asked the girls to hang back so that they could meet Darren when he came to pick me up. We had to hide from coach though because I didn't want him to meet Darren just yet. When we all walked out of the athletic building he was leaning against the outside wall and he took his sunglasses off as he walked over. I just giggled and rolled my eyes, he was actually really nervous to meet my teammates even though they'd already given their stamps of approval. It was the guys who were really protective.

"Hey, ladies. It's nice to finally meet you all. I'm Darren," he said. I'd told them ahead of time that I was planning to introduce them all, but I think some of them hadn't put two and two together and they were a little bit starstruck when they came face to face with the guys who played Blaine on Glee.

After the introductions, questions, and requests for autographs the girls told him that he needed to come hang out with us one weekend and he said he'd love that. While he said that he wrapped an arm around my waist and took the bag I had with clothes and some homework in it and put it on his own shoulder. The girls aww-ed effectively sealing their positive impression of him.

"Well, you certainly have a way with the ladies, don't you babe, just charmed them all in less than a minute!" I laughed.

"Well mama Criss always taught me to be polite"

"Ehh I'm not impressed, I've seen better." I teased him and we laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "yuck it up now, but see if I take your bag for you again." All of that was said out loud for the benefit of the girls, but he leaned into me and whispered "I'm sure there are other ways I could think of to impress you babe," loud enough so that only I could hear and I was sure I blushed from head to toe at that.

"What about the guys though?" I asked teasing Darren a little, he still wasn't off the hook for not telling me he was coming back early, even if his surprise at the airport had been wonderful. We all joked about them a little bit which was ok because they still hadn't come out of the building yet. The girls reassured Dare that the guys would give him a hard time, but that they'd love him soon enough. As we said that they all walked out of the building in a clump.

"What took you all so long?" one of the girls asked. We always made fun of them because they took longer than us to get ready after practice.

"What do you mean? Wait… Who are you?" Matt asked looking at the way Darren had his arm around my waist. Matt was like my big brother and he was like the papabear for the team. He'd told me at the beginning of the year that he wanted to "Ok" any guy that thought he was good enough for me and I'd kind of assumed he'd just meant the one on campus, but apparently I was wrong. I had forgotten that Darren hadn't arrived yet when Matt was touring the group so he would not have recognized my boyfriend.

"Matt, guys, this is my boyfriend, who I love very much, Darren Criss. Matt he was the one who was running late the day we gave the tours to the IMPORTANT group of people." Matt's eyes widened in recognition and then narrowed as he looked Darren up and down. The guys seemed to hold off, waiting for Matt's reaction. As protective as they all were, they knew Matt was in charge when it came to me.

Darren chose that moment to step forward, "Matt, Catie has told me so much about you! Well, all of you really," he turned and looked them all in the eye. "The girls invited me to hang out with you all one weekend and I'd love to meet the guys Catie considers brothers." At that point they all smiled and Matt relaxed a little.

Then Austin who was the next most protective put one hand on Darren's shoulder and held the other out for him to shake. "Well you've got yourself one amazing girl there man, treat her right or we'll get you. I mean it. All of us. We're worse than a dad because we're in college and have very little discretion."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I love her more than anything I'd never hurt her."

I chose that moment to step in, thinking he'd been "intimidated" enough for the evening. "Alright guys, that's enough thank you, now I know you'll all like him, so just shake his hand say 'see ya soon man' and get going to commons. I know you're all hungry, you always are." They laughed and did as I asked; all except Matt of course.

"Big bwuder, pwease be nice to my Dawwen? I weeeewy wuv him. Plus my dad already said he's fine with it and I'd really like you guys to be friends. I know I'm your little sister, but trust me I've already handled hate from the media and fans and he's been right there with me, supporting me the whole time. I love him, Matt," I turned to Darren, "I love you." Darren reached out his hand for mine and gave me a light squeeze. Matt sighed and stuck out his hand to Darren.

"Nice to meet ya man. I can see how happy you've made her. But if anything changes expect a visit from us. And you," he said to me, "I saw that video on youtube. When were you gonna tell us if we hadn't walked out just then."

"Uh Matt, that was the plan to tell you! Haha I would have earlier, but our decision to start going out was kind of weirdly timed and Darren had to go back to LA to finish shooting for glee so I decided I'd introduce you all when he got back. Now can I go on a date with my boyfriend?" He nodded and opened his arms for a hug, which I gladly gave him. I knew Darren would fit right in with the guys, he was just as protective of me, but for different reasons, obviously.

We said our goodbyes and ran to his car because Matt had told us coach would probably be leaving soon and that was not something I was ready to deal with at the moment. As far as I was concerned my coach would be getting information on a need to know basis and right now he did not need to know anything.

Darren's POV

After being "initiated" by Catie's team which meant interview by the girls and intimidated by the guys we climbed into my car and headed toward the hotel. We dropped off her stuff in my room and then made our way to the restaurant I had made a reservation at. While we were eating she told me she was proud of me for handling her team, she apologized for them and I told her it was fine. I smiled, and told her they wouldn't have done it if they didn't think we were serious so that is was a good thing. She asked why my friends hadn't done that to her yet and I told her they'd already interrogated me about her, that they were worse than her friends and that they knew she was perfect so that it would be me that would be getting beat up she were hurt in any way. They were more worried about the media aspect, but I told her to still expect the girls to whisk her away at some point and grill her for all the dirty details. She blushed at that and I sighed. How I had missed that blush.

Too soon it was time to get back to the hotel and into bed. Catie had a later class the next day, but I had a surprise for her and I told her we'd be waking up at about the same time as today, she groaned a little but conceded and then snuggled into my chest after a quick… or not so quick make out session, and fell right asleep. Again I couldn't believe how I'd ever gotten to sleep without holding her in my arms like that. I felt so comfortable that, after listening to her soft steady breathing for a few minutes, I was out like a light.


	23. A Ring?

A/N: I feel the need to clarify that the name Mia for the cheating ex-girlfriend has nothing to do with anyone in Darren Criss' real life. I used the name because a girl named Mia cheated on a very good friend of mine. He was devistated when it happened and ever since that name has just sort of been associated with that type of behavior in my mind. Sorry if there was confusion. =D

Thursday

Catie hadn't mentioned the championship meet to me other than saying that she'd be leaving tonight for a school in Pennsylvania that was around four hours away. I wondered why and I thought it was probably because she had thought I wouldn't be able to see it and she didn't want to ask me to come with such short notice. She probably thought that would to selfish and she didn't want to ask that of me. If she had I would have told her I was going anyway, but this just made it so much better because I could surprise her. Her parents, Cathy and Brian, as they'd told me to call them, knew that I was coming and hadn't told her a thing. So it would be perfect, I'd get to support her and give her a special surprise, the kind which she could reciprocate, and I'd get to meet her parents!

That was later in the weekend though. I had a surprise for her today that I'd been planning since before I'd left. I couldn't wait to give it to her today; I just hoped she would like it. I asked her parents and her friends and my parents and my friends, well our friends, and they had all assured me that she would love it, but I didn't want her to just say she liked it because it was from me. I wanted her to genuinely love the gift and I hoped it wouldn't scare or intimidate her. This was going to be a long morning.

We didn't actually have to get up early because she had gotten an email in the middle of the night from her teacher explaining that a family emergency had come up and that class would be cancelled. Catie's phone had gone off alerting her of the email and when she read it she said that he'd been cancelling a lot lately and that she hoped whatever this emergency was wasn't too serious.

As it turned out we woke up on the early side anyway, took showers, got dressed and went to a nice little place I'd found close by for breakfast. When we got there we were served stuffed French toast, her favorite breakfast food, and I think Catie thought that was the surprise because she seemed to relax a little after being served. She got so much pleasure out of the littlest things in life I really hoped she would like the real surprise.

Catie's POV

I'd been pretty nervous about the whole "surprise" thing since I woke up. I was excited, but I really had no idea what to expect. I was sure I'd love it, but I always worried that I couldn't reciprocate the gift giving the way I wished I could.

After we finished eating I had a feeling that I was wrong about thinking that the food was my surprise. Darren could see that I'd gotten a little tense again and asked if I was ok. I told him I was just excited for the surprise and he seemed just as uneasy about it as I was. I didn't know what to think about his reaction, but I figured it was just that he wanted me to like whatever it was.

We had a lot of time that day because it was only about 11 and I had to be at the bus at three. I'd packed the day before because I thought I was going to have class until just before I had to catch the bus to the meet. So we drove back to the hotel and Darren asked me to sit on the couch while he went to get my surprise from his room. There went my hope of reciprocation; I just shook my head a little. He really did just love spoiling me. I decided that I'd have to talk to his mom about what to get him as a surprise sometime soon.

Darren came out of the other room and pulled the ottoman in front of where I was sitting.

"Catie, I have something that I want to give you that I'm hoping you will like and wear proudly." With that he took out a ring box. My eye went wide and while I knew he was more sensible than to propose to me that soon I still got a little worried. He must have seen my face because he chuckled and said, "It's not an engagement ring, don't worry. Although, I promise, if you'll have me, that sometime in the future you'll be getting one from me."

I swooned a little at that and said ok. He opened the box and it was a beautiful claddagh ring with an amethyst heart set in it. I was speechless, I'd been talking to my mom about how I wanted one because of being Irish and just because I thought what they symbolized was beautiful. For Darren to give one to me was just incredible. I asked him if the color of the heart held significance and he told me it was purple because it was not only my favorite color, but also his birthstone.

In doing research online I knew that there were certain ways to wear the ring and to I allowed him to put it on to my right hand with the heart facing me, showing that my heart was not "free". I knew before he said it that this was meant to show that I was not only his girlfriend, but so much more too. The ring means friendship, loyalty, and love. He told me that as soon as the thing with his ex had been sorted out he had started looking for one. He ordered it from a store in NYC that got them right from Ireland and he just wanted to pick the right time to give it to me. He told me that he knew he had to give it to me as soon as possible the day that I'd finally been able to introduce him to my teammates.

It couldn't have been a better time either, because I would have to be away from him for a few days again and now I had something new and incredibly special to remember him by. This was one gift that I couldn't find it in me to complain about not being able to reciprocate. I could tell this was his way of promising that he'd never put me through anything like his ex-girlfriend had insinuated and that he felt terrible for even inadvertently having made me feel the way I had.

I thanked him told him it was beautiful and that I loved it. It really was one of, if not THE, most thoughtful gift I'd received up to this point.

The rest of the time before we had to head back to school was spent simply enjoying each other's company. We watched movies, and cuddled, and I called his mother to let him know how thoughtful her son was, also to thank her for encouraging him to actually get me this gift like Darren told me she had. Mama Criss had tears in her eyes when she saw it and I was once again taken aback by how grateful I was feeling to have such a loving family of my own and to have been accepted into Darren's so completely.

Eventually I had to go so I wouldn't miss the bus and we parted ways for the next three days.

Darren's POV

Catie was a little teary eyed when I dropped her off to get her stuff and get on the bus. She said, "I'll see you Monday, baby," while we were saying goodbye and it was incredibly difficult for me not to just tell her right then and there that I'd be at the meet the whole three days and staying at the same hotel she was. I couldn't ruin the surprise though and I just told her I'd see her soon. It wasn't a lie, I just didn't tell her how soon.


End file.
